Webs
by SaphirasMagic
Summary: As the Turtles find themselves deeper in trouble with their enemies, they find themselves near surrender. That is until they find the biggest playing card possible to aid them in the war that wages on around them. Charlotte is happy with her quiet life, which is quickly thrown into array by the turtles. She must soon come to the realization that her survival mean...(more in story)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello there! I love TMNT, the 2003 version is one of my favorite adaptations of all of the turtleverse creations because of its accuracy towards the comic books. This story will be taking place in the 2003 verse with a few added details from other turtleverses such as the comic books and possibly the movies. I havent decided if I will take it towards human TMNT boys, but it is a possibility, just as a warning. Rated T for language. _

**As the Turtles find themselves deeper in trouble with their enemies, they find themselves near surrender. That is until they find the biggest playing card possible to aid them in the war that wages on around them. Charlotte is happy with her quiet life, which is quickly thrown into array by the turtles. She must soon come to the realization that her survival means everything, and to survive, she has to understand. And to understand, she must learn to get over her fears of the only things standing in the way of her death. The Turtles. **

* * *

There's this insane mix of adrenaline and power that comes from walking down the streets of New York City alone at night. Mind you, it's not the smartest thing for a 5'6 brown haired teenager to do, but when you make it to your apartment and you close the door behind you, there's that twisted sense of survival. Kind of like, "Fuck you world, I survived!"

Mind you, I was still walking at this point in my empowerment of the evening.

It was fall. The wind was bone chilling and the drizzle slapped against my black umbrella as I walked down 7th avenue towards my apartment on 6th. I cursed myself for only wearing my red zip up sweater and my pair of holey jeans. To make it worse, my chucks were soaked all the way through to my socks as I marched the 20 minute walk home. It was one of those unforgiving fall weekends that made you wish you were held up at home in front of a fireplace with a book.

I was heading home from working the midnight shift at 'Second Time Around,' a second hand antique shop down on 8th. I had been working there since I turned 16 a year ago. The owner was a really sweet lady, but I didn't see much of her. She was always picking around for new items to bring into the shop, and so she left me to take care of the place most of the time. It paid well at least, and most nights the walk home wasn't too nasty. 'Most nights' being the operative words in this particular case.

See, personally, I never minded living in Midtown. But there's no one who can forget its rating as one of the worst parts of New York City for crime. If I had parents, I'm sure they wouldn't let me walk around at night time alone like my brother allowed me to However, when you live with a 22 year old university student, the last thing on his mind is where his baby sister is at any given time.

It seemed to be getting colder the further I walked, but I didn't doubt it was because of the wind picking up speed. I tucked my umbrella handle under my armpit and stopped against a wall for a minute so I could unwind my ear buds from my cell phone and shove them into my ears. I turned up the music as loud as it would go to block out the whistling of the wind and the screeching of the tires. I started to walk again as I picked my song.

I cursed as I miss stepped over a piece of concrete and right into an ankle deep puddle. The muddy water splashed up and soaked through my jeans to my knee. I jumped to the side and shook my left leg violently to dispel some of the nasty water. This turned out to be a bad call as my cell phone flew out of my pocket and ripped the ear buds from my ears, going tumbling into an ally way.

"For fucks sake!" I snapped my umbrella closed and stormed into the ally, searching for the phone. My hand was just reaching down for the hard protective case as I noticed five pairs of boots surround me and heard a series of deep, guttural laughter.

"Looks like we got ourselves a new catch, Dragons." I heard a chain rattle as it was snapped taunt in the hands of the deep, husky voice that spoke.

I swallowed and didn't move. My left hand wrapped around the phone and my right hand felt sweaty and strained from gripping the umbrella so tightly. I stood slowly, as if any quick movement would spring the thugs into action. I looked around. There were four men, all stocky, two tall, two short, and one woman. All were wearing leather and jean with soaking multi-coloured hair and dragon tattoos that snaked up and around the skin that was showing. Their eyes glinted with menace, and they all held weapons that ranged from baseball bats to chains to large pieces of metal.

The Purple Dragons.

As I lifted my hands, my legs started to shake. "Look, guys, I don't want any trouble. I have no money, I don't have a purse. I'm only 17. I just want to get home."

"'I'm only seventeen! Please don't hurt me!'" The men laughed as the woman mocked me. "Honey, you shouldn't be out this late so young. You could get hurt!" She laughed and wound up her baseball bat, ramming it into my side and knocking me to the ground, sending all the air out of my lungs and my phone skidding off into the darkness.

I wheezed and rolled onto my back, gripping at my knee that had been shredded in the process of being knocked onto uneven New York concrete. "P-Please. J-just leave m-me….alone." The words were hard to get out as I tried to regain my breath.

One of the taller men laughed, pushing his blue hair out of his face. "And let a sweet thing like you pass us by? Sorry baby," He grabbed me by my neck and lifted me till my feet were off the ground, causing me to choke. I clawed and his hand with my free one, but he just squeezed tighter, pinching my skin and causing my face to turn red from lack of breath and the constriction of my air way. "You're all ours tonight."

Panicked, I swung my umbrella around and made contact with his head. It didn't hurt him, but the contact surprised him enough to drop me. I feel to the ground, landing on my ass as I threw my foot upwards and made contact between his legs. He cursed and dropped like a rock.

I rolled over onto my stomach, coughing and gripping at my neck. I regained my feet just in time to feel contact with my stomach from one of the shorter men, sending me back down. "Not so fast, bitch. Ain't nobody treat my boy like that." I rolled to the side just in time to avoid a swinging chain that would have made contact with my head.

I stood as I rolled, blindly aiming the umbrella at one of the men. His bat and my umbrella came into contact like the start of some hilarious sword fight. The strength of his weapon flung mine out of my hand and skidding into the dark to join my phone. I started backing up as they surrounded me again, but my stomach dropped when my back hit wet, cold brick. I swallowed as my hands started to shake. My empowerment was gone.

"Please. Just let me go." The tears started to fall.

They all laughed and the man with the blue hair raised his crowbar into the air. "Sorry babe, no can do."

I threw my hands up to cover my face in a futile attempt to protect myself as the crowbar started its decent to my face…

…but the contact was never made.

Confused, I dropped my hands and watched as four of the men were snatched back into the shadows and the crowbar clattered to the ground feet away.

"It's the freaks!"  
"Run for it!"

"Holy shi –"

As my eyes made contact with the woman who remained in front of me, I could hear the tell tale grunts of the men getting a major beating. She launched herself forwards, her face twisted with rage, her fist making a direct hit to cheek. Screaming in anger, I reached up, grabbed her hair and dropped and rolled, smashing her head into the concrete. I could taste the blood pooling into my mouth.

With one hand still knotted up in her hair and the other a fist pulling back, I looked down at her with a sneer. "You shouldn't be out this late, bitch. You could get hurt." I drove my fist into her face, knocking her out just as a baseball bat made contact with my temple. I felt myself fall to the side, my cheek falling into a puddle. I just managed to make out four shadowy figures surround me as everything went dark.

* * *

"Well what were we supposed to do? Leave her there for when the Dragons woke back up?" The voice sounded almost Brooklyn, gruff, deep and powerful.

"Do you remember when you took me here? Remember how well that worked out?" That one sounded really familiar. A woman's voice.

"She's right, Raph. The girl will probably remember us as her attackers, not her savours." That voice was soft, intelligent.

"Master Splinter isn't gonna be too happy with us, dudes."

"Guys, enough. It's our job to save people. We saved her. We're just going to have to deal with the repercussions." The chatter of the others stopped after this voice spoke. I could tell why. It was a young voice, but demanded attention. "We're just going to have to make her understand that we mean her no harm, and hopefully that will be enough to allow her to put our appearances at rest."

As I came back to full consciousness, I started to notice more things. I noticed that I was laying on something soft; a couch maybe. I noticed I could feel pain just about everywhere. I could feel bandages on my side, my cheek and my fist. I felt the most pain around my neck, where the bruising was making it hard to breathe. I choked a little bit as my eyes began to flutter. I moaned as my hand moved up to touch my tender neck. I rubbed my eyes and started to sit up. "Where am –" My eyes opened and I looked around.

"WHATTHEFUCK!" I jumped backwards, fell off the couch and hit the ground hard. I rolled onto my back and scurried backwards until I ran into a corner. The reason for my fear? The fact that in front of me stood four tall, green, humanoid creatures that looked quite a bit like turtles.

Instantly all four turtles dropped their weapons to the ground, holding their hands up high as if to show me they meant me no harm. One in a blue mask stepped forwards, kneeling down in front of me. This only caused me to shrink back further into the corner, my face contorting with fear casing my wounds to re-open.

"Please, Miss, we mean you know harm. I know we look…different. But we won't hurt you." It was the same commanding voice from before my eyes opened. "My name is Leonardo, and these are my brothers." As he turned around to motion to them, my leg swung out and round housed him in the head, sending him sprawling backwards. I jumped to my feet and ran.

"GABRIEL." I irrationally screamed my brother's name as my apparently bare feet slapped against the stone floor. I ran towards a door and threw it open, only to find a bedroom. Cursing, I looked around wildly and noticed and entrance out. I raced through the center of the huge, circular room, jumping down into a kind of shallow pit in the middle of the cave, running past punching bags and staffs and towards the door. I was just reaching it when something large and green cut me off. This one was wearing an orange mask. "Listen dudette. That's the way to the sewer. You probably don't want to go that way."

I shrieked and backpedalled, making contact with another green figure. I wiped around to see one with a red mask, his hands crossed across his chest, looking down at me. "Just chill the fuck out."

I turned and ran again. Past the two other creatures and towards another hopeful exit. Instead, I ran into the one person I least expected to see.

My boss. April O'Neil.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello again! I saw that this story had a few views, but no reviews or favorites, so I wasn't really sure if anyone enjoyed it or not. I'm on break for school and I'm thoroughly enjoying writing it, so I'm going to keep updating it anyways, hehe! But everyone's thoughts would be spectacular! Thank you very much! _

_I, of course, own nothing of any of the turtleverses. Which sucks... _

* * *

April held up her hands in front of her, palms facing me, her green eyes staring into my dark ones. "Charlotte, I need you to trust me."

I took a step back. "Trust you? _Trust you_? I don't even _know_ you! All the days I was left to run your store alone you were down here frolicking with monsters?!"

I heard a cough to my left and whirled to face it, looking into the almost saddened eyes of the one with the purple mask. "Um, we're not actually monsters, really. We're genetically altered turtles. See it all happened about –" A cough came from behind me. The purple masked turtle stuttered and his voice got quiet. "Well yes. Its uh…quite a long story I don't think you are quite apt to hear at the moment." His eyes shifted downwards to his clasped hands.

April touched my shoulder to turn me to face her, which caused me to jerk away as if burned. "Charlotte, please. You're a mess. You have no shoes, and no way to get home this late at night. Just come and sit down and let us explain." Her eyes searched mine. "Please Charlotte. Be brave."

Be brave. April had no idea about bravery. Bravery was the root of idiocy. Fear gave you a black and white outlook. Fear made you smart. Fear allowed you to assess the things around you. Fear kept you alive.

"Where's my phone? Give me my phone. I need to call my brother."

The red masked turtle gave an audible sigh and picked up my phone off of a desk surrounded by computer monitors, metal parts and screwdrivers. "I can't promise you you'll get service down here, kid." He tossed it across the room and I caught it awkwardly in my hands. I forced myself to breathe as I looked down at the now cracked screen. He was right, there were no bars. As the screen went black, I could finally catch a glimpse of my reflection. My eye was swollen and black, my cheek cracked with blood and my lip swollen and cut. My neck was covered in bruises that shaped a rather large hand. I sunk to my knees, letting my phone fall from my hands and buried my head in my hands, running them back through my long, thick brown hair.

"I have to be dreaming. Please, let me be dreaming." Tears fell from my eyes, but I would not allow myself to sob in front of these creatures. I did not shy away when April lifted me to my feet, for the adrenaline had past and the pain was back in my body. I limped back to the couch and sank down upon it, April sitting next to me. I just looked down into my hands in my lap, defeated as she began re-bandaging the opened wounds.

The four turtles came and sat in a semi circle around the couch in front of me, the one called Leonardo still rubbing his head. "We are very sorry to have startled you so much, Miss, but we ask that you please understand we were only trying to help you." I looked up into his eyes as he continued to speak. "We were out training tonight, out in Midtown, when we heard the sounds of a fight. We saw the five of them and knew that if we did not stop them, they would surely kill you." He brought his hand down back to sit on his lap with his other one.

"Since there were only four of us, the woman was left un attended. You took care of her. But as we were fighting, I lost track of the one I was fighting and he threw his baseball bat at you. I knocked him out just as his weapon hit you." The purple masked one looked down, ashamed.

"We knew we couldn't leave you there. Once they woke up they would've killed you for sure." The red masked one crossed his arms, his eyes narrowing.

"So we brought you back here man. You were pretty messed up, so we called April here over to help out. Except for April and Casey, we don't get much human interaction." The orange masked one shrugged and offered me a smile.

I ran my hand shakily through my still damp hair. I looked down at my clothes and realized then that I wasn't in the clothing I had been in before I passed out. I was in a pink t-shirt and dry jeans. They must have been April's.

I knew, deep inside me, that they were telling me the truth. My eye caught a clock on the wall to my left. It was 3 am. I had been out for three hours. If they had wanted me dead, they wouldn't have waited this long to kill me. But I still didn't understand what they were, and looking at them struck a chord of fear in me that was un mistakable.

"My sons are not monsters, child." An old, soft voice cut through the silence along with the click of a walking stick from the shadows. His voice held a very obvious Japanese accent, and there was something oddly familiar about it.

"Master Splinter," all four turtles bowed their heads towards the voice as the clacking of the walking stick got closer. I swallowed as I waited for the next monster to step out of the shadows.

"And neither am I." A large, humanoid grey rat stepped forwards from the dark. In his hand he held a very simple brown walking stick and wore an old, brown kimono. He was hunched over slightly, and his pink tail swung back and forth. His right ear was ripped where he would have lost part of it, in battle perhaps?

I wanted to be afraid of him. Just as afraid as his so called 'sons' had made me. And yet, looking into the eyes of this creature, I saw nothing but wisdom and safety. He reminded me of a time of my past, when things were simpler and everything made sense.

This rat, Master Splinter as the turtles had called him, walked towards us with care, his eyes never breaking my stare. "Yes child, my sons. As you should know better then anyone, sometimes the most loving family we can have, are not the ones we were born into." He stopped in between Leonardo and the purple masked turtle, continuing speaking before I could ask him how he knew about my past. "These are my sons. Michelangelo," the orange masked one waved and gave me a big smile. "Donatello," The one in the purple mask lifted his shoulders and gave me a small smile as well. "Raphael," This time it was the one in the red mask. He gave me a curt nod. "And Leonardo."

Splinter finally released my gaze and nodded at April. "And I believe you already know of Miss. O'Neil." April placed her arm around my shoulders and gave me a gentle squeeze. "I believe it is time for some explaining, would you not agree, Miss…?"

"Just call me Charlotte." My last name was too complicated to explain.

Splinter nodded respectfully. "As you wish, Miss Charlotte. Donatello, would you be so kind as to fetch us all some tea? And Raphael, bring over a table. Leonardo and Michelangelo, you may aid your brothers in bringing in the mugs." The turtles complied without a complaint.

Splinter settled himself down on a cushion brought to him by Raphael and laid his staff across his crossed legs. Looking at him sitting there, as frail as he appeared, something told me he didn't really need the staff for walking, and that he used it for many other purposes. "Now, Miss. Charlotte, let us explain to you the predicament you see us in."

I pulled my legs up onto the couch and crossed them, leaning back into the soft cushions as Donatello passed me a steaming hot cup of tea. I mumbled a thank you and took it. Due to the size of his hands, his and mine brushed, and I was slightly surprised not to find them as disgustingly scaly as I had through when I looked at them to begin with. Looking at the turtles now as they all sat down, I began to notice the human qualities they had opposed to the…mutant ones.

Splinter took a sip of his tea before continuing. "It all began seventeen years ago, when I witnessed an accident. A young boy carried a glass jar with four, pet infant turtles. An old blind man was crossing the street when he was almost run down by a large truck. One teenage boy jumped forwards to save the old man, pushing the young boy to the side causing him to drop the glass jar, sending the infant turtles down the drain. As the truck swerved, a metal canister bounced out of the back. It smashed open, releasing a glowing ooze which covered their bodies. I took pity, gathering them up in a coffee can, thus making contact with the ooze myself. I took them to my new burrow. The next morning I woke to find that the four had doubled in size! The ooze had affected their growth, and changed me also, making me larger, and more intelligent.

They followed me everywhere, except above ground. I knew the people of the surface would not understand. We are so…different. I was amazing by their dexterity, but even so I was not prepared for what happened one day. They actually spoke! My name! Soon they were all speaking. Intelligence followed soon after. Realizing that the world above is sometimes a dangerous place, I began teaching them ninjutsu. The secret arts of stealth and power. And all that I knew of this world from a battered book on renaissance art that I fished out of the storm drain. I chose names for each of them. Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo." He motioned to each of his sons again as he renamed them. From hearing the story, the boys seemed much lighter hearted, and they laughed and nudged each other.

I sat and watched them for a moment and thought of my own brother. Though it was true since he started university he had little time for me, we still shared a stronger bond then many siblings, one much like the one I saw in front of me. Perhaps these creatures weren't exactly…creatures.

Splinter must have noticed this change in my eyes for he gave me a small smile. "As you can see, Miss. Charlotte, we are not so terrible as you had thought. We are merely pawns in this insane puppet show of life as you are. I think you will find yourself to enjoy the company of my sons." I offered him a small smile. Maybe I could.

"However," His face turned grave once more. "You must understand, Miss. Charlotte, that the people of the surface world do not understand our ways. We ask that you keep our existence a secret. To keep us, Miss. O'Neil, and of course yourself safe."

"Yeah man, they'd lock you up in the loony bin if you squealed!" Michelangelo laughed and grabbed a remote off the ground, aiming it at the plethora of televisions that sat behind Splinters back. He seemed much more at ease, if possible, now that we had all calmed down.

"Lay off 'er, Mikey. It ain't every day someone gets the shock of seeing your ugly face." A smirking Raphael pushed his brother to the side, snatching the remote and changing the channel, ignoring his brother's shout of protest.

"Guys, please. Be serious." My eyes moved to Leonardo, the obvious leader of the four. He looked like someone who had not smiled in a very long time. I had to wonder why.

I looked to Donatello, who smiled bashfully and scratched his head. "We're still teenagers. We turn seventeen in a month, we still have our moments of immaturity."

I couldn't help but laugh, thinking back to my birthday dinner, a month before, when Gabriel had shoved my birthday cake in my face, causing a full out food fight in the middle of our kitchen. "Its okay, I understand, I have a brother as well."

April started to clear the table and Donatello, stood and hesitantly took the seat beside me, giving me a respectful distance. "Really?"

I smiled at him. He was a very sweet…boy?...turtle?...person? Whatever he was, he was very kind, and I couldn't imagine him ever trying to hurt me. Even still, I pulled my knees into my chest. "Yeah. His name is Gabriel. I don't get to see him very much; he's 22 and has a full scholarship to Colombia University. He's working on his PhD in biology."

"Sounds like another nerd for you and LH to hit it off with, Donnie!" Michelangelo called out with a laugh.

Donatello didn't acknowledge his words. "Wow! A full scholarship to Colombia? What a lucky guy! I wonder if he's into biotechnology, or even chemistry! I would love to see what his thesis is and the experiments he's working on!" I laughed as Donatello, or Donnie, as his brothers seemed to refer to him as, prattled on about how amazing my brother was.

"Give it a rest, Don, you'll scare her off before she even decides if she likes us or not!"

"Yeah Raph, because your welcoming attitude is helping out oh so very much." I smiled at the amount of sarcasm Donnie shoved into that one sentence.

Raph turned around and shook his fist at Donnie. "I'll show you welcoming!"

"Enough, my sons!" The turtles all stopped and looked at Splinter, who stood with the help of his staff. "Unlike us, Miss. Charlotte is not a creature of the night. She, as have we all, had a very emotionally stressful night and she needs her sleep." He turned to face me. "I would offer you one of the beds of my sons, however I am afraid that all of them snore quite loudly. The couch, does however, pull out, and Raphael would be happy to assist you in making up the bed." Raphael didn't look happy with that job at all. "The rest of you, to bed."

The boys made their ways to their room, with such agility it made me wonder if they were more cat-like then turtle. Splinter was right, their dexterity was incredible.

It was the first chance I got to really look at the place I was in. It was a huge cylinder cavern, with three levels that I could see. The one that we were on held a training room in the center, the couch and television where I sat, and a computer and construction desk that I assumed was Donatello's. Columns held up the second story, a circular deck that led to four different rooms, one for each of the turtles I assumed. Splinters room seemed to be behind two Japanese doors across from where I was sitting. There was a third level, but I couldn't tell what was up there.

Raphael walked into a closet space and grabbed a pile of sheets. He was walking back over as I was pulling out the cushions

"You know, Splinter's right. We're really not that bad." He grabbed the other cushion and helped me pull the mattress out. "Sure, Leo is an egotistical bastard, Mikey is a dimwitted bozo, Donnie is a smartass and I'm a stubborn asshole," He threw the sheets across and we started tucking them in. "But we're good people. We're in it for the right reasons, you know?" I threw the other sheet over the bed as he started putting pillow cases on the pillows.

I thought back to the way they threw themselves into danger for me. How they dropped their weapons the moment the realized I was scared, and how they didn't just kill me as collateral damage. They trusted me enough to tell me the truth, even though they didn't know me. They were a family, they loved each other and they protected each other. I smiled a little. "Yeah, I see that now."

We threw a blanket out over the bed and he stepped back, crossing his arms. "Good." He looked like he wanted to say something else, but decided against it. "Night, kid." I watched him walk away, and just as he was about to jump up to the second level, I called out to him.

"Hey, Raphael?" He stopped, and his head turned slightly as if to look back at me. "Thank you. For saving my life. Without you and your brothers, Gabriel would be hearing about the police finding my body in the Hudson River." I thought I heard a small chuckle coming from him, but I could have been wrong. "Can you just tell your brothers I said thanks?"

"Sure thing, kid." And without another word, he jumped to the second level and disappeared into his bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I am loving this story so much. Writing it is so much fun! I have so many more chapters finished, which I'll have updated by the end of the week. I hope you are enjoying it as much as I am; let me know by maybe clicking that favorite button or throwing me a quick review? I'd love to know if you think its good, just alright, or terrible and i'll do my best to work on making it better! Thank you so much guys! _

_I own nothing ;_; _

* * *

"_You shouldn't be out this late, little bitch!" Faces swim around me. Blue, purple, orange, red. Streaking around me in flashes. Everything hurts. There is nothing but noise. Nothing but dark and voices and faces. _

"_Time for a little fun…" _

"…_bounced out of the back…" I whirl. There are rats everywhere, eyes red as blood. I scream. _

"…_They followed me everywhere…" The rats run towards me, clawing up my legs, my arms, my neck. My neck hurts. I can't breathe. There is no air. _

"_Sorry baby. You're all ours tonight." Snakes in all colors wrap around my neck, constricting, tighter and tighter. I can't breathe. There is no air to breathe. I can't scream. Snakes, rats, baseball bats, chains; they surround me in the dark. There is nothing but death. Nothing but fear. _

"_Charlotte. My sweet baby girl." A soft, sweet voice splits through the darkness, like a beacon of light. I catch a glimpse of long black hair and a pale face. _

"_My little warrior." Strong and powerful. Kind eyes, a loving embrace. The snakes around my neck begin to let go as I claw at them. _

"…_F-FATHER!" My voice is a croak. "MOTHER!" I sob. I scream. I cry. _

_One rat comes forward; this one has kind, brown eyes. He sits on my shoulder and licks my ear. _

_The two figures are walking towards me from the darkness. Cutting through the images of death and fear. But just as they are about to step out of the shadows, a clawed fist bursts through both chests. Blood splatters everywhere, streaming down my face. _

"_FOOLS!" This voice, harsh, evil. Menacing. It covers the screams coming from my voice as the rats and snakes old me back from running towards the slumped figures. _

_Laughter fills the air. _

"_Charlotte!" _

_Hands everywhere. Earth quakes, rain, fire, weight, breathing. Can't breathe. _

"_Charlotte! Wake up!" _

"_CHARLOTE!" _

"CHARLOTTE!" I flew up out of bed, screaming. Tears streamed down my face in an abundance of salt, and the sheets were twisted and thrown around in array. My hands were shaking and my skin was covered in a cold sweat. I could feel new wounds on my neck from where I had scratched at it in my sleep. Around me stood the four turtles, April and Splinter, all with mixed expressions of worriment and wariness.

April sat herself down on the bed beside me, pulling me into her arms as I shook. "It was just a dream, Charlotte. You're awake now. You're safe. No one here is trying to hurt you."

I allowed her to pull my head into her chest, but all I wanted was to be at home in Gabriel's arms. I had had dreams of the two people before – as had he – many times. Our parents. Or the only parents we had every known.

I was too shell shocked to sob, as I always was after these kinds of dreams. My hand cradled my sore neck. Feeling the pain of breathing was enough to remind me I was still alive.

"Donatello, tea. Leonardo, go to my chambers and find some calming incense. Raphael and Michelangelo, find some crackers for Miss. Charlotte to eat." Splinter's voice was soft and calming, and the boys left without batting an eye while he started to re arrange the bed sheets. Once they were folded at the bottom of the bed, he came and sat down beside April and I. A tea was placed in my hands moments later by Donatello, along with a plate of crackers beside me. Not long after, the room was filled with a calming, herbal scent.

The turtles placed themselves around the room, their weapons drawn. Leonardo stood facing the door, a katana in each hand. Michelangelo stood by a door that could have been an elevator, twirling a pair of nun chucks absently in his. Donotello was behind the couch, his bo staff at the ready. Raphael was crouched on the second level of the cavern, a sai in each hand that he twirled while resting his elbows on his knees. Something about seeing them that way calmed me down, and I was finally able to take a sip of my tea and breathe normally again.

No one spoke as I sat there and drank, but I knew what they all wanted to know. "I apologize; I am not usually like this. The events tonight were a bit of a trigger for some of the things that happened in my past." I tried to speak with as much dignity as possible, but my voice cracked. I looked down into my tea and swirled it around a little, sitting up on my own and crossing my legs.

Splinter put a hand on my knee, and I surprised myself by not shying away. "Fear is nothing to be ashamed of, but we should not let it cripple us and become our weakness. Being brave is a challenge, one we must rise up to meet. Even in the darkest of times."

I sniffed slightly. "You remind me of someone I used to know, a very long time ago."

Splinter smiled at that. "I think I shall take that as a complement, child."

If only he knew.

I looked up at a clock on the wall, it was 6 o'clock am. Gabriel would be waking up soon to bike the 30 minute route down to university, and he would begin to worry about where I was. "I know my phone doesn't have service, but do you have anything that I could call my brother on? If I went home now he'd take me to the police and I'd have to try to explain what happened and how I survived."

Donnie made his way over to his desk, sheathing his bow as he did so. "I think I know exactly what you need. I've actually been updating our Cell Shells and hooking them up to my own cell tower network so we can use them anywhere, even cross dimensionally. Or at least, that's what I'm hoping for" I didn't even bother to ask what he meant by that. At this point, anything was possible. He picked up a small, green phone that looked like it flipped open. It was square and flat.

He walked it back over to me, flipping it open to show me a screen, a keyboard and a little blue disk with a switch beside it. "When the switch is up, it works holographically with other Cell Shells. Meaning the ones we have." Everyone in the room lifted theirs to show me. "If one of us calls you, like Mikey for instance, a hologram will appear." The phone started to buzz and he clicked the answer button, causing Michelangelo's face to appear in a 3D form projecting from the little blue disk. I looked over at him to see a big goofy smile on his face.

"When you have the switch down, it works normally, as in speaker to ear. Each of our numbers are programmed into the phone by speed dial. One is Leo, two Raph, three myself, four Mikey, five Master Splinter and six April. Seven and eight are Casey and LH; you haven't met them yet so don't worry about them." Great. Donatello handed me the phone which I turned around in my hands.

"Since is hooked up to my system, it wont cost you a thing." He smiled at me, to which I returned. It was a slick little phone, something new and exciting.

"Thank you. Thank you all. You've been so kind to me even though I have been anything but accepting." I stood, keeping my winces to myself and dialled my brothers number. I listened to the dial tone and leaned on the arm of the couch. Seeing me more relaxed, the turtles relaxed as well, sheathing their weapons.

"Hello?!" Hearing Gabriel's voice was somewhat panicked.

"Hey Gabe, its me, Char."

"Char! Thank god. I woke up this morning and you weren't in your room. Why didn't you come home last night?" I could see him now, in his room, running his hand through his cropped brown hair, fixing his glasses and scratching his neck.

I froze for a second, working up the courage to lie to my brother. I was a seasoned liar, but never to my brother. I just never needed to before. "The shop stayed open longer then usual last night; there were a lot of tourists with jet leg trying to buy some stuff to bring back." I figured the best way to lie was with a bit of truth. "I started on my way home, but my cell phone slipped out of my pocket and smashed in an ally way. I had to go to a new phone company and buy a new phone. By that time it was late and I didn't think it was safe to walk home, so I crashed at my boss' house." Well, I crashed WITH my boss at least.

Gabriel seemed relived and to believe me. Why wouldn't he? I never lied to him. "I'm just glad you're alright. Are you going to be home tonight?"

I caught a glimpse of myself in the reflection of one of the computer monitors and winced. "No actually. Miss. O'Neil offered to take me with her on one of her picking expeditions to…Brooklyn this week!" Hopefully he was too busy getting ready for school to notice. "We'll be gone for about a week."

"What are you going to do about your school work?" Goddamnit. I forgot about school.

"I'll call in sick and get my teachers to email me the work. I have all my textbooks at home; I'll grab them before I leave." I'm such a bad person.

"Just don't fall behind, okay? You're doing really well in school."

I sighed. "Yes, Gabe, I know. I wont. Get to school, you're going to be late! Add my new number, okay?"

"Sure thing. Stay safe, Char."

"You too Gabe." With that, we hung up. I snapped the phone shut and slipped it into my borrowed pants. I looked up the others all looking at me expectantly. I started to fix the couch as I talked. Leonardo gave me a hand. "I can't go home until the bruises go away, and I certainly can't go to school. I'm going to have to stay in a motel for the week; I have enough money in my bank account to do okay."

"Oh no, you can't do that!" April's voice sounded worried.

I smiled at her. "Don't worry, Miss. O'Neil, I'll get a motel by your shop and I'll still work my hours. But I'll work in the back so no one notices me."

April laughed and took the pillows out of my hands, placing them down on the couch. "Charlotte, I could care less about your hours this week. I mean you wont be living in a motel for a week." Her eyebrows furrowed. "Unfortunately, all I have is a regular couch for you to sleep on, if that's okay?"

Splinter came forward and put a hand on my shoulder. "You are also quite welcome to stay here, child. We can make up a guest room for you to sleep in for the week, if that would be more to your liking."

I looked around to the six people who had done nothing but help me in the past six hours and thought back to how horribly I had acted before I understood what they were. Or at least, kind of understood. Yes, they looked differently, but they were kind and caring creatures. I was safer with them then I was with anyone else in this city. "I wouldn't want to be a burden. I have been nothing but cruel to you all." I crossed my arms, feeling uncomfortable and ashamed.

"Dudette, don't even stress. We look funny to everyone! Raffy boy is the worst of us all though, what with his ugly fa –" Mikey didn't even get to finish before Raphael had jumped down from the second floor, ramming his body into Michelangelo's and sending them both flying towards the ground in a wrestle. The rest of us laughed at the sight.

"Please, do us the honour of keeping you safe here until you are ready to go home. It's the least we can do for the scare we have given you." Leonardo gave me a small bow with his words. I felt guilty for kicking him before.

"You're more then welcome!" Donatello's voice chipped in.

"You just have to split for the pizza!" Mikey's voice came through with a laugh, even though his brother was struggling to pin him down.

"And the duct tape for Mikey's big fat mouth!" Raphael's voice was smug from his win over his brother.

I looked around at them all and allowed myself a smile. Maybe it was true what my father used to say. Out of every bit of darkness, you can find a hint of light. And the turtles were a light that was quickly growing.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: YAY! I'm so glad you guy's are liking it! Shit's about to get serious next chapter! I love you all! 3 _

_Again, own TMNT, I don't. :( _

* * *

The rain was beating down again, which gave perfect cover for a messed up girl and a group of four disguised turtles to make their way down 6th avenue. I still wore April's clothing, but had donned my own red sweatshirt and chucks again to make the trip to grab what I needed to survive the week in a cavern with four mutant turtles and a humanoid rat.

The turtles were dressed in very baggy clothing with beanies and sunglasses that made them fit in perfectly with the douche bag thugs of the street. Anyone seeing us together would just thing us a group of trouble making teenagers looking for a place to tag.

Mikey pulled his sunglasses down a bit to get a good look at a huge mural of a spray painted dragon, giving himself another push on his skateboard. "Dude, you live in like, the center of Purple Dragon territory."

Leonardo shoved his hands in his pockets, looking tense as he gave a sweep of the street. It was only 7 am, but the streets were starting to fill up. "Have you ever run into them before?"

I shrugged. "A couple times, but a lot more when I was younger and we were living down by the docks. Back then, if you were a kid on the street, you were claimed by the Dragons. Even if you didn't want to be."

Raphael gave me an incredulous look. "You tellin' us you were part of the dimwitted lizards?"

I rolled my shoulders uncomfortably as the doorman opened the door for us and we walked into the run down lobby of my apartment, Mikey kicking his skateboard up into his arms. "Kind of." I pressed the elevator button and waited until we were all on and the doors were closed to finish. "Like I said, you were even if you didn't want to be. It was easier to be on their good side then on their bad side. I was never considered a Dragon, but so long as I had a couple of play mates in the gang, the rest would leave me alone." I clicked floor 21, and we started the ride up.

"Was it them that taught you to fight ?" Donnie asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Gabe and I lived with a street mother who was part of the Dragons. She had an older son, Padlock, who was actually a pretty okay guy, for what he was into. His mom put him in charge of keeping us all safe, so he taught us to fight instead of having to stick around and watch us." We all stepped off the elevator and headed down the hall way towards apartment #2114.

"That's a heavy past." Leonardo spoke quietly, curious, but not pressing.

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so." I reached into my pocket and retrieved the keys I had salvaged from my still-wet jeans before we left. I shoved the key in and unlocked the door, walking in and motioning the turtles to follow me. "Welcome to my castle, guys."

The apartment was a pretty decent size for one in New York City. It was a two bedroom place, with a kitchen, living room, dining room and one bathroom. Everything was open, so when you first walked in, you could see the open kitchen and the living room, with the dining room opposite to the kitchen on the other side of the entrance hallway. Mine and Gabe's rooms were on opposite ends of the place, with the bathroom on his side. We had a small television and two laptops sitting in the living room with the one couch we owned. Both of our text books were strewn across the living room floor, with papers and homework intermixed. That's where Donnie was drawn to.

Mikey headed to my kitchen, shamelessly searching through my fridge. "There's leftover pizza on the bottom shelf." I mentioned. "You're welcome to have it."

Mikey turned to look at me like I was a mother who just said yes to a five year old about buying a puppy. "Dudette, you are the most amazing dude in the city."

Raphael plopped down on the couch, his arms tucking behind his head, eyes closed. "We're pizza people." He said it as if it explained everything.

"Wow! These equations are amazing! Your brother is a genius! A protégée!"

I shook my head at the sight of them all. "Sure, make yourself at home guys. I'll just go grab my stuff." I walked towards my bedroom, a smile on my face, Leo following behind.

I opened my door and walked in, grabbing a duffel bag from the corner as I did so. My room wasn't anything spectacular; there was a small double bed, a desk with five or six sketchbooks, a closet for my clothes, and some of my artwork filled the wall space around my desk. It was simple and clean, just how I liked it to be.

I opened my closet and started picking through what I would need for the week. I grabbed a few pairs of jeans, t-shirts, a couple sweatshirts, pyjamas, socks and underwear. Just the usual stuff. Something told me I wouldn't be needed anything fancy like dresses or skirts, but with the rate my day was going, anything was possible, so I threw in a few just in case.

"Did you draw these, Charlotte?" I turned around and saw that Leo had noticed the art on the wall.

"Oh, yeah." I turned back to my clothes and started folding them into the bag. "It's a lame hobby, but I've never been great at the sciences like my brother. I've always been more into the arts." I threw in an extra pair of sneakers, a green pair to differentiate from the black ones I was wearing and lifted the bag up to my bed.

I came over the desk where Leo was still inspecting the pictures on the wall. "They're amazing."

I shrugged. "Yeah, I like them. It's always relaxing to sit down with a pencil and draw out your problems." I laughed a bit. "My brother got me into it after he realized how close I was to becoming a very angry dragon. He told me I needed to find a way to keep my mind at peace." I picked up my current sketchbook and my pack of pencils and shoved them into my school back that was sitting on the chair in front of my desk. I also slipped in a palate of paints and a few paint brushes. I wasn't going to be studying all day like Gabriel wanted me to be doing. Not when I had so many interesting things to draw in the cavern.

"Hey, can you do me a favour and grab my laptop – the one with the rat decal on it – and put it in this bag along with the text books out in the living room? The things with the university crest on them are Gabe's." He nodded and left as I walked to my bedside table and gathered up my toiletries.

I zipped up my bag and headed out to join the boys. I was just about to tell them that we could get going when I heard a key being inserted into the lock on the door. My eyes widened and I made eye contact with all of them. "Hide!" My whisper was urgent and fearful as I dived behind the couch with my bag. I looked around just before the front door opened, and all four turtles were gone.

From my hiding place, I heard the door swing open and heard Gabe mutter his way in. "Where did I put that damn equation sheet?" I looked up to the ceiling to see Donnie, pressing against walls on either side of the hallway to keep himself up. His eyes went wide when he realized the equation sheet he had been looking at – and the one that was still in one of his hands – was the one Gabe was looking _for_. He simply let go of the sheet and it fluttered to the ground.

As it hit the ground, I noticed Raphael, who was hiding behind the television, lift his foot and nudge the window open a little, which caused a wind to come in and flutter the papers. Gabe, who was heading towards me and the couch, heard the fluttering and turned around, noticing the sheet on the ground. "There you are!" I held my breath as he grabbed it and shoved it in his bag, walking back out the door and locking it behind him.

We all waited, holding our breath, for a full five minutes before we all came out. "Jesus Christ, that was too close." My voice was still a whisper.

"No kidding. We should get out of here." Leo grabbed my duffel bag and I threw my backpack onto my shoulders.

"Aw, but I didn't get to finish the pizza!" Mikey sounded truly heart broken, which made me laugh, breaking the tension of the room.

"Just bring it with you, man."

He rubbed his hands together like a kid in a candy store, grabbed the last slice and followed us all out and down the stairs, just to be certain we didn't run into Gabe again.

* * *

By the time we made it out to the street, we were all laughing with adrenaline.

"That was so close! Its like the first time we were at April's!"

"I thought we were goners!"

"We would have been if not for _my _brilliant idea to open the window."

The turtles were bouncing with adrenaline, and in this state, they looked like normal kids who could have gone to my school. I laughed along with them, and allowed them to nudge me back and fourth.

Then Leo's voice cut through everyone's. "We need to be more careful! We're out of practice." His eyebrows were pulled together, a calculating, powerful look on his face.

"Aw, come on Leo! It was fun! We weren't caught, no harm done, bro!" Mikey threw the rest of the pizza crust in his mouth, dropping his skateboard to the ground and jumping on it.

"Yeah, bro. Loosen up. Enjoy yourself for once." Raphael gave his brother a shove, which only made Leonardo even crankier.

Donnie put a hand on Leo's shoulder. "Yeah man, the Shredder is gone, killed when the building exploded. Everything's okay now. You can let yourself back down."

"Sure Don, the Shredder is gone, but Karai is still at large, and the Foot and the Purple Dragons are as menacing as possible."

I held up my hands, shaking my head. "Hold up here. I need some explaining. Please remember I only met you guy's last night. Who's the Shredder, and who's Karai?"

Leo crosses his arms, his eyes getting even darker. "The Shredder is a menace. A heartless, evil soul who wants nothing but ultimate power. Master Splinter mentioned him last night, Oroku Saki. He was an old, powerful Utrom –"

"An alien species from Dimension X. I'll fill you in later." Donnie whispered beside me.

"– who would do anything and kill anyone to get what he wanted. Last month, he was destroyed when the T.C.R.I building in Brooklyn imploded on itself. He's dead now, but his adopted daughter, Karai, has taken over the Foot clan, and now she reigns over the most dangerous gangs in all of New York. And very possibly of all of North America."

None of this made any real sense, but then again, walking down 6th avenue with four mutant turtles didn't make much sense either. "Who are the Foot?"

"The Foot are a gang of ninjas who hung off Shredder's every word." Raphael, cracked his knuckles. "They're a pain in everyone's ass."

I shifted my backpack to a more comfortable position so I could slip my hands into my pocket. My right hand fiddled with my new phone, turning it round and round. "Well, how bad is this Karai person? Is she as bad as the…uh…Shredder?" I felt ridiculous saying his name. It sounded like a villain out of a comic book series.

"That's the worst thing. She's a true ninja to heart. She has this honour to the peace of the city and to us as her friends, or the duty to the memory of her father, complex." Donnie sighed. "It sucks, because she's actually a really nice person. We're trying to convince her to create a truce with us. She's still thinking about it."

"Leo's just grouchy because he has a crush on Karai and he's worried he can't 'save her from the corruption of her father's memory.'" Mikey's voice got low and growly, his brows coming together and his hands making fists at his waist. I didn't want to laugh, but I couldn't help hiding a snort in the sleeve of my sweater.

Leo wasn't as impressed with his brother's spot on imitation, and gave his brother a shove, sending him off his feet and landing on his ass, laughing. "Knock it off Mikey." I couldn't help but notice that Leonardo didn't object to his brother's accusation.

I pulled my hood up further over my head as we walked past an elderly couple. I thought it was best that I changed the subject; everyone seemed tense again, and I could only take in such odd conversation at one time. "So how do you guy's get to your place? Can you go in through any manhole? Or only the warehouse above?"

Donnie answered, seeming relieved to find something to talk about that wasn't so touchy. "We can go in through any manhole. We're just heading to the one on 7th avenue because we can use the hover boat to get to the cavern fastest."

I followed them, confused, all into an alleyway between two, run down apartment buildings and all the way to the back. Raphael, who I had noticed was the tallest of the four, bent down and pulled the manhole cover aside as if it weighed three pounds instead of three hundred. He stepped aside, motioning to it. "To your chariot, your highness." The sarcasm was thick, and it made me scowl.

"What happened to trying to get her to like us, Raph?" Donnie rolled his eyes at his brother as he walked past me and jumped down into the man hole. Mikey followed, and Leo after him. Raph gave me another smirk, and motioned for me to go. I did the rational thing a teenage girl would do to get into a dark, stinky manhole, and climbed down the ladder. Once I hit bottom, I heard the manhole close behind me and Raphael hit ground beside me, silent as could be.

Donnie pulled out his phone and clicked a button, causing a very bright light to light up the sewer. I grimaced at the sight of the greenish water rushing past beside us. He placed his hand on the brick wall beside him and a brick door moved, reviling to us all a large, green, high tech, hover boat.

"Holy shit. What the hell are you guys, millionaires?"

Leo threw my bag into the boat, finally cracking a smile. "Nah, Donnie is just really good at working with junk yard metal."

I looked over at Donnie, who was now sitting in front of a complicated looking control panel, shaking my head. "You guys are amazing."

Donnie blushed, and neither Leo nor Raph would look me in the eye. Mikey, however, was not going to allow a compliment to go unanswered. "We know dudette. We know." He laughed and threw himself in the back seat, stripping himself of his baggy clothing and throwing it in a compartment on the boat. The rest did the same. Once we were all in, Donnie started up the boat, and it lifted off the water.

"Hold on!"

We shot off like a rocket, Mikey's whoops of excitement echoing in the sewer drain pipes.

I held on to the side of the hover boat for dear life, but I couldn't help myself from throwing in my very own whoops of excitement as we sped through the pipes. My thick, brown hair wiped around my face, and my sweater flapped around my body. Laughter ripped from my throat and even the smell of the sewer didn't bother me. For the first time in what seemed like forever, I felt absolutely careless, and I loved every minute of it.

I hooked my ankles under my seat and shared a mischievous glance with Michelangelo. He looked like a child, about to steel a cookie. "On the count of three, we scream. Sound good, dudette?"

I laughed and nodded. We started the countdown. "One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

Our voices filled the air and our hands went up, nearly scraping the ceiling of the drain as we shredded around the corner. I fell to the side, laughing, landing on Raphael accidentally as we curved. He caught me in his arms, saving me from what could have been a tumble out of the boat – which at this point in time seemed like nothing more then a pleasant swim in a lake – and pushed me back up to sitting position.

I laughed and smiled at him, yelling over the engine. "Thanks, Raph!"

He looked surprised that I called him by his nickname, but he gave me what was slowly becoming his signature smirk back. "No problem, kid."

Eventually we started to slow down as we came to what seemed like a dead end. Donnie hit a button on his control panel and another wall moved out of the way, allowing him to drive the hover boat into the space. We got out, and as my feet touched the ground, the carelessness flew out of me, and I was back to remembering the situation I was in.

Donnie closed the door behind us and we headed towards a barred, metal passage way. Donnie hit a button on his phone this time, and the wall split, allowing us to walk through a small tunnel to get into the cavern the turtles called home.

Splinter sat in the middle of the room, his eyes closed, in complete silence. Even as the five of us piled in being anything but quiet, even as Mikey yawned and complained about his fatigue, turning the television on full blast, the old rat did not move. Donnie led me up to my room, which was on the third floor, carrying my bag for me. "How is he not disturbed by all the noise?"

"Master Splinter has lived with us for so long, I'm sure he could meditate through an earthquake." He set my bag down on a freshly made bed, which was the room's only furnishing. "I'll try and find you a desk and chair, but in the meantime this is all we could scrounge up. But it's comfy at least!"

I smiled at him. "Thanks Don."

He smiled back sweetly. "No problem!" He looked at the clock that was mounted on my wall. "We usually sleep in the day time, and save training for night time." He stiffened a yawn. "I'm afraid you're on your own for the next four or five hours. But don't hesitate to wake any one of us up if you need anything."

I nodded at him. He really was the sweetest out of all of them. It's hard to imagine he would ever use the bo staff that he carried with him. "I will. Thank you, for your kindness. You're probably the sweetest guy I've ever met, Donnie."

I couldn't tell, but he might have blushed. He just shrugged and muttered an embarrassed 'thank you' as he left. But I could tell from his smile he was happy to receive the complement.

I looked up at the clock as he left, and saw that it was 11 o'clock in the morning. Five hours wasn't so bad. Maybe I'd have a nap or draw or study. (Okay, I wasn't going to study.)

But to be honest, I was okay with doing anything to get my mind off the night before's events.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: So this one has a we bit of mush in it, but its got some very important information in it! As to which version of TMNT is your favorite, I am not sure, but just as a reminder this one does follow (mostly) the 2003/comic book turtleverse. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT BECAUSE I LOVE YOU 3 _

_no own does saph. :( _

* * *

Five hours turned out to be a hell of a lot longer then they first seemed to be. Unable to sleep myself – due to the time of day – and with no inspiration to draw, I found myself becoming quite bored and agitated. At around 3 in the afternoon, I laid myself down in the middle of the training area, staring up at the ceiling. I had a lamp on, giving me a shadowed light to lie in. Being alone turned out to be a horrible thing.

I realized how scared I was at that present point in time. And yet it wasn't the turtles I was afraid of. Yes, it was true I had been scared of the turtles, but I respected them and had gotten over it. Sure, it was still weird, but I knew they were good people who would do anything to keep the city safe. And nor was I still scared of the memory of my attack. I had seen worse things happen in the streets of New York City. No, this time, I was scared of not being able to defend myself.

The turtles had many fears, as I had learned over my first day with them. But all of their fears were huge and world wide. They were afraid for the city and for their family. Their enemies were huge and nearly impossible to face. And yet their skills in ninjutsu allowed them to take care of themselves and one another.

As for me, I was pretty helpless. I could handle my own in a one on one street fight, but street fighting was clumsy, cheating wrestling. When I was younger, Padlock had brought me to an old, dirty punching bag in the basement of our house and just told me to "Punch it till it breaks, kiddo." Over the 10 years we had lived there, five of them consisted of me doing just that. Trying to punch it till it broke. It never did, but it made me feel better about the things that were going on in my life. That and it helped me to break the nose of a very touchy feely boy in my year at school, who wouldn't leave me alone.

However being able to break a thirteen year old boy's nose wasn't the same as being able to defend yourself in a gang fight. And something told me that if I was going to stay with the turtles, even for a week, I should at least start fighting again. I sat up and noticed an old, patched punching bag and smiled a little.

I stood and made my way to my room, changing into a pair of shorts and a tank top, tying up my hair and lacing up my holey, old pair of black chucks. I grabbed my old phone for music, and jammed the ear buds in my ears, turning up the offensive, bass dropping dub step I usually listened to for my daily runs. I made my way back down the training area and searched around for some white medical tape. I found some on Donatello's desk and started wrapping it around my hands, taking a good look at the punching bag as I walked towards it. I started to bounce on my toes as I used my teeth to rip the tape and stick it to my hands. I clenched and unclenched my hands to get the feel of the tape and then brought them up to my face, letting the roll of tape fall to the floor.

"Long time no see, old buddy," I muttered to myself before I wound back and punched the bag as hard as I could. It swung back away from my punch, and as it came back at me, I gave it two more sharp jabs, sending it to the right. As it curved around, I threw my leg up to roundhouse it in the opposite direction.

I let all my anger at myself, my brother and my predicament out in those punches. _Fuck you Gabe, for not caring enough to tell me not to go out late at night. _My thoughts were angry and my face contorted in concentration and anger. _Fuck you, Char, for being so stupid to go out walking. _Hook, jab, uppercut. _Fuck you Dragons, and fuck your stupid ass tattoos!_ Jab, jab, uppercut, roundhouse. _Fuck bruises, fuck blood, fuck gangs! _Jab, uppercut, knee, push, shove, punch, punch, punch. _Fuck the man who killed my parents. Fuck New York City! _

I wound up and punched the bag so hard that it flew up parallel with the ground. As it came back down, I wound up and round housed it, causing the whole punching bag to fly off of its hook and into the wall behind it. I bent over, placing my hands on my knees, breathing heavily. Some of my hair had fallen from my pony tail and framed my face in sweaty tendrils. Sweat glistened on my skin. I stood, wiping my arm across my forehead.

I froze when I noticed Raphael leaning against the wall that the punching bag had just hit, one single eyebrow raised. I snatched the ear buds out of my ears, my eyes wide.

"You know, it ain't cool to break other people's things." My already red cheeks turned redder as he bent down to lift the punching bag, bringing it back and hooking it back onto its holder. He looked down at me with a smirk. "But it ain't a big deal when it's been broken before."

I self consciously took a step back. "I-I'm really sorry. I didn't know it was yours. I j-just needed to hit something, and I figured it was a better choice then the wall."

Raphael motioned to a few cracks and dents in the wall beside the punching bag. "You're right. I know from experience." He grabbed the back of the punching bag and set his feet apart. "Alright kid, you can knock it off the hook, but can you knock me over?"

* * *

Raphael and I boxed for a good two hours, him giving me helpful tips on my technique and placement, and me punching the shit out of the bag, trying futilely to knock him off his feet. We eventually switched from the bag to hand on hand, which was a hell of a lot harder. At around five, we took a break, sitting down on the ledge of the training area, each with a water bottle in our hands.

"You know, from someone who only learned street fighting, y'ain't bad, kid." He gave me a nudge.

I nodded "Thanks."

Raphael leaned forwards on his knees, taking another drink of water. "So you said you learned from a Dragon, eh?"

I snorted. "I wouldn't really say 'learned.' Padlock used to just put me in front of a punching bag and tell me to "Keep punchin' till it breaks." It became my mantra while we were living there."

Raphael chuckled; a deep, sadistic sound. "Cant say I've never lived by that one."

I smiled and looked up at the cracks on the wall beside his punching bag, taking note of all the patches. "Yeah, I can see that." I crossed my legs and took another sip of my water.

"You know, you'd make a good fighter." I laughed at that and he shook his head. "No, I'm serious! If you were trained, you'd be pretty good."

I shook my head and smiled again, but this time without any humour. "I think last night is a pretty good example against your claim."

He shook his head. "Not at all. Five armed thugs against one untrained kid in the dark? Even someone who was trained would find that difficult." He shoved me again. "Not me of course, I could have taken those bozo's down with my eyes closed."

That got a laugh out of me. I pushed my fallen hair back out of my eyes. "I can't imagine being able to fight like you guys. Training all your life; you're all amazing. It must feel pretty empowering to be able to take care of yourselves like that."

Raphael shrugged. "Sometimes it gets rough. But we pull through. Weapons and fists help." He chuckled.

"I can imagine." We looked up at the sound of a large, obnoxious yawn.

Mikey dropped himself down just as Splinter emerged from his room. "Evening bro, dudette, Sensei." He nodded at each of us, dragging himself into the kitchen. We followed him with our eyes, and the two of us burst out laughing, shaking our heads.

Raphael looked up at Splinter as he sat himself down in the middle of the room, giving Raphael a strange look that the brash turtle didn't quite catch. "Evening Master Splinter."

"Good evening to you too, my son. And to you as well, Miss. Charlotte." I nodded to him as the other two turtles appeared. Donnie proceeded to slink down in the same way as Michelangelo, but Leo jumped off of the second floor, landing on both feet crouched, seeming quite awake with a rather large, excited smile on his face. Perhaps sleep was the only thing between him and his happiness earlier that night.

"Good evening Sensei. What are we working on today?"

Raph leaned towards me, muttering to me. "Try hard." I hid my smile behind by taking another sip of my water.

Eventually all four turtles sat themselves down in front of Splinter. "Today my sons, we train without our weapons. As we learned last night, sometimes the most difficult battles can happen when we have nothing but our hands to defend ourselves with.

I took another sip of my water as the boys set their weapons aside, pairing off. Mikey was to fight Leo, and Donnie to fight Raph. As they started, Splinter walked over to me, settling himself down beside me to watch. "My son is correct. You would make a fine warrior if you were to train."

I didn't bother asking how he had heard that conversation. Splinter seemed like the kind of person that knew whatever he wanted to know. I shrugged. "I've never had anyone to train me. My brother was trained a little when we were young, before we were on the streets, but I was too young."

"It is never too late to start. Miss. O'Neil is training with me at the moment, and she is quite good. If you would be interested, I would not at all mind, as they say it, 'giving you a hand.'" He gave me a smile.

I watched the boys fight. They were precise, focused and agile. Even Michelangelo was focused and striking with complete accuracy. You could see the muscles rippling under their skin and the perspiration on their foreheads from concentration.

I took in a deep breath, thinking about all the Dragons I had passed on the street, how many cat calls and wolf whistles I had gotten. I thought of the five who attacked me the night before.

I looked into Splinters eyes with a new determination. "When can I start?"

* * *

We started one the boys left for their nightly patrol. Splinter and I sat in the middle of the room, both sitting on our knees, our hands placed down on our knees, and our eyes closed. We were surrounded by a cloud of incense. "You, my child, are brash and angry like Raphael, due to the troubled past you have lived. And yet you are dedicated like Leonardo, giving you the ability to open your mind and think rationally. Peace of mind comes from within. In order to have the ability to be a good warrior, you must start from the inside."

For a while, we just sat there in silence, our breathing matching as if we were one sole organism. Behind my eyes was nothing but black, and I could feel the thick incense against my skin. But the longer I sat there, the farther into myself I became. And then the blackness began to fade, and was replaced by images. Memories from my infancy. Most people could not remember so far back, but I had always been able to remember small snippets of information. However, this was different. This wasn't a snippet of a memory. This was a vision.

_I am being held by a pair of arms that seem too small, struggling to hold me up. It seems to be Gabriel. We're both crying quite rigorously, and I can hear us being chased by something; or someone. Trees surround us. _

_I can just see over Gabriel's shoulder, and can make out four large, daunting figures following us. Gabriel is taking a small trail, which gives us an advantage over our pursuers. We burst into a clearing. It looks like central park, but I can't be sure. _

"_Please! Help!" I turn my head to see who Gabriel is yelling at, and see a tall, strong man and a beautiful woman standing beside him. The woman holds out her arms, an alarmed look on her face, and Gabriel passes me to her. She pulls me tightly into her chest, dropping to her knees so she can hold Gabriel in her other arm, protecting us both. She seems afraid, and yet willing to protect us at all costs. _

_The man jumps into action as the four thugs burst into the clearing. Watching the man fight is hypnotizing and the fluidity of his movements allow me to stop sobbing. He takes out the men easily, without strain on his face. Once they are all laying flat on the ground, he comes over, gathering Gabriel in his arms and we all flee. _

My eyes flew open with a gasp and I fell backwards, placing my hand on my chest, my breathing uneven. Splinters eyes look upon me, wise and calculating. He waited as I gathered myself back into position, and together we close our eyes again, allowing our breathing to match up once more. Eventually, the visions come back.

_I sit in a homey living room, in the lap of the beautiful woman, who is laughing. A small, brown rat is crawling around my body, making me laugh. I try to catch him in my hands, but he avoids me. He climbs up onto my shoulder, licking my ear and making me laugh even harder. I finally catch the rat and give it a large, wet kiss on its forehead. He gives me a nuzzle back on my nose._

_The man walks in, Gabriel following behind, laughing. "Mommy look! I'm going to be a ninja just like Daddy!" The both pose next to each other in a ready position, punching twice before Gabriel breaks stance, jumping up and down happily. "I did it daddy! Did you see! Did ya?" _

_The man gives him a beaming smile, picking him up and swinging him around. "You were perfect, my little ninja." _

_I reach my hands up towards them, laughing, before I fall back against the woman. I snuggle in against her body, the brown rat curling up in my arms. I yawn. _

_The woman smiles and lifts me, walking over to kiss Gabriel on the forehead, and then the man on the lips. "I think its nap time, for everyone. Come my strong, wonderful warriors." _

When the image went black, I didn't open my eyes. Tears filled under my eyelids. I wanted it to come back. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to go back to the beautiful woman and the strong man. To feel the rats fur against my skin. If I were to open my eyes, then I knew I'd have to go back to reality.

I opened my eyes.

"His name was Hamato Yoshi. Her's was Tang Shan. I was the woman's pet rat, brought with them when they came here to aid the T.C.R.I." I could hear the catch of breath from the turtles, who had entered through the door.

I nodded. He closed his eyes, as did I.

_Tang's eyes are filled with fear. She places us in the cupboard, shushing us with a voice so urgent, we comply instantly. "Be brave, my darlings. I love you so much." Gabriel places a hand over my mouth to keep me from whimpering. _

_A man dressed in metal bursts into the room just as she closes the door, running to stand behind Hamato. "Leave us alone, Oroku Saki! We know nothing of what you seek!" _

_The man in metal is flanked by a large, tattooed thug and four ninjas. Six against one. _

"_You WILL tell me where to find the Utroms! You WILL!" The metal man grabs hold of Tang, and before Hamato can answer him, for something inside me knows he would have, the metal man drives his hand into Tangs chest. My eyes go wide, and I try to scream and cry, but there is no air to do that. Gabriel hides his face in my hair._

"_TANG!" Hamato sinks to his knees with a painful cry, tears and sobs ripping from his chest. "MY LOVE! NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Tangs body drops in front of him, and he gathers her into his arms, crying like I have never witnessed anyone cry before. Never have I witnessed such pain. _

"_Tell me, Yoshi! Where are the Utroms!" Hamato just sits there, defeated, sobbing. He does nothing when he is lifted by the Foot around him. _

"_Have it your way then. Die as a coward!" The metal man drives his still bloodied hand into Hamato's chest. Just before he dies, he screams, pained. "I will always love you!" I know he is not just speaking of his lost love. He is speaking of us as well. _

_I hear the squeaking of a rat as it's thrown to the side. Fresh, bloodied claw marks are now on the cheek of the huge, tattooed man. I watch the rat leave out the window. Splinter leaves me. _

I fell forwards into Splinters lap, sobbing. These memories…I had seen bits and pieces before, but had never allowed myself to remember everything that had happened. "When we left…" my voice was husky and filled with sobs. "…we had n-no m-memory of our first parent's last names, so we took Y-Yoshi. He was always our f-f-father, and she always o-our mother. Not…even…Gabriel remembered our f-first parents." My breathing came in sharp, painful bursts.

Splinter stroked my hair soothingly, though I could tell he was shaken as well. Somehow he had seen my visions. "I did not mean to abandon you, child. I thought you were dead as well. That they had killed you when they first came in."

I shook my head, my hands pulling at my hair, feeling my heart burst apart along with my sobs. "I wish they had. I don't know why I watched. Dear god I wished they had!"

Splinter lifted my head and looked into my eyes. "No, my child. You living is a miracle. _You_ are a miracle. You were part of something terrible, but it was in the past. This is the present, and as I have had to do, and as your brother has had to do, you will move past it. I know you are used to being afraid, but bravery is something we need to get us through our day to day life."

I sat back up and wiped my arm across my face to dispel the tears. "Mother used to whisper to me to stay brave before I would go to sleep at night."

"They were wise and wonderful people. You should take the memories of the things they said to heart."

I nodded and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down.

"So wait, you're Yoshi's daughter?" Mikey's voice was astounded.

Raphael smacked him upside the head. "Shut up, idiot!" his voice was a deep, guttural growl.

"YEOW! Hey! I was just askin' what we all were thinkin'!"

Leonardo came and sat next to us, his brows furrowed and placed a calming hand on my shoulder. "Is it true? Are you the daughter of our master's sensei?"

I nodded, still sniffling and trying to stop my breath from catching. "His adopted daughter. It was never made legal. We use his last name because without it, we wouldn't have one."

Donnie placed a hand on my other shoulder. "Look at us, we're not related to Master Splinter, and it is not something viewed in the eyes of the law, but we are a family just like any other. You were a family with Master Yoshi and Tang Shen. You were part of our father's family. Therefore you are part of ours."

I looked up and around through blurry eyes at all four of the turtles, landing with my eyes on Splinters. To think, not even 48 hours ago I did not know of these people. I did not remember my past so clearly. How could I have ever thought that these wonderful people were horrible monsters? It was clear to me then that they were the one thing in my life I had always wanted. A full family. A little part of my past.

One last tear fell from my eye and I leaned into their combined embrace. "Thank you. Thank you so much."


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I'm sorry this took me so long! The end of the weeks are always crazy busy for me. Most of my posts will be on the weekend. That and my internet is rediculously stupid...But here it is! The next chapter! I hope you like it 3 Please Review and throw me a follow if you're diggin the fic! _

* * *

Over the next few days, I became closer and closer with the turtles and my new sensei. With having gotten all of my tears and screams out of the way on my first day with them, it allowed me to actually relax and enjoy their company. I began to befriend the turtles on a larger scale, forming bonds with each of them and learning more about them.

Donatello was more intelligent then any kid I knew or had ever known at school. He always jumped at the opportunity to help me out with my homework. This was great, because if he didn't I would have never got any of it done. He spent most of his time at his desk, creating blueprints, new equations, and fixing gadgets. Speaking to him was difficult when he was in his creating zone, but if you got him talking about what he was inventing, he could talk for hours. It seemed to be the place where he was most confident and had the biggest smile on his face.

Michelangelo loved taking me out at night to explore. He was ecstatic when he found out I could skateboard, and we ended up scoping out the best skate parks in town to roll around in. He loved telling jokes and making a fool of himself; anything to get a laugh out of the person he was with. We talked about everything and anything; he showed me his entire comic book collection, and forced me to read the ones about the Silver Sentry, telling me stories about when he had fought with him. They were actually really good reads, and I enjoyed them thoroughly.

Leonardo was so full of passion. He loved his family more then anything, and would do anything to keep them safe. His true love of life was his training though, and he worked twice as hard as any of the others. He would spend his off hours helping me to learn the basics, taking me onto the roofs to teach me balance and agility, and also getting me familiar with different weapons. He was like a school teacher, constantly showing me what to do and encouraging me to try my best and never to give up. He never once gave up on me for my horrible skills saying "You're just beginning! You should have seen us when we started. It was an absolute mess!"

However, it was Raphael that I spent the most time with, and yet had figured out the least about. He would joke and smirk and laugh with his brothers though; smacking Mikey on the head to get the remote, wrestling his brothers to the ground when they won against him in video games, and laughing at his brothers jokes and teenage boy idiocy. And yet other times, he would just go to his corner of the training room and punch the punching back until a new hole was created. He would disappear for hours at a time during the night, after he and his brothers had gotten back from their nightly run, or even before and avoided joining them. He didn't distance himself from his family, necessarily, he just spent most of his time alone.

I sat at the kitchen table, sketching in my book on the third day with the turtles, a Monday. The attack that had happened Friday night seemed forever ago, and I had been sketching the boys ever since. Mikey was walking over to me, peaking over my shoulder. "What'cha drawwwin'?

I kept my eyes on the boxing turtle, following his movements and sketching them down on the paper. "Raphael."

Mikey groaned and sat down beside me, placing his feet up on the table with a large plate stacked with pizza sitting on his stomach. "Oh come on, dudette. There are so many better things to sketch in here. Like me!" He laughed and shoved a slice in his mouth.

I glanced at him, laughing as well. "I've drawn you plenty, Mikey. I'm just expanding my horizons."

"Yeah, and an ugly horizon at that!" Mikey's laugh was cut off by a sai slicing through the air, through the piece of pizza in his hand and driving it into the wall behind us. It shocked me, but only caused Mikey to whine.

Raphael worked his way over to us. "Speak for yourself, bonehead." He ripped the sai from the wall, throwing the piece of pizza in his mouth.

"Hey, bro! That was the most cheesiest piece!"

I laughed and shook my head, switching to a clean page. It was only Monday, but with Donnie's help I had finished and actually understood all my homework for the week and passed it in, leaving me free to draw whatever I wanted.

"So dudette, you want to go boarding tonight? I think I found a radical new spot." Mikey's voice was mischievous and gleeful, and I didn't have to look up at him to sense the excitement growing in his body. I started to sketch the cavern as a whole.

"I don't know, Mikey. I really should start running again. Sure, I've been training and boarding, but there's nothing like a good three hour run around Central Park, you know?"

Mikey looked at Raphael, who looked at Donnie who looked at Leo. "Do you think she could handle it?"

"Handle what?" I let my pencil drop to the table, curious.

They ignored me. "I don't know man, she's only been training for a few days."

"It could be dangerous…"

"What's dangerous?" I set my sketchbook down on the table as all four boys came to stand around the table, giving me a calculating once over.

"But she's a natural!"

"Anything could happen though…"

I stood and put my hands on the table. "Shut up and tell me what's going on!"

They all crossed their arms and looked at me. Raphael was the one to speak. "Tell us, kid. You ever Roof Run before?"

* * *

I stood on top of a 15 story building, staring across at the dark abyss between the building we were standing on and the one two stories down. The wind whipped at my loose hair and I pulled my black sweater closer into my neck.

"Hell no. Hell. No. Nope. Not happening. Sorry. Nope." I stepped backwards to get down from the ledge, but Mikey and Raph grabbed each of my arms and pulled me back.

"Not so fast, sunshine. You're a ninja in trainin' now. You gotta learn to Roof Run!" Raphael had a smirk on his face, enjoying every minute of this show.

Leo put a hand on my shoulder, giving me an encouraging smile. "Don't worry about it, Char. It's not as hard as it looks. It's all about momentum. You have the strength in your legs to make the jumps."

"He's right! Jumps like this are a cinch; you're just going down. It's the ones going up stories that are difficult." Donnie's words didn't make it seem any easier and I winced.

Leo rolled his eyes. "What Don means to say is that for the up stories, we'll catapult you. We're faster, so we'll get to the ledge before you. Raphael will jump first, ready to catch you just in case. Donnie and Mikey will make a catapult for your feet." The two demonstrated by lacing their hands together and lifting them in the motion to throw me. "And I'll come up the rear to spot you. It really is pretty simple. We wont let you fall, promise."

I swallowed looking down into the darkness. _Be brave. _"Alright. But if I die, I'm blaming you."

Mikey laughed. "Don't worry about it Char. Just run as fast as you can! Let's go!" With that, Mikey, Don and Raph all jumped off the ledge and onto the next building at full speed, laughing the whole way.

Leo put a hand on my shoulder. "You can do it. Come on!" We both backed up and then, before I could think about it, I sprinted forwards, pushing myself off the ledge and into the air.

For a moment, while my feet kicked through the air, I couldn't breathe. My heart pounded, my blood rushed and my eyes widened. But just as I thought I was a for sure gonner, my feet hit ground, my knees buckling and I stumbled forwards. I made it. I smiled. I ran.

The boys held true to their word, and not three minutes into our run we approached a building two stories higher then we were. Leo was running beside me and he gave me a nod. "Just don't stop running. Trust us."

I swallowed as Mikey and Donnie entwined their hands, never stopping their sprint. I pushed myself harder to catch up with them, giving myself a jump into their hands. I looked up and saw that Raphael had already made it over, one hand reached out to me, his sprint stopped momentarily.

I pushed off with my feet just as Mikey and Don pushed with their hands and I went flying. The gap between the two buildings was wider then most of the others, and for a split second my eyes made contact with Raphael's, frantic. But as my hand jabbed out for his, he grabbed it and yanked me the rest of the way, over his head and throwing me to the roof, the power of his arm causing me to stumble and land halfway across. I caught my balance just as the boys caught up with me.

Mikey looked at me with a gleaming smile. "Not so bad, huh?"

I grinned back. "Not so bad at all." I pumped my legs harder, dodging the metal air filtrators and the pipe lines that stuck up through the concrete of the buildings. I took a few moments to worry if my beat up chucks would survive the run, if I should stop and put my waist length hair up into a pony tail, to wonder if my shoe laces were double knotted or not. But the moment all five of us hurtled ourselves over onto another building, I just allowed myself to let go of my worries and feel just as free as the turtles.

The one thing about being a ninja that I was quickly learning from the turtles, was that having fun can be silent. We shared a thousand goofy glances and flips and tricks that made us all smile and laugh, but our voices stayed silent. My sneakered feet hit the ground hard at first, but eventually I learned how to keep my steps fast and light to keep minimal sound echoing around us. We were like shadows. It was amazing.

Amazing that is, until on one roof, we all skidded to a stop as dozens of masked ninjas dropped in from seemingly nowheres, surrounding us.

The boys stayed on their feet, weapons materializing in their hands, in ready positions. When I skidded, I had to catch myself with my hands on the ground in a crouch, not having acquired their level of grace. I stood then, between Raphael and Donatello, in a circle with our backs to the middle. A fighting stance. I inspected the ninjas and noticed a large red symbol that looked a bit like a bird print inside a large red circle. "Let me guess, the Foot?"

"You gott'er, sunshine." I clenched and unclenched my fists. From my three days in training, I could stand correctly, block and throw a few, good, controlled kicks…however other then that all I had on my side was my ability to punch a punching bag.

This time I wasn't alone, but there were way more then five opponents. And I had a feeling these guy's had a much higher ability to fight then the Purple Dragon thugs. I swallowed and brought my hands up planting my feet on the ground. "If we make it out of this, remind me to ask Master Splinter for a weapon."

The Foot attacked. They looked like a wave of blackened water swelling above our heads. The turtles counter attacked immediately, picking them off one by one. I unfortunately was not so skilled, and was knocked back with a swift hit to my side into the arms of two other foot, and they flipped me down like I was nothing but a feather pillow. The bruises on my face may have been healing beautifully, but I was about to get a skin graph of purple to replace it.

I stumbled to my feet and threw out a punch, making contact with a Foot ninja's face, snapping his neck backwards. I kicked him back with a kick to the chest and turned in time to roundhouse another one coming beside me. It wasn't graceful fighting, but at least it kept most of their punches off my skin.

"Watch out, Char!" I turned around just in time to see Mikey barrel through the crowds, knocking my sneak attacker down and away.

I nodded to him. "I owe you a large pizza, man."

He gave me his big goofy grin. "Remind me to save your shell more often!"

I turned my face back around just in time to receive a wind knocking shove to the chest accompanied by the sharp, electric feel of being tased. I coughed and brought my hand to my chest while kicking out blindly with my leg, making contact with someone's chest.

I feel to my knees, my body convulsing slightly with the amount of energy that had been pumped into my chest. I coughed and wheezed. I _really_ needed a weapon.

"Head up, sunshine!" I looked up to see Raphael catapult himself off the shoulders of a Foot ninja to drive his foot into one coming up behind me. He grabbed my hand and lugged me too my feet. "Sorry kid, we should have warned ya. They don't really play fair."

I sputtered and coughed again, leaning on him for support. "No shit?" I looked up and kicked, making groin contact with a Foot who had a katana aimed at Raphael's head. He nodded at me in thanks and I did the same. We spun back to back, my chest still screaming in pain and lifted our weapons – his being metal, mine being skin – and prepared ourselves to be thrown back into the mosh pit.

"ENOUGH! I SAID SUROUND THEM, NOT TO FIGHT THEM."

The foot stopped instantly and the five of us looked up to see the commanding voice that could control them as such. I expected a small Japanese girl. What I got instead was the metal masked man from my past.

A guttural, animal scream ripped from my throat and I pounced.

Raphael grabbed me around the waist, struggling to hold me as I kicked and screamed and lunged for the metalled man. My eyes were wild, my face was twisted in rage, and my hands were clawing to get to him. To rip his throat out. To shove his own clawed hand through his evil, heartless chest.

"Charlotte! Stop it!" Raphael's voice was strained as he struggled to hold me. "Hey guys, a little help ova here!"

"YOU MURDERED MY PARENTS. I'LL KILL YOU!" My hands were snatched by two other pairs of hands and suddenly Leonardo was in front of me, his hands on my face, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Charlotte, stop! That's not the man who killed your parents! That's not a man at all! The Shredder is dead! That's his daughter! Charlotte, look at me!" He shook my head and I stared into his eyes with all the hatred I could muster. "Get a hold of yourself, Char. You know the man who killed Master Yoshi is dead. He. Is. Dead."

I blinked a few times, and muscle by muscle I allowed myself to relax. Finally, Raphael put me down, but he kept both hands on my shoulders. I glared at the figure in disgust as she took off her helmet and gave me a passive sigh.

"You should pick your allies more wisely, Leonardo. Especially in these difficult times."

Leo crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Your father killed many people, Karai. You have lost your parents; do not pretend you do not understand her turmoil."

She only gave me a sideways look, as if giving me a once over. I stiffened and Raphael pulled me back against his chest. His hands were comforting and protective on my shoulders, but I knew that as soon as I lurched forward he would snatch me back up again.

"I have thought much about your offer, Leonardo. At first I had denied it, for I believed that my following of the Japanese Foot could handle things here in the city. But it is much too big for me to do alone. Your help and your alliance would be greatly appreciated."

Raphael stiffened behind me, and this time I put my hand on his to calm him down. I could hear a growl escaping his lips. "She's got another motive, Leo. Don't trust her. Say no." I couldn't agree more with Raph. She was a cold hearted bitch, I could tell. She had nothing but power in her eyes. She couldn't be trusted.

Leo didn't look back at his brother, but merely held out a hand to Karai. She shook his hand, nodded to him, and she and the Foot retreated into the darkness.

Raphael let go of me immediately and stormed over to Leo. "We talked about this! She's the daughter of the Shredder, you bozo! She can't be trusted!" Raphael threw his arms around; angry, pissed off and agitated. He looked like a bomb about to explode.

Leo only looked back at him calmly. "She understands what honour means. She will be true to her word. She only wants to make things better, Raph."

Raphael threw his hands up in the air, sarcasm dripping from his words. "Oh, yeah. She only wants to make things better! I'll remind you of that when you get a katana stabbed through your shell WHEN Y'AIN'T LOOKIN'!" Raphael turned on his heel and ran off the building, into the darkness.

Mikey scratched the back of his head. "Raph's not the best with the whole trusting thing."

I wasn't too sure about that, because I didn't trust her either. And I had just met her. Maybe Raphael just had a different set of instincts. But as to whose instincts were going to prove right in this gamble, I didn't know. For though I agreed with Raphael, I couldn't help but hope for everyone's sake that he was wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: OH NO! _

* * *

Raphael didn't come back until the next night, looking tired and bruised. He was followed in by a dark haired man with a white mask on the top of his head, and a golf bag strapped to his back filled with different sporting materials. They were both laughing, even though they both looked exhausted.

"The look on that Dragon's face, buddy. Gold. Pure gold."

"Didn't even know what hit 'em."

Splinter gave me a tap on the cheek with his staff, and my gaze went straight back to the weapon in my hand. "That is Mr. Casey Jones. Don't worry about him for right now. You will make many acquaintances with him. Eyes on your sword." Splinter hadn't been entirely too happy about specializing me in one particular weapon so soon. But after realizing my affinity of finding trouble, and his knowledge of his son's great friendship with it, we all reasoned that it would be beast for me to have some general knowledge.

I had discovered thus far that my aim was fantastic. Throwing stars and knives became my favourite because of my ability to hit my target, and hit it well. But those things couldn't help me all too well in battle; thus I was forced to learn the ways of the katana.

I found it too difficult to use single handed katana like Leo, so I ended up using one singular weapon instead of two. The one in my hand at that moment was a heavy old training sword of Leo's; it was a single handed, but the size difference in our hands compensated for the difference of weapon. I held it in front of me with two hands; my elbows straight and feet planted. I was going through blocking exercises, Splinter walking circles around me and tapping me with his stick to adjust my position.

"Front attack!" I jabbed my right elbow backwards, bringing the sword parallel with the ground, still gripped in both hands. I took a breath and kept my focus just above the line of the blade. Splinter gave my abs a smack. "Forget not about your stomach."

I tightened my hands. "Side from position!" My body pivoted to the left, my hands moving to bring the silver katana diagonal with my body, both hands still gripped tight, my back arching as if the attack was coming from above me. Splinter gave me a shove, causing me to wobble. "Strong body. In multiple attack scenarios, by the Foot for instance, you will not only be facing one sole opponent. Right side!"

I swung around again, my sword throwing outwards, elbows locking, being parallel with the floor again as if I were hitting a baseball bat. Though the work required little movement, the muscle control and concentration had started a small sweat on my brow.

"Hey, who's the chick?" My eyes looked up Casey Jones, but my body did not move. He was looking at me with a smirk on his face that was no wheres near as endearing as Raphael's. That might have also been because I wasn't a fan of his terminology.

"You could ask me yourself." I made a 180 turn when Splinter barked out another attack.

Casey Jones walked right up to us, unlike Raphael who lagged a safe distance away. Though he was a smartass, he was at least respectful. "Sorry toots. Who are you?" His smile was cocky, as was his posture, and I wasn't enjoying it one bit.

Whether accidentally, or to spite the pompous young man, Splinter barked out an order that landed my sword right by Jones' neck, causing him to jump to the side like a startled puppy. "Charlotte Yoshi."

Splinter sighed and waved his hand at me in defeat. "We will resume another time." He nodded at Casey as he walked past. "Mr. Jones."

"Hey, Masta' Splinta'." He smiled, half composing himself for the rat, and then stopped, seeming to realize something. He spun back to me, his eyes wide. "Wait, you don't mean _the_ Master Yoshi guy, the one who trained Splinta'?"

I nodded as I sheathed my sword into the scabbard strapped to my back. "The one and the same." I nodded at Raphael as he came to stand next to Jones, his arms crossed and an amused smile playing at his lips. "Feel better?"

He rubbed a dark spot on his arm, but looked more relaxed then I had ever seen him. "Tons."

I turned to head to the weaponry closet to grab some throwing stars as Jones continued to sputter. "Woah, woah, woah! You can't just leave a guy hangin' like that! How did Yoshi have a daughta'? How did you survive?" His hands were waving around everywhere, as if he was reaching for the answers to his questions instead of asking them.

I heard Jones give a huge yelp of pain, which I imagined came from Raphael giving him a punch on the arm. "Leave her alone, pal."

"Alright, alright! Lay off, lover boy! Hey! OW! Quit punching me, shell-for-brains!"

"Quit asking for it, knuckle-head!" I felt like I was back in the street house as the sounds of wrestling and angry grunts filled the room. I opened the door, grabbed a bag of ten and strapped them to my waist along with a few throwing knives. Closing the door with a sigh, I turned around and picked one up out of the bag, debating on if it was worth it to lodge one in Jones' head to get them both to shut up.

Leo walked past me at the sound of a buzzer coming from the front door. "Trust me, they aren't worth the effort. It would only make them complain louder." I smiled at that and spun the star around in my hand, walking forwards back into the training area.

"Casey Jones! You stop that right now!" April's motherly tone nearly made me comply to her words as well. Jones quit his quarrel and burst to his feet, smoothing out his hair like a proud rooster.

"Hey baby! Long time no see!" He tried to lean against the wall to look cool, but just ended up looking disgruntled and awkward. I turned around, trying to hold my laugher in.

April marched up to him with an angry look on her face. "Where have you been? I haven't heard from you in a week! Are you avoiding me?"

"What? No! Not at all!"

"Why aren't you retouring my calls?"

"I didn't get any calls!"

"Did you check your phone?"

"I lost my phone!"

I had to lean against the wall to keep myself up, tears falling from my eyes. I caught a glimpse of Splinter shaking his head and rolling his eyes as he closed his sanctuary door behind him. I wiped my tears as I pushed myself up, reaching over to grab my sweater and heading to the elevator. I shrugged it on and pulled my hair out of its pony tail, depositing the star back into its bag.

I was just clicking the up button when Raphael slipped into the elevator beside me. "Mind if I join ya? I don't want to be around to witness that." He jabbed his thumb at the quarrelling pair.

I gave him a smile and laughed, bouncing on my toes to keep my bare legs warm. "Sure thing."

When we stepped off the elevator, I regretted wearing spandex shorts in the middle of the fall. I swallowed my complaints and just followed his movements as he climbed up onto the top of the building; him much more gracefully then I.

Once we got on top, my legs were officially numb and I had mostly forgotten about them. He pulled out two targets hiding in a broken down door and set them up, coming back to stand beside me a good thirty feet away from the targets. "So, how good's your aim, sunshine?"

I gave him a shrug. "Don't I get to see what I'm up against first?"

He gave me a boastful smirk and drew one of his sai from his belt. Without a pause, he wound up and flicked it towards the target, landing a perfect bull's-eye. "Wow! Damn, boy, you're good!" He crossed his arms and gave me another smirk, obviously quite proud of himself. I pulled a star out and spun it in my hands. "I'm not that good, I have to say…"

He gave a laugh. "Quit stallin' and throw the damn star, kid."

I smiled and planted my feet, lifting my hand to make eye contact with the bull's-eye. I then wound up before Raph could complain about me taking my time and released the star. My smile grew wider when the star lodged itself in the red middle of the target. It wasn't dead center like his, but it was still very impressive.

Raphael's jaw dropped. "Holy!" His hands went up to his head in disbelief and I crossed my arms, giving him my own boastful smirk. "No way had you learnt how to do that in four days!" He shook his head with a laugh.

I laughed as well and grabbed another star. "No, I wish. I'm no protégée, Raph. I used to use a slingshot when I was a kid. My aim has always been good." I wound up and lodged the second one right next to the first, slightly closer to the middle.

We took turns throwing stars and joking around for a while. He even let me have a try at his sai, which I had a feeling didn't happen to many people. My first shot landed the weapon between the middle and the edge; not my best shot, but not bad. As I prepared for the second one, Raphael gave me pointers, lifting my arm and touching my stomach to remind me of my core like Splinter had. Seemed it was my trouble spot. I was just about to hurl it off when Raphael froze, causing me to catch my breath.

He took the sai from my hand and held it in his, turning so his shell was against my back. I pulled my hood down so I could hear whatever it was that had set him on edge. We slowly turned, creeping towards the target to retrieve his other sai. I didn't dare speak.

Finally, I heard the noise and my head wiped to the left. It was only small, like the sound of a foot shifting on gravel from somewhere far away. I pulled two throwing knives from my bag silently and gripped them in sweaty hands.

"We're being watched." Raphael's voice was so quiet, I could barely hear him.

"We should run. Try to lose them."

I could feel him stiffen. "I ain't no runner, Char."

I swallowed. "Maybe not, but think about how close we are to home. We can't risk that kind of fight, not when you'd be virtually alone."

I could sense the conflict going on inside him. Finally, just when I thought I would have to run off just to get him to come, he turned and booked it to the left, heading off towards the next building. I spun on my heel following him, slipping my knives back into my bag as I prepared myself to jump onto the next building. I swallowed as I realized this was in fact only my second time Roof Running and the only person I had to help me get over buildings was Raphael.

It was a different kind of adrenaline that was pumping me forewords though. The night before, it had been the adrenaline of adventure. This time it was the fear of an unseen pursuer. Or pursuers.

I pushed off with my legs, landing on the next building without much difficulty, pumping my legs faster to keep up with the powerful turtle running in front of me. I jumped and dodged, my chilled legs forgotten and my hair knotting behind me as I ran. I tried to match Raph's foot steps, but I ended up just bumbling behind him. I ended up just trying to keep my path as straight as possible and not fall to my death.

I couldn't help but look behind me once as we landed on a relatively flat roof. What I saw made my heart drop and my legs go faster. I turned back around and tried to catch up to Raphael. "Uh, Raph? We got a bigger problem then anticipated."

"How many?"

I looked back again. "Uh? Twenty? Thirty? I don't fucking know, they're all ninjas!"

Raphael cursed, looking around for some kind of escape. I knew he wanted to just stop and fight, but something was keeping him running. I had a feeling it was my incapability to watch his back. I reached into my pocket as we jumped another roof, looking for my phone before realizing I had left it back in my red sweater. "I don't have my phone. Do you have yours?"

He shook his head and veered to the left. "We're on our own, Char. Think you can make that jump?" He pointed to the next building ahead. "There's no way they can. It could give us a lead against 'em."

I looked at the four story incline with a gap across that looked wider then any building I had jumped yet. "No way in hell!"

"Too bad." He grabbed my wrist and lifted me upwards into the air, causing me to land in his now laced hands. He vaulted me forwards and I screamed, flying through the air, across the darkened path towards the 30 something story building above us. I waved my arms and legs around in the air, desperately trying to make the ledge. I looked down into the darkness and my eyes got wide. I wasn't going to make it. _I wasn't going to make it!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Alright, kiddies. This is where we really get into the plot line. This follows true as can be to the time frame of the '03, and if you've watched it a lot of the dialogue will seem similar to the show due to my need to explain the goings on's to those of you who have not seen. (which you should because the grittiness of the '03 version is amazing) So prepare yourselves for an epic journey!  
_

_Also, Kevin Eastman, you still own the turtles, even though I wish you would give them to me for my birthday. _

* * *

I looked up and reached for the edge, praying for a miracle. Just as I thought my fingers were going to grab onto air, my right hand caught the edge of the rough cement. My body slammed against the building, my nearly being ripped from its socket. I tried to grab the ledge with my other hand, but my upper body strength wasn't good enough. I clawed at the building with my feet, trying to move myself upwards from the thirty story fall to my death. Raphael only just caught the edge as well, but used it to propel him up and over. He reached down for my left hand.

"YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE!" My voice was a wild shriek that mixed with the whipping wind. The fear was thick and obvious in my voice, and my head was spinning with heavy vertigo.

"I KNOW!" He had to yell back at me so I could hear him. "GIVE ME YOUR GODDAMN HAND!" I swung my body and my hand up, our hands latching onto each others wrists and he pulled me to safety. He didn't give me more then a second to catch my breath before he shot off again.

We bounded over what felt like hundreds of buildings. I don't know how long we ran for before we finally stopped and slowed down. When I turned to look behind me, there was no one to meet us but wind. Raphael leaned against a wall while I sunk to my knees, both of us scrounging for breath.

"We lost em." Raphael pushed himself up, scanning the horizon for our pursuers.

I rolled onto my back and lifted my feet into the air, inspecting the large hole that had ripped in my black chucks from trying to catch myself on the side of the building. "At the expense of my sneakers." I sat up and gave him a glare. "What the hell was that?! I'm not one of your brothers, Raphael. I'm not a ninja. I could have fallen to my death!" I threw my arms out, infuriated.

He shot my glare right back into my face. "Oh yeah? What would you have preferred to do? Take the stairs? No offence, but I'd rather fall to my death then be captured and murdered by those…those whatevers!" He threw his hands up in the air and turned on his heel, walking to the edge of the roof. He looked over the edge.

I gave a loud groan of frustration and stood, rolling my shoulder. Being with the turtles was going to kill me, I could see it. Then again, being without them would have killed me as well.

I walked over to where he stood at the edge and gathered my hair into a messy bun, pulling my zipper all the way up to my chin against the cold. "Where are we anyways? How far did we run?"

He sighed. "A whole goddamn 11 blocks. Come on. It'll take ages to walk it back."

We jumped a few buildings until we found one with a fire escape, and made our way down to the street using that. We jumped down into the sewers and started our way back to the cavern.

I shoved my hands into my pockets, happy to get out of the biting wind. "Who do you think they were?"

Raphael shrugged. "No clue. You're the one that saw them, not me. You said they were ninjas right?"

I rolled my eyes. "It was an assumption. They were in all black and running after us on the roof tops of New York City without difficulty. It was the best guess I could make."

He ignored my cold tone. "You see any big, fashionable feet decorating their chests?"

I shook my head. "Couldn't tell you. Like I said, it was dark, and I was more worried about my footing and surviving." I put extra emphasis on the 'surviving,' cutting Raphael a narrowed eyed glare.

He stopped and whirled on me. "Hey! I saved your life! Sure, I may not have gone about it the best possible way, but we were in a situation, and I got us out of it. I ain't no Leo, so just be happy you're still breathin'." We walked in silence for a while after that, turning corners and listening to the rushing of the cars above us.

Eventually I swallowed my pride and asked the question that had been on my mind since we heard the pursuers. "Do you think it was the Foot?"

He shrugged and sighed. "It shouldn't be. We're supposed to be in a truce," Raphael spit the last word out, like it burned in his mouth. "But I wouldn't put anything past Karai."

I let him wallow for a minute before speaking my thoughts. "I agree with you, you know. I don't like her. She's got something else going on."

Raphael threw his arms up in the air. "Finally, someone with a set of brains!"

I rubbed my arms and then my legs, forcing the blood flow back through my frozen veins. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just biased. It just doesn't make sense, you know?"

He cracked his knuckles. "Don't worry, I get it."

I sighed and kicked a rock by my toe as we walked, lifting one hand out to drag across the brick, sewer wall. I could feel the moisture leaking in through the hole on my shoe. I'd have to buy a new pair. And maybe a better looking sweater while I was at it. Hell, might as well just buy a whole new wardrobe. I kicked the rock again, this time with a little more fervour.

The silence lasted longer this time. It was still young in the night by turtle standards, only somewhere around midnight. We had left around ten thirty, and were (as far as I could tell) no where near the cavern. It felt like we had walked a full three blocks before Raphael spoke up again. "Sorry." It was only a murmur. If there had been any noise in the sewer when he said it, I would have missed it. But there wasn't, and I didn't. And Raphael, as far as I had seen, never apologized for anything.

A smile spread across my face, so big my cheeks almost hurt. "Don't worry about it, Raph. You were right, you saved both our asses." I forced my smile from my face so he wouldn't think that I thought much of his words.

"Yeah. Exactly." He stared straight ahead, avoiding my eye contact. He changed the subject as quickly as he could. "So your bruises are healing up. You headed home soon?"

I shrugged. The one on my eye was still a disgusting greeny-yellow, but the swelling had gone down completely. The ones on my neck were in the same state. However the ones from the night before, all on my chest, were purple and new. Then again, those I could hide. "At the end of the week, like I told Gabriel." I let my arms swing by my sides. "I don't really want to though. Having a week off school is like heaven. The work's not hard, Donnie could vouch for that, its just having to go to a run down inner city school isn't the most endearing of activities."

"Yeah?" Raph raised an eyebrow at me. "'Cuz if anyone was giving you any trouble, you know me and the bros could teach em' a little lesson." He cracked his knuckles and gave me what was almost a hopeful glance.

I laughed and bumped my shoulder into his side, setting him off balance a bit. "Calm down tiger. No one bothers me. You learn to ignore the cat calls and avoid the bitches." I turned to walk backwards so I could talk to him face to face. "I get to my classes, I do the work, I go to April's, I go home. It's a never ending cycle."

"Sounds exciting!" he gave me a big, fake as can be smile, giving me a double point.

I laughed. "Sorry it doesn't live up to ninja expectations."

He cracked a real smile, but there was something sinister behind it. "There's defiantly never a dull moment."

* * *

When we got back, the first thing we saw as we walked through the door, was a furiously fighting rat.

Raphael stopped dead as we walked into the room, his eyebrows going up and his chin hanging open as he witnessed his father jumping from wall to wall, knocking down obstacle after obstacle. Wood broke under his hands, brick crumbled under his swinging legs. His staff, a deadly weapon in his hands, was used to propel him further or smash items to bits.

I probably had a just as idiotic look on my face, and vaguely noticed the looks on the other turtle's faces, mirroring ours. If the turtles were amazing fighters, Master Splinter was unbeatable.

Abrubtly, he stopped and bowed to his most recently broken object (a pile of concrete bricks that had been condensed to dust) and walked out of the room and into his dojo. The five of us followed him with our eyes until the door closed behind him. We then all gathered together by his door, mouths agape.

Mikey was the first to speak. "So…what's up with Master Splinter?"

I shrugged like the others. "I haven't seen someone fight like that since my father, and I don't think even he fought with that much ferocity."

The others shook their heads. "He never fights like that. I don't get it." Donnie scratched his head. "Why would Master Splinter be working out so hard?"

Raphael shrugged. "He's been acting kind of wacko for a month now."

Just as Raph finished his sentence, the doors of Splinters room opened and he stepped forwards, a blue cloth tied to his staff as a makeshift bag. What was in it, I could not say, though it did not look like much.

"My sons, my child, I will be leaving you for a few days. While I am gone, I want you to be extra cautious." He looked each of us in the eyes, making his point quite clear. "So, do not leave the lair until I return." He started past us. "Leonardo, you are in charge. You keep an eye on the others." He said it as if he expected us to break his orders, and I had to wonder how often they were broken.

Leo turned to look at him, as we all did, with utter confusion. "But, where are you going, sensei?"

Splinter did not look back as the mechanical door began to shut behind him. "Do not worry. I will return soon." The clang of the door shutting behind him echoed through the lair.

Mikey looked at the door and then back at us, and back at the door again. "Again, I ask. What is up with Master Splinter?"

I looked around at them all. "You guys will have to excuse me. I am still not used to your ways. But I have to assume that this is not normal."

Donatello shook his head. "Not at all. Well, there was that time three years ago when he did the same thing; left without a trace for three days."

"Maybe he has a girlfriend!"

Raphael slapped Mikey on the head. "That he only sees once every three years?"

Mikey rubbed his head. "Hey!"

Raphael ignored him and a malicious smile carved its way onto his face. "You know, there's only one way to find out what's up with Master Splinter, and that's to follow him."

Leo looked worried. "But he said to stay in the lair!"

Raphael smirked. "He also said for you to keep an eye on us. So you keep an eye on us while we keep an eye on him." He turned and walked out, Donnie and Mikey following him.

I looked at Leo and shrugged. "You have to admit you're at least a bit curious about what he's up to."

Leo looked like he was having an internal conflict. "I am, but I'm more worried about the consequences of if he finds out we disobeyed him."

I looked at the others, who were already nearly out of our sight. "Best you can do about that is to try and keep them from getting caught. Come on."

We ran after the others, out onto the streets and around into an ally. I held back, knowing my sounds would be a dead give away to Splinter's trained ears. The four brothers peaked around the wall, and I could hear the faint sound of chalk against brick.

I couldn't stay behind the wall any longer though, when I heard the chant of some unknown language to me coming from Splinters mouth. I peaked out over Mikey's shoulder and watched with wide, unbelieving eyes as a puddle beneath Splinters feat _moved_. Leo put a hand over my mouth to keep me from gasping as the puddle lifted to form something that looked like a door around etchings on the wall that were glowing a mystical purple. Once the portal was open, Splinter lifted his staff from the ground and walked through, _as if there were no wall there to begin with. _

We came out from behind the wall, our eyes wide and unbelieving. Mikey was the first to speak, sounding as weirded out as I felt. "Okay. That was freaky."

The two of us walked forwards, placing our hands on the wall, searching for a trap door button, a window, anything to make sense of what we had just witnessed. "I…what…I…I don't…!"

Mikey shook his head. "Its rock solid!"

Raph and the others joined us, feeling around as well. "Yeah Mikey, just like your head."

I turned so my back was against the wall, sinking down into a sitting position. I was still in my stupid, too short spandex shorts, my sports bra digging into my skin, my tank top feeling drenched with sweat and my black, thin sweater doing nothing against the cold. The sword that was still strapped to my back was uncomfortable and annoying, and the throwing star bag at my hip was starting to feel heavy. It was only small and compact, but each star was made of heavy metal and was the size of my palm. I cursed myself for not leaving the weapons in the cavern. They were hardly any use to me anyways.

Even still, the roof chase, the cold, my ripped sneakers, the heavy weapons…none of those things were on my mind except for the fact that I had just watched a mutant rat walk through a solid brick wall.

I looked up as Leo spoke, his arms crossed, thinking, as if this was totally acceptable to him. "You know, the chanting does sound familiar, I've heard Master Splinter practicing it before. I bet I could do it as well. However, I have never seen the symbols before in my life."

I buried my head in my hands. "Just when I had gotten used to mutants, now I have to deal with magic." I looked up at the sky. I was never religious, but maybe this was His fault. "You're punishing me, right? For not coming to church or something? This is all a big joke to you?"

Raphael shook his head at me as Mikey spoke with a sigh. "Well, I guess sensei has given us the slip."

Donnie let his messenger bag fall to the ground, digging though it. I hadn't noticed he had grabbed it, but thinking back I realized I had never seen him outside of the cavern – or lair as I realized the turtles called it – without it. "Maybe not. Master Splinter did always teach us that where there's a will, and maybe some UV lighting, there's a way." He pulled from his bag a glowing, purple object that projected light on the wall. This allowed us to see the reminisce of the chalk drawings Splinter had drawn.

I stood to look at the drawings with the turtles; freaked out but just as curious. "That won't be much use to you guys, unless you have chalk."

Raph seemed ahead of me as he dug into Donnie's bag, coming out with a small piece and started to trace the designs that were there. He backed out of the way and Donnie shut off the light. "That aughta' do it. Give the mumbling a shot, Leo."

I watched, unbelieving, as Leo started to copy the sounds Splinter had muttered not ten minutes before. I brought my hand up to my forehead, stressed out and tripped out from what I was witnessing. Other nights had been painful, some had been exhilarating, but this was the weirdest one I had experienced with the turtles yet. And it was only Tuesday.

The portal reopened and I took a step back. Mikey spoke my fears and the rest followed suit. He gulped as I searched for air as the water from the ground lifted to create a new, glowing portal that seemed to hum with energy. "You know, maybe this isn't a good idea – " Mikey was cut off by Raphael grabbing him by the arm and throwing him into the portal.

"You guy's comin'?" he walked in after, an excited smirk on his face.

I looked at Donnie, who looked at Leo, who looked at me. "Sorry. No can do. Nope. Not happening. Never in a million years! We don't even know where that thing goes!" My voice was raised an extra octave and my hands flew around like birds.

Leo looked pained. "You have to come. It's the easiest way for us to keep you safe."

Donnie nodded. "And you know, it's that or go back to the fighting Casey and April."

I ran forwards and jumped into the portal.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to upload! I have a million performances coming up that's been taking away all my time! After next week, i'll hopefully be getting them up every couple of days instead of once a week! Also this is a long one, and it explains quite a bit. I hope you enjoy! _

* * *

I screamed at the top of my lungs as I fell through something that seemed to be like a waterslide, but without the slide part. My legs and arms flew and kicked around, desperately searching for something to catch myself on. Just as I was beginning to accept I would be stuck falling in this tube for eternity, I was spit out and fell directly into mud and on top of Raphael.

He grunted and I moaned as I lifted myself up, our eyes locking, our faces mere inches apart. "Your welcome, sunshine." His hands held my arms and my hand was dug deep into the mud right by his face, holding me up.

I winced and crawled off of him, blushing a bit and getting to my feet. "Sorry." I looked around as Donnie and Leo fell behind us, Mikey and Raph getting to their feet quickly after me. "Where the hell are we?"

We all looked around. It seemed like a dry land, with huge pieces of stone body parts lodged in the ground around us, as if someone had taken a giant, stone Barbie, ripped it apart and threw the pieces down.

Donnie shook his head. "I really don't know, but I think we can all agree it's not earth." We all looked up at the sky. There was no sun, no moon, nothing but swirling red light. "It seems like another world, or even a world between worlds. Between dimensions, even. A nexus."

Mikey nodded. "Yeah! You mean like some point of overlapping sub space commonality!" We all turned to look at Mikey, good old ditzy Mikey, with confused and shocked faces.

I shook my head. "Did you hit your head when you fell?"

"Hey! Donnie isn't the only one who watches a lot of Star Trek, you know."

Suddenly, another portal opened above our heads, glowing bright as the sun. "Uh guys, seems like you don't need a brick wall! Look up!" I took a few steps back in shock and fear.

Raphael pulled his sai from his belt. "Looks like we got some company."

Five spears flew through the portal as the rest of us pulled our weapons; the turtles gracefully and me awkwardly. The daggers lodged themselves into the ground and began cracking. Heads, arms and legs sprouted from the sticks, and they grew into creatures that were taller than us. My hands tightened on my sword and I swallowed.

"Wait! Maybe they mean us no harm!" Leo held out an arm to stop his brothers from attacking.

However, just as Leo finished speaking, each creature drew a scythe from seemingly nowhere. Raphael gave his brother a sidelong glare. "You were saying, fearless leader?"

I backed up even further as they came forwards. "I am so not ready for this! I am so not ready for this! Please let this be a dream! Come on, Charlotte, wake up!" I screamed and dodged out of the way as one came right for me, slicing forwards with his…hers…its curved blade. I managed to make it out of the way, but the tree behind me did not survive, and was cut down without a sweat on the Stick's part.

Raphael dogged his own tree fall. "Well those things are just a little sharp."

I looked at him incredulously as I rolled away from another attack. "No shit, Sherlock!" I was running around like a chicken with its head cut off, jumping from side to side trying to avoid the Stick's deadly attacks.

Leo was kicked back by his and he flew through the air, landing right on top of me and, thankfully, pushing me out of the way of another deadly blow. We helped each other up and I nodded at him. "Thanks, I think."

We turned so we were back to back. "Thank that thing." Our two personal opponents came running at us. "You have a sword in your hands, Char, you better start using it!" We both ducked and rolled out of the way, and I took a look down into my hands. _Right. I have a large, metal, sharp sword in my hands._ I thought. _I should probably take advantage of that._

I looked up and brought my sword up just in time to block the front attack of the Stick. Thankfully, he only caught the side of my sword, but out of the corner of my eye, I witnessed the blades of Leonardo's katana flying off. I slid between my creatures legs and ran towards Leonardo.

"My katana!"

His attention was divided and the Stick was running right at his back, his blade curved up and headed towards his throat. All of his brothers were too far away to help. I ran towards him without thinking. "Leo, move!" I slid down, shoving Leo out of the way to catch the blow on my sword…and on my arm. The pain stung and brought tears to my eyes, but it was better then his would have been slit throat.

The turtle looked truly pissed off as he flipped behind the Stick and gave him a kick to the back, sending him flying forwards over my head and into the mud.

"Leo's got the right idea!" Raph copied his brother's move. "Get up close on these bozos!"

I rolled out of the way of the falling Stick just as mine came back towards me. I dodged and ended up behind him, giving him a very poorly formed roundhouse that sent him forwards as well. It wasn't technically wonderful, but it did the job, and I didn't lose any appendages. The Stick fell to the ground and didn't get up.

I looked over to Leo as he walked over to his broken katana, sinking to his knees. I held my arm in pain, taking a piece of the ripped fabric to tie it off before one of the turtles noticed. I didn't dare look at it. I could feel that it was deep, and that the blood was seeping quickly down my arm, but the less I thought about it the less it would hurt. Or at least that was what I told myself.

We all looked up into the sky in surprise when a strange, floating, nearly transparent man started to speak. He was dressed in a blue robe, yellow pants, and was floating feet off the ground. He held a flag with unreadable writing on it with a yin yang symbol at the top in one hand, and held a paddle with a ball on a string on either side in the other. His face was painted white, and it didn't seem to move as he spoke. He stuck the flag into the ground.

"Preliminary group match completed in 54.3 quargons." Whatever quargons were, I could not say, but I was more concerned about the 'group match' part. "The Gomtai are eliminated from the competition." The Sticks all stood, made a line, and bowed to us. We all stood around too stunned to move. The transparent man looked at us. "Now, if you Slauntags will –"

Donnie interrupted him. "Slauntags?"

Raphael looked insulted. "You takin' to us?"

I tapped him on the shoulder and we all turned to look at the opening of another portal. Five turtle like creatures came through it. "I think he means them."

The blue man stopped, and scratched his skin. I realized his face wasn't painted, and that he was wearing a mask. "Wait a moment! This is not correct! There has been some mistake!" The man floated forwards, his arm outstretched in surprise as my turtles and the…alien turtles lined up to fight each other. "The Gomtai were to fight the Slauntags! Not you…Earthers!" He said it as if it was an insult, and this time I got a bit offended. He floated down until he was in front of me. "In fact, the only Earther registered is Hamato Splinter!"

Raph jumped forwards, pointing at the man, seeming to forget about the Slauntags in front of him. "Hamato Splinter?!"

Mikey scratched his head. "You mean Master Splinter?"

Leo held his half a katana at the transparent man, his voice obviously angered. "Where is he?!"

The man only waved his hand at Leo. "This is not as it should be!" He floated away. "Now I must reschedule the match between the Gomtai and the Slauntags!" He held up his paddle and blue water lifted to surround them in a glowing orb. The orb lifted into the air, and then disappeared, leaving only a sprinkle left to fall upon the soil.

I sat down on one of the cut down trees, my mind swimming with confusion. "I'm totally dreaming. There is no other explanation for all of this." The hysteria was gone from my voice. I was starting to accept what was going around me. Not believe it, but accept it.

Mikey threw his arms out, disregarding what I was muttering to myself. "What the shell was that all about!" I just shook my head, my hand on my arm, the sharp pain dulling slightly to a throbbing sensation.

Raph crossed his arms, his eyebrows pulled in together in a scowl. "I don't know and I don't care. The sooner we find Master Splinter, the sooner we can blow this popsicle stand!" On anyone else, that saying would have been hilarious, but at that moment, it was nothing but serious anger.

I stood and walked over to pick up Leo's sword pieces, handing them to the devastated teen. I turned to Raphael and touched him on the shoulder to calm him down. "Listen, I think we can all agree that I am the most freaked out of us here. Let's just start walking. We're not getting help from Ping Pong boy, so we better find our own way."

"You mean the Kiotchi?" Donnie's voice was quiet, he was obviously thinking.

"I don't give a damn about the Kiotchi! All I know is he works for that Ultimate Ninja freak who tried to kill Leo a while back." Raph's voice angered even further at the memory.

Leo explained before I could question. "The Ultimate Ninja was man who wanted nothing more than to be the best. He came to earth to fight the Shredder, but once he found out the Shredder was dead, he fought me instead."

"Thankfully his daddy, the Ultimate Daimyo, showed up and saved Leo's shell. Apparently he goes way back with Master Splinter. The dude even invented ninjutsu!" Mikey finished for Leo, a little look of awe on his face.

"Yeah, and Kiotchi was the Ultimate Ninja's little playmate." Raph growled.

"You know, I bet Master Splinter has the 411 on this." We came up to a bubbling lake, and without thought the brothers jumped across the stones one by one. "He seemed to know a whole lot more about what was going on with that Ultimate Ninja business then he was telling."

The boys didn't seem to be slowing down for my slow, human clumsiness. In fact they seemed to completely forget about me as they talked about god knows what. I jumped onto the first rock tentatively and a blast of water shot up. I screeched, surprised, and jumped back from it, nearly falling off the rock. "Fuck this. I'm going to an asylum when I get back home." I jumped and scrambled after them, trying to avoid as many water bursts as I could. _If I ever made it home. _

By the time I caught up to them, the boys had stopped, staring in disbelief down into a pit. "Master Splinter!" Their voices were all in unison, all with different tones of fear and protectiveness. I pushed through them to see that the 90 pound rat was fighting something that looked about 900 pounds.

Leo ran forwards, his brothers at his heel. "Hang on sensei! We're coming!"

I didn't scream at them to stop. I didn't yell at them to remind them that out of all of us, the one person who could take on anything was Master Splinter. I didn't even move, to be completely honest. I just stood there, like an idiot, and watched.

It was a good thing that I did not go forwards though, for the turtles did not make it fifty feet before one of Kiotchi's large, glowing orbs encased them, stopping their siege. He appeared beside them, an angry look on his face. "Battle Nexus rules clearly state that there can be no external interference between contestants!"

Raphael couldn't even speak he was shaking with so much anger. He wound up and started to punch the blue wall with everything he had.

I started to walk down towards them, but the Kiotchi did not stop me. He must have known that I would not interfere. I stopped beside the orb and ignored the yells of the turtles. My mind was turning, trying to make sense of it all. _Kiotchi…he said he had to reschedule the match. That this was Battle Nexus and that there were rules. Could this be a…competition of sorts? _

I was snapped out of my musings when I witnessed Splinter being thrown to the ground. The 900 pound…thing ripped a tree out of the ground and proceeded towards the old rat. The turtles were terrified and rammed themselves against the wall like moths stuck behind glass, trying to get to their father. But just as the tree fell forwards, Splinter sprang to his feet and out of the way. He used the trunk of the tree to propel himself forwards.

He sprang from a tree to the things chest, to a tree, to his head, to a tree to his chest again until the huge creature was thrown backwards. It tried to lift itself up, but too exhausted to move, it collapsed to the ground, finished.

The orb around the turtles fell and they ran forwards, yelling their fathers name in relief. I looked up at the Kiotchi, just before he disappeared. "Is this a competition?"

He gave me a look that a mother would give a child who asked if the sky was blue, and then was gone. It was insulting, but it gave me my answer. My eyes flickered back to the family of mutants as I heard the sharp, angry tone of Splinter's voice. I took a few steps forwards but gave them their distance.

"You were supposed to stay home! Not follow me here!" He turned on Leo, his eyes ice cold. "Leonardo, I am very disappointed."

"I'm sorry, sensei, but I just –"

Raph cut in, throwing a hand out to stop his brother. "Don't blame Leo, Master Splinter, I…kinda…talked him into it." This showed me something about Raphael I had never noticed before. He was brash and sour and sometimes downright cruel, but he would stick up for his brothers and own up to his own mistakes no matter what.

Suddenly, another blue light appeared and Kitochi was back, stabbing his flag into the ground. "Victory for Hamato Splinter of Dimension Third Earth!" He disappeared again, leaving his flag behind.

Our heads all turned when the large creature stood. I got a better look at him that time. He had four arms, blue skin, and a long, white-blonde beard. Leo shouted and they all ran forwards. "Protect Master Splinter!"

This shook me out of my stupor, and I ran forwards as well, grabbing hold of Raph and Leo's arms. "No, guys, wait! It's not what you think!"

Splinter shoved his sons aside as well grabbing the two sons I had missed. "No! Miss. Yoshi is correct!" I vaguely noticed he addressed me by my last name. "Shen is not an enemy!"

As if to prove it, the large, four armed man laughed and sunk to his knees. "Well fought comrade! I had such hopes of beating you!"

Splinter smiled at him with a laugh and stepped in front of his sons. "And you almost did, old friend! It was a most valiant contest! Domo arigato." Splinter bowed his head in respect.

The creature looked at us now, nodding at the turtles and I. "You five should be honoured to have one such as Splinter as your sensei. He is something of a legend here."

The brothers shared awed expressions and lowered their weapons, but Donnie was the first to speak. "He is?"

The man (for I had determined he did have many male features) looked shocked. "By my hammer! Do you mean he hasn't told you?" Splinter scratched his head, looking embarrassed, causing the man to laugh. "This is rich! Too rich!" His laughter was deep and powerful, and for some reason it reminded me of Santa Clause. I could feel the blood of my cut seeping through my sweater, and I pressed my hand down on it to stop the flow.

He looked down at us again, holding his hands open. "Please, allow me to tell you a story about your sensei."

Splinter turned to him. "I would really rather you not bother, old friend."

The man only patted him on the back. "It is no bother, comrade!" He turned back to us. "Listen up young ones! Across the universe and throughout dimensions, the greatest warriors have always searched out the greatest challenges. And so it came to pass that this place was born." He motioned to the world around us. "A nexus where beings from a multitude of different worlds could pit themselves against worthy challengers."

I smiled. "So it _is _a competition!"

The man gave me a nod. "Yes, child. The Battle Nexus Tournament, where a warrior can prove himself to be one of the mightiest and most skilled martial artists of all creation. Your sensei's sensei was once a Battle Nexus champion."

My mouth fell open. My father was not only incredible, but he was once deemed the most incredible fighter in the universe. "My father?" Splinter gave me a nod and Raphael ruffled my hair.

"Not long after that, your master entered the competitions as well. He surprised and impressed many with his courage, skill and honour. His success lead him into a battle with one of the fiercest of all fighters in the final round." He paused and snarled, spitting the name out like poison. "Draco." He cracked his knuckles before continuing. "It was one of the fiercest fights in the history of the Battle Nexus." Shen sighed. "Poor Splinter…his leg was broken in the battle, and it looked hopeless! The match was halted and Splinter was given the chance to forfeit. But he would not. He was allowed to splint his leg with his broken staff and continue the contest. And I swear, not even I believed it when Splinter managed to triumph over Draco! Broken leg and all." He shook his head in awe at the rat. "Truly, he was the best of the best that day. Splinter became the new champion of the Big Brawl!"

The turtles all exclaimed in awe at their master. Leo was the first to speak. "Wow. Our sensei. The greatest warrior of all the multiverse?"

Splinter held up his hand modestly. "It was nothing."

Mikey threw up his hands, beside himself. "This is huge!"

"I won the competition! That is all!"

"This is like finding out your dad is superman!" I couldn't agree with Mikey more, but I had no father around to praise. Dear god I wish I did. I stepped back slightly, pushing harder on my wound.

The large man began to speak again. "Ah, but wait, there's more. Dark deeds were afoot that day. Your master, while walking alone that night, was attacked by a horde of ninjas. He fought them well and gallantly until one kicked his broken leg, causing him to fall and them to surround him. Thankfully, a young rabbit samurai was walking that night as well, and jumped in to aid your sensei. This gave Splinter enough time to get to his feet and fight alongside the samurai. Just as hope started to seem possible, both were snatched by Draco's hand! The cowardly creature was seeking revenge; he could not deal with the fact he had lost.

But just as the two were accepting their death, the Ultimate Daimyo arrived to save them both with his legendary war staff. Draco, the fool, fled, and has not been heard of since."

Donnie spoke then. "Wow…it's just all so…cool!"

I was becoming used to the strangeness that surrounded me, so I barely jumped when yet another portal sprung into existence. I merely backed out of the way, nearly into the shadows of the forest around me as a tall man dressed in an extravagant red kimono holding a large wooden staff stepped through. He wore a pure gold mask from which his thick white hair grew long and plentiful. He walked straight up to Splinter, and I had a feeling that this was the Ultimate Daimyo everyone was talking about.

The Daimyo gave Splinter a bow. "We are honoured by your return, sensei." His voice was gruff and powerful, as if the power of the world resided within his chest.

Splinter bowed back to him. "It is I who is honoured.

"I can not tell you how good it is to see my good friend in the ranks of warriors. And now your sons are here to compete! This is truly a great day." In that moment, all I wanted to do was turn, run away and cry. The boys got to make their father proud. Prove to him they were worthy of him raising them. I was nothing but a filthy street rat who could throw a punch. My father was champion and I was nothing but a failure. The turtles could honour their father's name, and I didn't even deserve mine. It wasn't even mine to disserve.

Splinter grunted. "They were supposed to stay at home." The turtles merely coughed uncomfortably.

Kitochi stepped forwards again. "Honourable Daimyo! The Earthlings were not registered in the completion properly! However, they did win a match in the qualifying round."

The Daimyo roared with pride. "Excellent! Then by my decree they should be entered into the contest!" Everyone looked to Splinter. "If you deem it acceptable, my friend."

Splinter looked thoughtfully at his sons. "I had thought they were not ready to participate, but perhaps fate is showing an overprotective father that his sons are growing up." I felt sick, though from the wound or from the pain of the situation, I didn't not know. "They may enter."

The turtle erupted in shouts of laughter and praise for one another and I turned to walk away, just wanting to go home. Unfortunately, Mikey noticed me and grabbed me by the arm, pulling me in. It was my slashed arm and I hissed in pain. He pulled away his now blood covered hand and looked down at it in shock.

Leo looked at me as it clicked, and he unzipped my sweater, pulling my arm out before I could protest. Everyone looked at the slash on my upper right arm that cut from the top of my shoulder to my elbow. The cloth that surrounded it was stained and dripped with crimson blood. It barely covered a fraction of the wound as a whole. I felt sick and faint. "Knock it off! I'm not a ninja, okay? I'm not untouchable, and those scythes were sharp."

Leo looked at me with something that looked like amazement. "This is from when one of those Gomtai came at me, isn't it? He would have slashed my neck, and you still jumped in front."

I avoided eye contact and pulled my sweater sleeve back on. "An arm is better then a neck." I looked to the ground. "I may not deserve the name Yoshi, but I will honour it until I die."

Everyone in company looked shocked, for many different reasons. The turtles and Splinter for my words, and everyone else for my confession of my lineage. The Daimyo spoke. "The daughter of Hamato Yoshi? With such honour you present yourself! You deserve a place in the competition as well, child." The boys put their arms around me, ecstatic, but I only felt like a cheat and a fraud.

Splinter came over to me, taking off my sweater again and ripping a good chunk from the bottom, starting to bandage my wound properly. "Mr. Daimyo, sir, I do not deserve it. I can barely fight." I looked down at my arm with a wince as Splinter tied it tight.

The Daimyo would hear nothing of it. "Do not be foolish child! You fought alongside these young warriors and survived against a daunting opponent. You honour your father by fighting in his name." I tried to think of something to say to that, some excuse to get me out of this predicament. However before I could think of something, the Daimyo continued. "But before we move on, there is a matter of honour to attend to from my son."

The Daimyo held out his hand to the side, and another man appeared, crouched down with his head bowed. He wore a red mask similar to his fathers, and his fire red hair went back in a long pony tail. He was dressed in blue garb with a long, purple cape that spread out around him. His left hand appeared to either be covered or made out of metal.

Raphael sprung forward, his sai materializing in his hands, anger radiating from him. "What is this? Some kind of trick?!" I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back. He was too strong for me to move, but he stopped his forward movement and leaned back towards me slightly.

The son – or what I assumed was the Ultimate Ninja – held out his hand and took a step back, his voice humble and saddened. "No! It is not a trick!" He clasped his hands together and gave Splinter a bow. "Honoured sensei, I know that when last we met, I had challenged Leonardo to a mortal duel." He bowed to his knees once more in front of the rat. "It was a rash act, and I humbly apologize for my unwarranted actions on your family. I beg your forgiveness." He bowed his head in what appeared to be shame.

Raphael snarled, pulling at my hands again. "Look who's turned over a new leaf." I couldn't say I agreed with Raphael's sarcasm. He appeared to be generally shamed of his actions. Perhaps he wasn't as bad as the turtles had made him out to be.

Splinter seemed to think about the Ninja's words for a moment, before he spoke in a response. "Your apology is most gracious. We accept." He gave a bow to the younger man. Raphael snarled, but said nothing against his fathers word.

That is when Leo came over with his broken katana, giving Raphael a warning glance. "I am sorry sensei, but I do not believe I can compete." He looked down into his hands. "My swords…they were broken in the fight."

The Ninja put a hand on Leo's shoulder. "Father, we must help him! It is the least I can do to right my own great wrong."

The Daimyo nodded. "Of course! We have an exemplary master swords smith. Fear not!" The huge master raised his war staff and the pieces of sword began to glow. "The Kiotchi will see to it that your swords are repaired and brought back to you before the competition begins." The sword shards were lifted from Leo's hands and over towards the transparent man.

"Of course, my lord." The Kiotchi raised his paddle and he and the swords disappeared together in a flash of blue light.

I shook my head. I couldn't get over the weirdness. In looking around me, I made eye contact with the Ultimate Ninja. His eyes were a searing green that seemed to look into my soul. There was something dark and curious about them. I couldn't tell with his mask on, but his cheeks around his eyes seemed to crinkle slightly as if he was smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

Raphael moved in front of me, tensing. Though over what I did not know. Before I could ask him what his problem was, the Daimyo spoke again. "And now. Let us depart. The next part of the completion is about to begin." We, like the Kiotchi and the sword shards, disappeared in a flash of blue light.

People really seemed to like the color blue in the nexus.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: I KNOW IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I AM SO SORRY! Things will get better after today! Hoping to have the next chapter up by wednesday (but dont quote me on that!) I LOVE YOU MY DARLINGS!  
_

_And so the Battle Nexus TOURNAMENT BEGINS! :D _

* * *

We appeared instantly on some sort of rock surface with the sound of deafening cheers filling our ears. I looked around myself in awe; I had seen pictures of dojos before, but this was like a dojo mansion. Like an old Japanese castle from the times of dragons and magic. Waterfalls thundered down from above, the water framing around a huge Easter Island-esque rock carving in the cliff face. Down from where we stood was a coliseum that would dwarf the one in Rome. In the middle of the flat, stone bottom stood about thirty creatures, raising their weapons and chanting for the Daimyo. Once he stepped forward, their chants turned back into cheers.

He held up his staff to address them, his voice booming across the gigantic coliseum. "Warriors! You have traveled from the most diverse universes', and I bid you welcome, to the BATTLE NEXUS TOURNAMENT!"

If the cheers could get any louder, they did then. People in the stands stood and pumped their fists in the air, screaming war cries into the atmosphere.

The Daimyo spoke again. "To those who have fallen in battle, I salute your bravery and courage!" I looked over to a group of people who bowed back to the honoured man. "And to those who have passed the preliminary round, I say congratulations! I warn you to brace yourselves for the combat to come. For now is the time for the next round of the Battle Nexus Tournament to begin!" He raised his staff to the cheering and fireworks went off above our heads. I looked up, my hands out and my eyes wide. I swallowed. I was _so _going to die.

Suddenly Leo ran forwards, stopping at the edge. "Traximus?!"

The others ran forwards as well, shouting. "Let me see!" I looked down to where they were pointing and waving. There was a large, orange…triceratops-man-thing that was waving back at them. I closed my eyes for a moment; I could feel muscle knotting in my back like rocks from the stress of trying to understand what the fuck was going on around.

The Ultimate Ninja stepped forwards then. "Please my friends, allow me to escort you to your next arena." He looked straight at me while he said this, and held his hand out for us to walk through the huge double doors of gold and into the dojo. I smiled at him back and followed first, the others coming in close behind me. Raphael walked right beside me, slightly closer then usual.

To get to the arena, we had to pass through a colossal hallway filled with statues. The statues were made of deep brown stone that looked almost gold, and stood on blue podiums with names marked under them on gold plaques. They seemed larger then life and I was in awe by their craftsmanship. The Ninja explained to us as we walked.

"As you can see, this is the Pavilion of past champions. Something of a hall of fame." He stopped five or six statues away from the exit door. "Here are some statues that might interest you." He held his hands up at two that stood side by side.

The turtles all stopped at the second one, hardly taking notice of the first. It was Splinter, his staff in his hand and a concentrated look on his face. "Imagine, our sensei has a statue in a hall of fame!" Don's voice was full of wonder.

They stared, marvelled at the large reproduction of the rat, but my eyes were only for the human man that stood beside him. I stopped right in front of the base and looked up at him. He was clearly Japanese, with a strong bone structure and short, cropped hair. He had a severe, sharp face, but even in stone his eyes looked kind. His robes were simple and practical. He stood sidewise with his feet planted apart, one fist held back and the other stretched out in front of him

I bowed to him, my fists clenched and my eyes never moving from his face. I had no pictures of my father, nothing to remember him by but childhood memories. I wanted to burn his face into my brain.

The Ninja only nodded before turning. "Come, we must go."

They all turned to leave, but Leo held back, noticing me. "If it's alright with you guys, we're going to hang back for a minute. We'll catch up."

They nodded before Mikey spoke. "Remember, Leo, don't touch anything."

Raph laughed with Mikey. "You break it you bought it, bro."

Leo waved them off with a smile. "Go on. I'll be right behind you." He watched them walk away before turning to me. "The best way to preserve his memory is to honour him. By fighting, whether you win or lose, you continue his legacy. In our world, blood doesn't matter. Only family. Here, you are his daughter no matter who you were originally born to."

I slowly stood to my feet, taking off my scabbard and then my destroyed sweater. I let them both fall to the ground before reaching into my little bag and pulling two throwing stars from it. I stepped forwards and placed one on the foot of his statue. I used the other to carve my name into the first before putting it back into my bag. I then shoved the carved star into the foot of the podium. "I will not win. I doubt I will even survive. And I swear to god my head feels like its going to burst from having to deal with all of this fucked up shit. But seeing this, seeing my fathers face painted in such a light, it makes it all worth it."

We stood there, side by side, both of us placing our fists in our hands and bowing. However, our eyes both flew open when a sound of a cross bow hit our ears. I dodged to the side and Leo turned, lifting his arm to deflect the arrow. It hit off of his leather arm band and flew straight into my father's chest. I snarled and lurched forwards to my scabbard to draw my sword. "Oh hell no."

From the shadows jumped ninjas dressed as….shadows. They looked like men who had been subject to a rain of black paint. There seemed to be no seams in their clothing…as if the material really was just shadows. The material sprung out from behind their heads in what looked like pony tails but without the bands. Something told me that these creatures were not really men.

"MOVE!" I complied without thought and jumped and rolled to the side, avoiding the deathly arrows of the creature's crossbows. Dodging them was not easy, and gymnastics was not an option for me like it was for Leonardo. So I just ran around in circles like a chicken with its head cut off and prayed I wouldn't get hit.

I slid down the ground and raised my sword as one came straight at my heart. It lodged into the edge of my sword, stopping the momentum and protecting me. I looked up at my father. "If that was your doing, thanks." I rolled to the side again and stood, running back towards Leo. I witnessed him catching an arrow in his hand, but pushed him to the side as one came straight at his back. We hit the ground hard and rolled. When we stopped he looked at me and nodded. "That's twice you've saved my life. I owe you."

I was about to respond when a multitude of throwing stars swung down from the ceiling towards us. "Owe me later! Run now!" We both scrabbled to our feet in different amounts of grace, and split in two different directions.

One jumped in front of me, startling me and sending me backwards. Another landed behind me and hit something into my back hard, sending me flying. I landed against the wall with a groan. Not two seconds later, Leo landed right beside me, much in the same fashion. We helped each other up and prepared to fight again…but there was no one left to fight.

We looked around, bewildered, still tense from the attack. "Okay, where the shell did everyone go?"

I just shook my head. "Something tells me those things aren't human."

Leo looked around for a moment, and then grabbed a spear off the wall where we stood. A whip came out of no where, snapping in the air and twisting around the handle, pulling the turtle forwards and into combat with two of the creatures.

I had to move and dodge flying stars as they came at me. One barely missed carving a matching scar into my face as my arm as I ran to the side. I held my sword in two hands and ran forward with a yell, driving it towards the heart of one of the creatures. He jumped to the side and behind me, kicking me forwards and causing me to fall and shoulder roll back to a crouching position. I jumped forwards again just as another's weapon came at my neck, blocking it with straining muscles.

I heard a smack against the wall and used my leg muscles to push up and away, causing the creature's sword to fly out of his hands and giving me momentum to slide through his legs. I jumped up and ran forwards to the fallen Leo, who was trying to lift himself up after his heavy slam into the wall. I stood over him with my sword held high, a snarl on my face.

The creatures collected in front of us, surrounding us. Their eyes were bright red and narrowed, murder held within them. I swallowed. "I really hope you can stand, bud, because there's no way in hell we're getting out of here unless you do."

Suddenly, just when I thought all hope was lost, a sword swung down and threw the creatures to the side. My eyes shot upwards to see a samurai dressed in all blue…a rabbit samurai. His voice held a thick accent and there was a look of disgust on his face. "You fight with no honour, assassin!"

He jumped from his place on the statue and into the middle of the swarm of them. Instantly they retreated, climbing the walls and into the shadows they resembled so clearly. He sheathed his sword as he walked towards us as I helped Leo to his feet. "Are you warriors alright?"

We both nodded and I responded. "For the most part."

Leo rubbed his head. "Thanks for saving our shells."

The rabbit, who was as tall and muscular as Leonardo, bowed to us. "You are very welcome, comrades."

Leo spoke and gave the rabbit a deep bow. "I am Leonardo, and this is Charlotte."

I nodded my head to him. "We are in your debit."

The rabbit bowed back once more. Ninjas bow a lot. "I am Miyamoto Usagi, a contender of the Battle Nexus Tournament. I was passing by into the arena when I saw you two being set upon by those dishonourable assassins."

"We're very lucky you did. If not, we wouldn't be alive to compete." I walked over to my father's statue to grab my sweater and scabbard. I sheathed my sword and then swung it onto my back, tying my sweater around my waist.

"Luck has nothing to do with it. It is all about skill and control of your energies. Your mind and your weapon must be as one or you will certainly perish."

Leo scratched his head as I walked back over. "I know. Our sensei is always telling me the same thing. Any other advice?"

The rabbit nodded. "Yes. Duck."

We both hit the ground as a throwing star flew through the air and over our heads. Miyamoto Usagi drew both his long and short swords and jumped forwards, deflecting the oncoming stars. Leo pulled a shield from the wall and held it up. I merely ducked and rolled, dancing away from the death that flying towards me.

I stood and raised my sword as Leo sent the shield flying towards one standing in the rafters. I locked swords with one, and lifted my leg to kick him aside while he was focused on his weapon. Leo's voice was loud and strained as he shouted. "Who are these guys?"

I dodged another lethal blow, falling to my knees. "Better yet, _what_ are they?"

Usagi fought between two, his eyes trained on their weapons, unable to answer. I slid forwards to avoid the slashing whip of another ninja. My sword was sent flying out of my hand and to the other side of the room. I cursed and ran towards the wall of weapons, praying not to get hit with a star.

I grabbed the first two handed katana I saw and ran back into the slew of battle. Before I could think, I was dodging to the side and avoiding the weapon of another creature. I pushed him off, but three took his place. I turned in a quick circle, swallowing. It took me a second to think of Master Splinter's training session before we left. I remembered how he had jumped from wall to wall. As the three closed in on me, I figured I didn't have much more of a choice. I ran forwards and jumped, landing with both feet on the chest of the one right in front of me. I pushed off and kicked blindly towards the one behind me. It sent them both flying backwards. I raised my sword to fight the third, but he turned and ran, along with all the rest.

Usagi sheathed his swords. "They are gone. Vanished." His tone was ominous and his eyes were narrowed.

Leo turned to him. "Again, thank you for your help, samurai." I nodded as well.

"Do not thank me yet, warriors. Fate may pit us against each other in the tournament."

Leo shrugged. "I have to say, Usagi-san, the way you fight, I'd rather not go up against you if I can help it."

Usagi chuckled. "The feeling is mutual."

I laughed as well. "And don't worry about me. I'm about as skilled in ninjutsu as I am at breathing underwater."

Usagi put a hand on my shoulder. "I wouldn't say that, warrior. You are not far in your training, I can tell, but you have a warrior's heart. You have potential to go far in this competition."

Leo nodded. "He's right, Char. I've never seen you fight that well. I knew you had it in you." He gave me a beaming smile and threw his arm around my shoulders.

Before I could respond, blue light flashed beside us and the Kiotchi appeared. He held Leo's katana in his hands. "Master Leonardo, your swords have been repaired. I trust you will find them worthy."

Leo stepped forwards and took them in his hands, holding them as if holding his newborn son for the first time. He smiled wider then ever before, and bowed to the transparent man. "Thank you."

Kiotchi only nodded. "You three must hurry. The next stage of the Battle Nexus Tournament is about to begin!"


	11. Chapter 11

_A/: Hey guys! I know its been very much so battle after battle, but unfortunately I cant change much about it! This chapter is getting slightly more into whats going on plot wise, and the next few explain everything. So just keep with it the best you can, throw on some epic battle tunes, and kick ass! _

_Thank you for reading! _

* * *

The three of us walked into the arena together. The sound of trumpets around us signalled that we only had moments before it was to begin. We stopped at the entrance and turned to each other, Leo and I standing opposite to Usagi. We bowed to one another and Usagi spoke. "Good luck Leonardo-san and Charlotte-san."

"And to you, samurai." We parted ways, and Leo and I headed over to where the turtles, Master Splinter and the Ultimate Ninja stood.

Raphael noticed us first. "Hey! I was starting to think you guys weren't going to show!"

Donnie looked concerned. "Yeah, what took you guys?"

Leo and I shared a look. "We ran into trouble in the Pavilion of past Champions."

I nodded and crossed my arms, a scowl on my face. "Yeah, we got attacked."

The Ninja looked mortified by my words. "Attacked? Are you alright?"

We both nodded and Leo narrowed his eyes at the taller man. "We'll survive."

"This is terrible." The Ninja placed his hand on his chest. "I will look into the matter myself." He bowed to us and turned on his heel, walking out of the arena.

One last horn blew and Splinter drew us together. "The time has come. Be brave, my warriors. And, more importantly, be careful."

We looked up as the Daimyo rung a large gong with his war staff. "LET THE CONTEST BEGIN!" He raised the wooden staff up high and it was surrounded by that signature blue light. The ground sunk and shook, sending us all flying off of our feet and separating us from one another. I was thrown to the side away from the others due to my unsteady feet. As I raised myself from the ground, walls started to sprout up around us all until we were segregated into sparing partners. I stood and snapped my hair into a more secure pony tail. I turned around and faced my opponent.

I felt like fleeing. He was tall and silver, standing over six feet tall, and his arms formed two, deadly, sharp swords. He looked like he was made of metal and his eyes were a pure blue, no white or pupil in sight. Other then his eyes, he had no facial features. This creature terrified me, and he looked at me as if I was merely an ant he needed to step on to continue on his way.

I swallowed and drew my sword, looking down at it. It was not Leo's old one; that one was lost. This one was much more elegant. It was pure silver with a band of brown rapped around the hilt. It looked like a master piece and glowed in the light from the sky. I felt terrible about stealing it, until I noticed an engraving on the blade right next to the hilt.

I had to move the blade around and up closer to my face to read the tiny inscription. There were many Japanese letters I couldn't read, but just underneath it was the persons name written in English cursive, and a message written underneath that.

_Hamato Yoshi_

_For my decedents, should you ever need aid, may this weapon be yours. Remember that my spirit is always with you. Be brave._

I held up my father's sword with a new determination. I may have not had many skills, but I had my ability to survive and my father's weapon. A small smile touched my lips

My thoughts were jarred by the sound of the Daimyo's voice. "Warriors! First tier, begin!"

Before I could blink the silver man was running towards me. I jumped out of the way as his arm came slicing down. The strength of his blow broke into the ground underneath him. I ran back and slashed the sword forwards, coming in contact with his other arm. His strength sent me off my feet and rolling into the corner of the cell that had been created around us.

"Okay. So force isn't going to work." I rolled to the side as he came running back at me, driving his sword-hand-thing into the ground once again. I ran around behind him and jumped up onto his back. I pushed off and kicked him in the head, sending him staggering to the side and me flying back to the ground. I landed through a shoulder roll and onto my feet in a deep crouch, my sword held in my right hand. "But you have a weak spot." I scrambled to my feet to prepare for his next attack

The creature came running back at me again, both arms slashing down. I caught the blow with my sword, but his strength nearly made my knees buckle. My arm muscles clenched and I could feel the trickle of blood starting up from my still barely scabbed over wound on my upper arm. I stepped to the side and he collapsed into the ground, his arms crushing the rock once more. "Man, you're going to make this place look worse then New York City by the time you're done."

He wound up and swiped his arm, sending me flying and landing fifteen feet away, rolling out of the fall and landing on my stomach. I wheezed and tried to claw myself to my feet. "I'm not sure I like this ninja business anymore." I rolled to the side just in time to avoid another slash.

I ran around, avoiding his blows one by one. Dodging and rolling and jumping. Each time the silver creature would get his sworded hands stuck further and further into the ground. He was getting angry and impatient. He reminded me of Raphael.

I got an idea.

I ran to the corner and stood there, waiting until he was on top of me. Just as he was about to slam both of his hands down to finish me off, I darted out of the way and his swords went straight into the ground. He had to struggle momentarily to release them, and I took that moment to jump onto his back, hold my sword high, and drove it down towards his chest.

I was relived and very much surprised when he disappeared in a flash of blue. I fell to the ground hard, knocking the wind out of me again. As I stood I panted, wiping the sweat from my brow and sighing in relief. This meant I didn't have to kill anyone, and that the worst that would happen to me would be some nasty bodily harm.

I looked up around me at the cheering crowed and raised my sword up high. I allowed myself to smile as I used my other hand to massage my bruising back. From the mirroring effect of the silver sword I could see my facial bruises were healed and there only remained slight bruising on my neck. The rest of my body could not be described as the same.

The black fabric bandage around my arm was doing its job in keeping my gaping wound closed, but I could feel it filling up with my blood. When I wasn't fighting, the memory of the wound came back and it stung like lemon juice on a paper cut. I looked like hell and a half.

Suddenly, the walls around us fell to the ground and I looked about myself. I noticed that Donatello was the only one of our family not still in the arena. I winced. He must have been up against someone pretty incredible to get out first out of all of us. Over me.

"Congratulations Warriors, on your victories thus far! And now, prepare yourselves for round two!" This time a large blue bubble arouse from the center of the arena and moved to encase us all. Before I could open my eyes again, I was rising up from the ground into a new and bigger cage. If my luck had been bad with the swords-for-hands metal monster, it just got worse. The creature standing in front of me was at least eight feet tall and five feet across in the shoulders. He was all black and had a scowl on his face so fierce I backed up a step and my breath stopped. He held no weapon save for the size of his fists.

"Let the second tier begin!"

As my first opponent had done, the beast ran towards me. He was slow and heavy, but his arm reach was long and he grabbed me around the waist, hurling me against the wall. I screeched in pain from the impact and sunk to the ground. How my spine didn't snap I had no clue. I opened my eyes just in time to roll to the side and avoid a punch that would have sent me into the ground like a nail.

I ran with a yell to the opposite side of the cage, my breathing quick and the fear slowly taking over me. _Come on Charlotte, get a hold of yourself! _I swallowed through my dry throat and held my sword up, catching the engraving in the corner of my eye. _Make him proud. Be brave. _I tore my face out of its fearful mask and set it into one of determination.

As the beast ran towards me once more, I ran back, head on head. Just as his fist threw forwards, I dodged out of the way. I used his clenched fist as leverage and jumped up on it, using it as a stepping stone so I could land on his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he started to buck around like a bull. Finally he succeeded and threw me off, and I landed on the ground hard, nearly breaking my wrist. My sword went flying out of my hand.

The beast laughed. "Puny Earther. Your skills are pitiful!" he threw his head back, laughing at me. I wasn't as stupid as he was though, and took advantage of his turned head. I reached into my bag and pulled out three, sharp throwing stars.

"They're good enough to beat you." I threw them forwards and they headed straight for his heart. He looked up surprised before disappearing in a flash of blue. I stood and collected my stars and my sword, a gloating smile on my face. However, I looked up when the crowed exclaimed in surprise. I heard the shouts of 'Leonardo!' coming from every which direction. My heart started to race and my eyes grew wide. Something terrible had happened. I ran and banged my hands on a wall.

"Leo? Leonardo, where are you! What's going on? Raphael? Michelangelo? Master Splinter?!"

No one returned my calls.

A flash boomed from the cell next to me, shaking the ground beneath my feet. I rammed my shoulders into the wall, but to no avail. I cursed in frustration and gave up my foolish attacks on the solid metal walls. Whatever had happened to Leonardo was out of my hands until the walls were taken down.

Finally, after pacing for what seemed like hours – but was most likely only minutes – the walls around us fell and I rushed towards the two brothers who were left; Michelangelo and Raphael. They were laughing and congratulating each other. They gave me huge grins when they saw me.

"Dudette! You made it so far! Congratulations!"

"Yeah, sunshine, I didn't think you had it in you!" Raph clapped me on the shoulder, causing me to wince. He pulled me closer and inspected the wounds on my arms, an unreadable look in his eyes. "But I have to say, you look like hell, kid."

Before I could speak, the Kiotchi's voice echoed through the arena. He listed off everyone's names that were left. He read off mine, Raph's and Mikey's last. They cheered when they heard their names. "The seven of you are to meet at the bottom of the pyramid arena in exactly one megaquargon!"

Raphael laughed and gave me a shove. "I don't know what a megaquargon is, but I think I'm going to spend mine rubbing our victory into Leo and Don's faces."

Mikey laughed. "I'm with you bro."

I looked around myself, frantic. I had a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. Bad things were happening around us. Bad, dark things. "Guys, I think something terrible happened. At the end of my match, I heard frantic screams of Leo's name. I think something might have happened to him that wasn't supposed to." I sheathed my sword in its scabbard.

The two sobered up instantly, shared a look, and followed me as I ran towards the dojo.

* * *

To get to the dojo we had to run through a court yard filled with merchants and food and goods. I looked around us at the hoard of people. "Do any of us even know where we're going?"

Mikey shook his head and looked around himself as well as he backed up. "No clue." I looked at him and went to yell at him to watch out, but it was too late as he had already backed himself into a cart filled with yellow liquid goo.

The cart fell and the goo encased a small green and purple man holding a rather large staff. He started blabbering on in harsh gibberish none of us could understand. "Nice going Mikey. And you call _me_ clumsy."

Raph shook his head. "Careful bro, that sounds like the universal language of 'I'm going to kick your ass.'"

Mikey only waved us off and leaned down to the man's size. "I don't have to take this from you, you puny little shrimp. I am a Battle Nexus contender. I made it to third tier." The orange donning turtle sounded much too cocky for his own good, and momentarily, I feared for his life. I remembered this creature from the last tier. He was still a contender as well.

"Uh, Mikey, I don't think that's a…" I was cut off by the little man growling and growing, turning into quite a big man, causing Mikey to give quite a girly eep. He grew at least five feet taller and his shoulders got considerably wider. He was nearly the size of the beast I had fought in my last battle.

The creature reached down and grabbed Mikey by his belt, lifting him into the air with ease. Mikey swallowed, holding up his hands and trying to laugh it off. "Uh…you know…where I come from; puny little shrimp is a form of endearment! My brothers call me it all the time! Right Raph?" He looked down at us, pleading for salvation with his eyes.

Raphael just shook his head. "If you're looking for help, you're looking in the wrong direction, Mikey."

Before I could jump in to help out the turtle, the transparent man flashed in. "The next tier is about to begin!" Raphael and I shared a glance before we were all transported to a new destination. Leonardo was going to have to wait.

We were transported to stand in front of a new construction in the middle of the battle arena. It was a box on top of a box, and the top box was small with only four cages. I realized that they were the continuation of our tiers. The first box had been where we had first fought, the second our second battle, and now this third would symbolise the last tier.

Kiotchi held up his paddle and a blue orb appeared in front of him. "The final matches will be determined by random draw. However, since there is an uneven number of you, one of you will automatically move on to the next level."

We all moved forwards and reached our hands inside the glowing orb. I pulled out a small silver dagger with a yellow flag tied onto it. I looked around and noticed that the blue and purple creature was holding the same color. I walked over to him and bowed. "I hope you do not hold me accountable for the actions of my friend."

He shook his head and bowed back. At least he was honourable. I looked over to see that Raph and Mikey had drawn the same color. Maybe my partner ship wasn't so bad.

The Kiotchi waved his paddle and we materialized inside of a cage. "Begin!"

This time, I ran first. I held my sword high and swiped it at his legs. He jerked backwards and swiped his weapon towards me in retaliation. I jumped out of the way, but unfortunately, that jump landed me straight into his hand. He threw me against the wall and I slunk down, groaning. I was positive one of my ribs had cracked. "What IS it with you people and throwing me into WALLS?!"

I rolled to the side and just missed a blade to the heart. It did however catch my thigh, splitting it open. It wasn't as deep as the one on my arm, but it stunk like crazy and started bleeding instantly.

I jumped to my feet and caught his next attack with my sword, throwing it backwards and bringing my weapon back to make contact again. My sword and his staff met a handful more times before he grabbed me with his fist and threw me into the ground. The contact was jarring and my head smashed back, everything turning fuzzy. I struggled to keep my eyes open. I threw my hands over my head with a scream as he pulled up his bladed staff and drove it down towards my heart.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: This chapter was so difficult to write! I'm not uber pleased about the ending, but you'll just have to keep on reading to see what happens! :D _

___Thank you all so much for still sticking with it! I have so many plans for our turtley friends and our heroine! Enjoy and let me know what you think! _

* * *

A scream ripped through my throat, but before his blow became fatal, I materialized in a brick room filled with other losing contestants, and many men dressed in white with long blue hair. I sat up abruptly, clutching at my chest, breathing heavily. Two of the men came to my side. "Let me guess, I lost?"

The one on my right nodded. "Yes, Miss, but you fought gallantly. Let us bandage your wounds." They took me over to a bench and sat me down, taking in my general appearance. From a mirror across from me, I finally got a good look at myself.

My beige tank top was dirty and full of sweat. There were three tears across the stomach from my fight with the silver man, and a rip down the side from my fight with the blue and purple one. Little blood dots from scrapes and scratches coloured the fabric across my side from all of my falls and skids. My short black spandex shorts didn't cover past three inches down my legs, leaving them to be scraped to hell. The worst were down the sides of my legs where I had had to slide away from both the weapons in the contest and the ambush before hand. There was hardly a place on my legs that wasn't either scraped or bruised, and the gash on my upper thigh was throbbing and bleeding like crazy.

My chucks were coming apart and I could feel the ground on my feet through both worn down soles. There were new holes in the canvas and half of one shoe lace was missing. My arms weren't in as bad a shape as my legs, but the wound on my arm was still throbbing and was sore as hell. I was in worse shape then most of the contestants, but I took pride in realizing I was not the worst.

The man on my left took away my blood filled black bandage and began cleaning my arm wound while the other man cleaned the one on my leg. They both smoothed a cooling slave over the wounds, causing the pain to diminish considerably. Just as they were reaching for the water bucket to clear out the grit from the other scrape wounds, Raphael materialized into the room.

He looked down at himself and felt himself over. "I don't believe it! Mikey BEAT me!" He threw his weapons to the ground looking down at his brother. "He's in the final four, and I'm out?!" He brought his hands to his head and started to shake it back and forth in denial. "But what if…what if…what if Mikey actually wins?!" he started to walk around the room, crazed. "What if he becomes the Battle Nexus champion? He'll never let me live it down! And I'll never be able to live with myself!" He began shaking one of the other losing competitors and I jumped to my feet, pushing the healers off me momentarily with an apologetic glance.

"Raph! Stop it! You're hurting him!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him away, giving him a shake of his own. "Raph, look at me!"

The triceratops man who the turtles had named Traximus walked up behind Raphael as well and placed his hand on his other shoulder. His voice was deep and wise. I instantly liked him. "Defeat is a harsh mistress, my friend."

Raphael looked back and forth between the two of us. "Charlotte? Traximus?"

Traximus smiled and handed him a drink. "Here. Drown your sorrows and let's talk. It's on me."

Raphael took the drink with a nod and finally looked at me. "Jesus, you look terrible. You okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I know. I'll be okay." He helped me back over to the two healers, who started to bath my wounds again as soon as I sat down. Traximus and Raphael sat down in front of me on another bench that they pulled up and began to talk.

"I never did thank you and your brothers, Raphael."

"Thank us for what?" I hissed slightly as they took a needle and thread into my two gaping wounds, sewing them shut. I hated stitches with a capital H. Raphael gave me a sympathetic glance before turning back to Traximus.

"When you were on my home world and you captured the Prime Leader, the mayhem you caused allowed me to escape. You gave me my freedom." Traximus bowed his head to Raph.

I looked at Raphael with a raised eyebrow. "You guy's never told me you went space spelunking."

Raphael scratched his head. "Yeah, a few months ago we found ourselves on Traximus' planet. He was a gladiator slave and was forced to fight to the death in lots of battles. We kinda left the place in…a disarray and I guess it helped some of the people out." He turned back to Traximus. "When we left, the planet was a pretty messed up place."

Traximus nodded his head gravely. "Yes, and I am afraid it has only gotten worse. The Federation and the Tricereton Republic have escalated their senseless war to insane proportions. Many have perished in this useless conflict. I have come here hoping to find troops to help me over throw Tricereton Republic and the Prime Leaders corrupt regime!" He clenched his fist and slammed it down on his own knee, his voice full of hatred and anger. I couldn't blame him, though I had to admit he sounded like he came straight out of a Star Wars movie.

He looked up as another creature was materialized into the room. "Though it seems that even the Battle Nexus isn't immune to corruption." Traximus shook his head and leaned forwards towards us, lowering his voice. "I hear there has been an attempt on the Damiyo's life by some cowardly assassin rat." He scowled.

Raphael spit out the drink that was in his mouth and I shot to my feet. The thread for the stitches came loose and tug at my wound on my arm, causing me excruciating pain. I cried out and sat back down as the healer shook his head and smothered more slave on it. Raphael took care of the talking for me. "Did you say rat?!" His eyes were wide and unbelieving.

Traximus scratched his head, bemused. "Yes. He goes by the name Shard or Sliver."

Raphael stood to his feet. "Splinter? That's our sensei! And he's defiantly no assassin!" Traximus' eyes got wide as Raphael grabbed him by the shoulders, frazzled. "What else have you heard?!"

Traximus held up his hands in surrender. "Only that he was caught in the act and sent to the palace dungeon."

Raphael stepped back and put his hands on his head. "No way! It's got to be a frame." He pulled out his sai and growled, turning on his heel. "I'm going to go bust him out right now!"

I reached out to him with my good arm. "Raphael! Wait!"

Traximus grabbed the arm I couldn't reach. "Your friend is right. That is a brash and foolhardy decision." He paused for a moment before smiling. "Count me in."

I threw out both hands, but the healers stopped me. "No! Don't! It's too dangerous! Splinter can take care of himself! If you get caught you'll only help the accuser's side!"

Raphael looked back for a moment. "You go find Leo when you're done here and find out what's going on with him. Don't worry about us. We'll be fine." I groaned as they ran off, disappearing around the corner.

I sank back into the seat and looked at the healers. "Any way I can convince you not to tell anyone what my friends are going to do?"

To my surprise, the two nodded, and the one on my right spoke first. "We will tell no one. We have both healed Hamato Yoshi and Hamato Splinter. They are brave and honourable warriors. These claims are not believed by us."

I sighed and thanked them. This was going to end badly. I just knew it.

* * *

By the time I left the room of healers, I looked like a mummy. The deep slash on my arm, though stitched up, was still leaking small bits of blood through the white gauze that was wound tightly around it. The one on my leg was doing much better; it was smaller and parallel with my shorts, reaching about five inches across and was easily covered by the gauze. The rest of the scrapes and bruises weren't bad enough to demand bandages, but their ridiculously obvious reddening and raw skin looked like I had just taken a spin through a washing machine filled with broken glass.

I stood in the bathroom just outside the warrior healing room, staring at the dark, nearly black bruises that covered my back. There were scrapes there as well from the multiple impacts I had made against walls, but the internal pain was worse then that of the bruises. With no adrenaline left from fighting, I found it difficult to walk.

I pulled my shirt back down with a painful wince and turned back around to face the mirror with a pained face. My face was clear of bruising from the fighting, thank goodness, and by then even the marks on my neck were nearly gone. I had to wonder how long we had been in the nexus. It could have been hours, it could have been months. Splinter had said he would only be gone for three days. I wondered briefly how long that translated to in Nexus time.

I adjusted my shorts and pulled my pony tail from my hair. I fluffed the pin straight beast around my face, allowing it to fall down to its full, waist long length. As I played with it, I took a good look at myself. I wasn't really tall, I never had been, but I looked taller. My eyes – their boring, dark, bland color – looked bigger and more full of life then they had a few weeks ago. My face was clear as a summer night sky, and not a bit of acne touched its pale skin. My lips were pink and my cheeks flushed from the days events. I looked thinner, but in a muscular way, and I stood prouder then I had before.

I placed my hands on my hips and had to give a smile to my reflection. I had only been with the turtles for three, five days? And yet look how much I had changed. Sure, my mental state was in frazzles and my skin looked like a cat had had a hissy fit and crawled all over me. Sure my body was discoloured and it hurt to move. And to be completely truthful, I couldn't really say that my bigger muscles made up for the fact I was still about as gangly as they come. But I wasn't as afraid as I had been. I felt independent, and I felt able. I had a long way to go before I could be considered a true warrior, but I had made it to the last tier of the Battle Nexus Tournament, and I had done it all by myself with no help but the sword my father had left behind.

Maybe I wasn't such a dishonour to his memory. Maybe if he was still around, he would take me in his arms the same way Splinter had with his sons, hug me and tell me that "It does not matter that you did not win, my child. It only matters that you tried and you never gave up. You were brave, and I am proud of you."

I smiled a little wider. Meeting the turtles had been one of the best things that had ever happened to me.

My eyes got wide. "Oh! Right! Shit! Leo!" I smoothed out my clothing and ran out of the bathroom, booking it down the hall towards the Master Healer's room, following the directions that the two kind healers had given me.

Just as I was rounding a sharp corner, I ran straight into something tall and solid. I went flying backwards, but the object caught my wrists and pulled me back to my feet. I looked up in surprise at the Ninja who stood in front of me, in all his masked glory. "Oh, Mistress Charlotte! I am deeply apologetic! Are you alright?"

I smiled a bit at him and nodded. "Yes I am thank you. But it is I who should be sorry. I ran right into you! What a rude thing of me to do. I really need to watch out more." I took a step back and scratched my head, embarrassed.

The Ninja lifted his mask and gave me a smile. I took that moment to inspect his face. His eyes were a bright green and his red hair continued down the side of his face in thick chops. His face was angular and harsh, and his ears came to a point at the tips.

His smile, however, seemed quite genuine, and it was one I couldn't help but return. He was actually not terribly looking, compared to some of the guys I had known in my life. I could even call him handsome. "May I escort you anywhere, as repayment for nearly causing you to fall?" He chuckled as he offered me his hand, and I was quite keen to take it. "You look a mess; surely you shouldn't be running so quickly. You may get hurt. A lady such as you shouldn't be running around so frankly."

That line snapped me out of my stupor and I brought my outreaching hand up to scratch my head to cover my action. "No, it's alright, I was just going to go search for my friend…" I paused momentarily before I said Leonardo. Something inside me begged me to say a different name. "…Traximus! I wanted to ask him how he did in the fights."

The Ninja waved his hand at me, passive on my thoughts. "No, I insist. Come with me. I could have one of the servants find you some new clothes. An appropriate dress, something that covers all those nasty scrapes." He smiled at me again and put a hand on my lower back, trying to direct me in the opposite direction that I was running in. "It's really no trouble at all."

I internally snarled. Maybe Raphael was right. The Ultimate Ninja was a sexist pig, and I didn't want anything to do with him anymore. Making this realization, I noticed a look of urgency in his eyes, as if he was trying to keep me from my destination.

I ducked out and away from his hand and gave him a smile. "No really, its fine. I like these clothes, and anything that covered the wounds would just sting anyways. I'm just headed down to the market; that's where Traximus said he would meet me. Bye!"

I hurried off then, before he could say anything, and turned the next corner at a run, stopping short with my back against the wall, listening. I stayed there momentarily, waiting to make sure his footsteps were going off in the opposite direction, before moving on to the Master Healer's room.

* * *

I arrived at my destination minutes later, and I was shocked by what I found. The doors were closed, and the two royal guards who stood outside were lying unconscious on the ground. My stomach dropped to my feet and I swallowed against a dry throat. Something was defiantly wrong.

I burst through the doors, my sword drawn and ready. The ceiling was at least three stories high, and beaming crossed around to keep the structure up. The walls were decorated with dozens of book cases covered with herbs and texts and instruments. There were beds lined up on either side of the room, mere cushions on the floor for the wounded and ill to lay on. Straight across from me was a wall made of paper and wood, and two large doors that led into a room I could not see into.

I could hear sounds of fighting coming from within the doors straight ahead, but my eyes went instantly to the blue clad turtle laying unconscious on one of the beds on the ground. I rushed over to him and fell to my knees. I let my sword fall and I shook his shoulders, frantic. "Leo? Leo, are you in there? Are you okay?" When I got no response, I placed my ear to his chest. I could feel a faint, slow heart beat and could hear quiet, shallow breathing. He was alive, but he was not well.

My head whipped up and my hand shot to my sword when Usagi came bursting through the paper covered doors of the room in front of me. He landed hard on his back with a moan. Not a millisecond after, Donatello came flying through the door as well, a shadow assassin following him with a spinning chain. Seeing that Don could take care of himself, I jumped to my feet and ran to Usagi. I helped him to his feet as I demanded an explanation. "What the hell is going on?!"

His words were strained due to his pain. "Someone…is trying to make…a try at the Daimyo's…life. They are obviously using the…assassins…to aid them."

We both looked up as Don exclaimed and ran back into the room. Usagi stood on his own, grabbed Don's dropped bo staff from the ground and we both raced in to help our friend. All pain was nearly forgotten as adrenaline rushed through our veins.

Don stood with his hand on a sword that was shoved into the bladed staff of the assassin, keeping it from driving straight into the Daimyo's heart. "I believe this belongs to my friend Usagi!" Usagi and I gave each other a panicked glance as we raced forwards.

Don was thrown back by the assassin and I caught him in my arms. A short and long sword rested in his hands. They were Usagi's weapons; he must have dropped when he was thrown backwards. "Think you could use some help, Don?"

Don didn't get to respond as Usagi swiped the bo staff under the assassin's legs, sending him flying backwards. "I believe I have something of yours, my friend!" Don solidified his footing and they tossed each others weapons to one another.

My head snapped up as one of the ninja's came running forwards, his pointed spear heading straight towards Don's heart. I lurched forwards before the others had a time to react, and my sword came in direct contact with the assassin's staff. His eyes narrowed and he pushed down with all his weight. I growled and held my ground. "Who are you working for?"

Donatello engaged in from the other side, grabbing the creature around his hat-type thing and pulling his head backwards. His eyes narrowed as well and his demand echoed throughout the room. "Why did you try to attack the Daimyo?"

I turned to look behind me just as Usagi ran to face the other assassin, who was running in to help his comrade. His swords sliced through the assassin's spinning chain, sending him backwards. The assassin merely used his two chains to hook onto the rabbit, sending him flying. Usagi dug his feet into the ground and pulled the assassin back, sending the creature flying into the wall.

"Hey! Be careful Usagi! We can't get information from them while their out cold!"

Usagi shrugged and pushed the assassins fallen weapons to the side. "I apologize, Donatello-san."

Before Don could respond, he was knocked back by the assassin we had both forgotten about, and went flying through the door. I got the same treatment and landed on the other side of the room. The assassin didn't hesitate and went towards the Daimyo. I tried to push myself to my feet, but the bruising was making my body stiff and slow. I pushed my mane of hair out of the way and looked around for Usagi. I screamed out to him. "Usagi! A little help over here!"

The rabbit leaped forwards as I scrambled forwards clumsily, making it to the Daimyo simultaneously and reaching out our swords to stop the creature's blade once more. Don came racing back in, his bo staff held parallel, and ran into the assassin, catching him by the neck and landing him behind the still unconscious Daimyo, and who I assumed was the Master Healer, on the ground. Usagi held his blade up to the assassin's face as I stumbled over to join the interrogation.

"Tell us who you are working for, assassin, or face the wrath of my blade."

The assassin's eyes only narrowed, and he did not focus on Usagi's face. He seemed to be smiling, so I turned to look at where his focus lied. I swallowed and my knees became weak. "Uh, guys? Bad news."

Usagi turned around and his eyes narrowed. "Bad news is right." We all took a good look at the huge number of assassins closing in around us. We all held our weapons a little tighter. "My friends, it seems we are in for the battle of our lives."


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: I know! Its been so long! But this one took FOREVER to edit! I'll have the next one up way sooner, promise! _

_Enjoy! _

* * *

I gulped and my hands started to sweat on my weapon. "The tournament seems like nothing compared to this."

Usagi held both his swords tightly in his hands, his determined look plastered on his face. "We must protect the Daimyo!" His eyes narrowed and his ears twitched. Fear and determination crackled in the air around us.

Donnie gave his bow staff a whirl, looking as apprehensive as I felt. "And if we can't?"

"We perish with honour!"

Don and I shared a look. His deep brown eyes showed the softness within him that his other brothers didn't have. The look that showed me that sometimes, when faced against odds like these, we were more similar then I thought. Those soft brown eyes showed me that he was just as doubtful about his abilities as I was of myself. "Let's try to keep the perishing to a minimum."

I swallowed and nodded. I flicked a falling dark strand out of my face and tried to calm my thundering heart. "Man, Gabriel's going to send me to the asylum when I get home."

There were at least fifteen of them that we could see, and they set upon us instantly. I had to dodge away from throwing stars from one while running at another with my sword held high. The assassin I fought by sword had a bladed staff like the one from before. Just as I managed to knock him to the side with a cheating punch to the groin, another replaced him, and three more surrounded me. There was no way I could handle them alone. Not in the condition I was in. "Donnie! Help! Floundering ninja-in-training over here!" I looked into their soulless eyes as they laughed at my fear.

Don looked around for an idea before looking down at the beds. He shoved his bo staff under one of the thin matrices and lifted his staff. "Heads up, Char!" He hurled it forwards and I ducked. It flew over my head and encased the four assassins around me, sending them towards the wall. He did the same for Usagi's opponents before stopping and looking down at his brother. "Leo?!"

I looked down as well. Leonardo was moving! He had his hand to his head and was murmuring things I couldn't understand. Sweat glistened on his pale green skin and his hands clenched and unclenched, as if he was fighting an invisible demon of his own. Due to our infatuation with Leo's consciousness, neither of us noticed the assassin come up behind Donnie. He was sent flying forwards into a book shelf before he could blink.

"Don!" I ran over to him to help him up. He had hi the bookshelf hard and I noticed new cuts around his shoulders and a heavy bruise forming on his right shoulder. He moaned as I fell to my knees beside him, helping him to sit up.

"These things are brutal, Char. Also what happened to you? You look like you took a swim through gravel." He gave me a small, but worried smile and took in all of my wounds.

I had to smile back. "I made it to third tier. It's pretty much the same thing."

"The Daimyo!" We both looked up at Usagi's shout of panic and jumped to our feet, running in to help our friend. We entered the room to find him single handily combating the slew of assassins. We shared yet another look of worry and I swallowed.

"You help Usagi, I'll protect the Daimyo!" He sped off towards the rabbit and I towards the Daimyo. I jumped up and over the assassin heading towards the old, sick man, using his shoulders to propel myself forwards as if playing a simple game of leap frog instead of protecting the master of the multiverse. I landed with my feet on either side of the Daimyo's chest, my sword held at the ready. I looked the creature dead in the eyes and breathed to still my racing heart. "You'll have to get through me first, shadow boy."

The creature ran forwards with a sword held in his hand, aiming it straight for the Daimyo's chest. I intercepted and used the hilt of my sword to drive his out of his hands and across the room. I then lifted my foot and shoved him backwards with a powerful kick to the chest. He went flying back and landed on the other side of the room.

Two more came at me as I looked over to see how Usagi and Don were doing. Don had been caught in an attack by two and Usagi with three. One ran towards the rabbit, swinging his chain while the other round housed him back towards one of the wooden pillars in the room. The chain wrapped around his chest, causing his swords to fall and him to be caught defenceless from the three coming at him.

I caught the battering ram of the assassin attacking me with my sword and yelled out to Don. "Don! Usagi!"

Don turned to see his friend, but was too far away to help. One of the shadow men held his sword high above his head, and I heard them speak for the very first time. It was raspy and deathly quiet, and yet it filled the room with a sense of dread. "Time to skewer the rabbit."

I kicked another assassin back and held my hand out to him. "Usagi! No!"

Just as I was about to futilely run forwards, two katana intercepted the blow and sent the assassin flying backwards. All of our faces broke out in smiles and we all exclaimed simultaneously. "Leonardo!"

Usagi kicked away the chains and grabbed his swords. "I'm glad you are feeling better, Leonardo-san."

Leo gave a weak smile back. His skin was still pale and he was breathing heavily, holding on to his side and leaning against the wooden pillar to keep himself on his feet. It was clear the only thing he had on his side was adrenaline. "I wouldn't say better, but I'm breathing."

Three more had replaced the ones I had kicked down. "I sure as hell hope so, because I could really use some help over here!"

All three of the warriors broke into action. Kicking, punching, slicing and swinging their weapons around. It was like watching a cirque du soleil show, except I was in it as well.

With Leo's help, we evened the numbers and eventually the creatures retreated as they had before. We looked at each other and stood ready for a few moments after they were gone, just in case. But when they didn't come back, we allowed ourselves to relax.

Don and I helped Leo to sit down. I spoke before they could question me. "What happened? I don't understand. One minute you were fighting beside me in the tournament, the next I hear shouts of your name and a huge blue flash goes off beside me." I pushed some of my hair behind my ears as I sheathed my sword, settling in beside the exhausted looking turtle.

Leo shook his head, looking frustraited at his inability to remember or understand what had happened to him. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know. One minute, Usagi and I were fighting, and the next minute something hit my neck. I felt like my veins were set on fire instantly, and then everything went dark."

Usagi nodded and handed Leo a drink of water. "Yes, we found an entry place where a poisonous dart had entered. However there was not much we could do as the Master Healer was taken in to aid the Daimyo."

Leo looked over and seemed to process the fact that the old man was in fact the honoured Daimyo. "Speaking of him, what the shell happened while I was out?"

Don started to explain, an acquisitive look on his face. "We don't really know. He came in here and the only explanation was that he was attacked."

I winced and leaned back on my heels, my shoulders lifting in apprehension. "Well, it's a little more then that. Raphael and I were talking to Traximus after we were defeated in the third tier. Apparently Master Splinter was found at the scene with the Daimyo already unconscious. He's being held prisoner somewhere." They all looked at me with different amounts of shock. "Believe me, I know. That was our reaction too. Traximus and Raph have gone looking for him, to bust him out. I came here to see what had happened to you, Leo."

Donnie rubbed his head. We sat there processing the events of the day before Donnie had a very visible pause. "Wait a second. I got out in first and Leo in second. You and Raph in third…what about Mikey?"

I shook my head, remembering Raphael's temper tantrum in the losers room. "Oh he's still in the competition." Don and Leo's mouths dropped. "He won against Raphael in third." I laughed to myself. "It was quite a scene."

"Watch your mouth, sunshine." We all turned around to the sound of Raphael's deep and angry voice. "He cheated." Raphael and Traximus walked in through the door, the light from outside casting shadows down to the ground in front of them and blacking out their faces. I could tell by the firsts that Raphael held and the way his head tilted that he was still quite touchy about the tournament's outcomes thus far.

I smiled and stood, standing to meet him as he came forwards. He stopped right in front of me, and though I could tell he was still pissy, there was a spark of ease in his eyes that gave me hope about the situation we were in. I gave him a punch on the chest. "No he didn't, you're just pissed off." I looked upwards, ignoring Raphael's growl, and waved to the tall orange Tricereton still standing in the doorway. "Hello, Traximus." I gave them both a look of hope. "Any luck finding Master Splinter?"

Traximus stepped aside and the rat stepped forwards. "Yes indeed, we did."

Donnie jumped to his feet and Leo lifted his weary head. "Master Splinter!"

The rat rushed forwards towards his eldest son, giving him a fatherly look over with eyes full of fear and worry. "Leonardo, my son! You are awake! Are you alright?"

Leo shrugged. "I've been better, but I believe I'll live."

Splinter nodded, his sons word sufficing for then. "Good. We must revive the Daimyo. Terrible things are happening. The Ultimate Ninja has not indeed revised his life choices, and Drako is back." He gave us no time to react to his blackened words and we all rushed forwards to the Daimyo. Splinter and I got there first, and both of us kneeled down on either side of him.

I reached into a bowl of water beside the bed and grabbed a cloth, dabbing it on the man's unmasked face. He looked to be only sixty or seventy, but he had a timeless feel about him. His eyebrows were white and bushy, and he had both a moustache and a long flowing beard. On is forehead was a tattoo of a golden eye. With his eyes closed he seemed as peaceful as could be. We were about to destroy all bits of peace left in his mind.

Splinter put his hands on his friend's cheek. "Daimyo, you _will_ wake up now." I gave Splinter a confused look. I didn't understand how simply telling an unconscious man to wake up would help. But then he old man stirred and Splinter nodded. "Yes, like that. Come now. There is an urgent matter to attend to." Splinter turned to his sons, Traximus and Usagi. "Come, help him stand." I stepped aside, not allowing myself to be shocked by such a thing I had witnessed. Splinter held many secrets in his mind. I doubted anyone knew what even a fifth of them were.

The Daimyo was at least seven feet tall, and lifting him was no easy feat. But after some struggling we did, and we started the shuffle towards the arena. We could all hear the distant sounds of screams and shouts. The sound of fear and destruction. Goose bumps rose on my skin and I tried to keep my own anxiety at bay.

Raph walked beside me as Traximus held most of the Daimyo's weight. "You look a hell of a lot better then when you first came out of the arena, kid." He put a comforting hand on my shoulder, allowing me to breathe.

I gave him a half smile, which was the most I could muster in this situation. "You know, it's nice to hear that after everyone pointing out how terrible I look."

He gave me a smirk back. "Oh I didn't say you _didn't_ look like hell. I just said you look better."

I shook my head, my fly hair sticking to the sweat that was traveling down my neck. "Cant say I _feel_ any better. I don't know how I'm going to explain the scars to Gabriel. And with these bruises, I can't go home any time soon." He didn't respond to that, but when I looked over at him, he seemed to be hiding a smile.

We made it to the arena before I could ask him what his problem was, and Splinter spoke to the Daimyo, stopping my words. "I need you to be strong, my friend. There are some very serious matters you must attend too." He gave the man a pat on the hand and pointed to the arena.

I nearly fainted when I followed his gaze. Mikey stood next to the purple and blue man; they had obviously made it to the last tier. However they were not fighting, due to the fact that the Ultimate Ninja was facing off with a large, red dragon with glowing green eyes…who held the war staff in his claw.

The Daimyo finally looked up and gasped, voicing all of our thoughts. "No, it can't be! Drako is back? And he has the war staff? This is terrible! The war staff reflects the powers from the heart; if it is being controlled by such an evil being, who knows what horrors will be released!" His voice was raspy and thick with panic.

The turtles and I all shared a look of alarm and the lot of us moved forwards just as a stream of blue light shot into the Ninja's chest, sending him flying backwards. His mask was torn from his face and his cape billowed backwards. He turned his head to me just as he hit the floor, and for one split second, I felt terribly sorry for him.

The Daimyo let out a growl of anger and stopped, stepping away from our help. He clasped his hands together and we were surrounded by blue light. "He must be stopped!" Before I could blink, we materialized in the middle of the arena, standing between the dragon – or Drako as I had learned to call him; the dragon who had so mercilessly attacked Splinter years ago – and the Daimyo's son.

Drako let out a roar that filled the sky and drove into my ear drums like knives. I clasped my hands over my ears and ducked to the side, as if his voice would make the sky fall down on top of our heads. "How dare you get in my way, you old fool!" The dragon's tail flicked side to side in pure agitation as his clawed hand lifted the staff up. "How dare you speak against me!" A sphere of crackling blue expanded around the top of the staff, growing by the second and vibrating with power.

"Drako! No!" The Daimyo held out his hand to the dragon and started to lung towards him. But before he could react further, the glowing blue turned into a sputtering red one.

Drako's head snapped to the staff and he grabbed it with the other hand, his eyes widening. "No! What is happening?" His voice was a harsh growl, yet another roar waiting to be unleashed. However the malfunctioning of the staff was causing him to shake.

"Drako you must stop!" The Daimyo took a few more steps further, his tone completely panicked. However whatever action the Daimyo was going to attempt, it was too late. The red light burst from the war staff in the creatures hand and wound up in evil tendrils towards the sky. The black magic accumulated in the sky before exploding with a ear destroying crack, opening a huge reddish blackish black hole. It swirled around like some sick kind of whirl pool, cracking and thundering across the sky and mixing in with the screams of the onlookers like some kind of horrific symphony. The presence of it hurt my skin. It felt like it was tearing at me, pulling me towards it. Trying to swallow me whole.

It was louder then any thunder or any scream I had ever heard on earth, tearing at my ears and sending a nauseous feeling deep into the pit of my stomach. I fell back into Raphael's arms and pressed harder on my ears, shoving my head into his chest to escape the sounds. He twisted his body to the side to pull me farther away from the sound, as futile as that was, and held me tightly with one arm and used his other hand to keep my head in his chest, helping to block out more of the sounds. "Holy shit."

I looked up as the Daimyo shouted. "We are too late! Drako's dark heart has caused the war staff to create a tear between the worlds!" He fell to his knees to hold his balance, Splinter standing beside him. He looked defeated. We were all doomed. "It is a multidimentional wound that will destroy all that touches it!"  
Screams erupted from the crowd louder then before, and people started rushing away from their seats. The immense panic of the people around me began to feed the knots of fear inside of me and my breathing became fast and shallow. I'd never make it home. I would never see Gabriel again. What would he think? That I ran away? That I died? That I abandoned him? He had lost so much, and now he would lose me too.

Suddenly, the war staff began to shake and dance in Drako's hands. He could not contain the bucking staff anymore and it flew from his hands. The light from the staff went out, but the dark, swirling hole of destruction in the sky remained.

The Ninja's voice reigned over everyone else's. "The war staff! It is mine!" I shoved Raphael aside and lurched forwards without thinking, trying to keep the war staff out of the hands of evil. At that point, any more evil touching it would only make things worse.

I made it to the staff before him, jumping down and grabbing it in my hands, kicking the Ninja back. "Like hell!" He scowled at me as he skidded back and my arms tightened on it, glaring at him.

Unfortunately for me, the staff started to vibrate in my hands, as if being pulled towards the black hole. I tried to pin it down, but then the hole started to suck me upwards. I tried to claw at the ground to keep myself down, but it was as if gravity had betrayed me and was handing me over to the hole. My voice was nothing short from a scream. "HELP!"

Raphael leaped forwards, driving his sai into the brick around the staff as the rest of his body was yanked towards the swirling portal of death. I lost my grip on the staff just as he arrived there and flew upwards with a screech. Raphael looked up with a guttural yell and grabbed my wrist tightly with his free hand. We linked wrists and I grabbed his elbow with my other hand, my hair being ripped backwards behind me. "Hold on Charlotte! Don't you dare let go!"

The rest of the people standing in the arena flew upwards as well. Mikey drove one of his nun chucks into the ground, same as Raphael, and caught the purple and blue man with the other one. The Kiotchi was not so lucky and was sucked into the destructive vacuum cleaner.

Traximus drove his axe into the ground as the rest went flying into the atmosphere. He grabbed Don's bow and screamed at the rest to do the same. Don grabbed hold of Usagi who grabbed hold of Leonardo. And true to the turtle's honour, Leonardo grabbed hold of the Ninja as he flew up and past. Drako was the last, and he grabbed onto the Ninja's ankle.

Raphael looked down at the staff and then over to Master Splinter and the Daimyo, who had not yet been taken by the tear. He looked up at me and shouted again. "I need you to climb down, grab the staff, and throw it to Master Splinter!"

I nodded and tried to hold back my tears as I clawed myself forwards. He helped me by pulling me into his chest, his arm clamping around my waist to keep me tightly to his. I reached down and pulled the war staff from underneath his sai. I looked over at Splinter and raised the staff. "Master Splinter!" The rat caught my eye and I hurled the staff towards him. As soon as it left my hands, I anchored myself by latching my arms around Raphael's neck. "Out of all the ways I thought I would die, I didn't think it would be like this."

Raphael turned to look at me, his face mere inches from mine, something in his eyes I couldn't read. "Listen, Charlotte…" He was cut off by the screams of the Ninja and Drako. We both looked up just in time to see the two be hurled into the black hole, fighting one another the whole time. They were their own demise.

I could hear the Daimyo's shout and looked over at him. He stood shocked, his robes fluttering around him and his hair falling in his face, tears sparkling in his now deadened eyes. Just when I thought he was going to stand there and do nothing, he lifted his staff and blue light exploded from the top, and the tear in the sky became smaller and smaller until eventually it disappeared. Once it did, the gravitational pull disappeared too and we all were slammed down into the ground. The Daimyo's head fell and his eyes screwed shut.

I landed on Raphael's chest, and gave him an apologetic glance. "Sorry."

He sat up and we helped each other to our feet and he coughed. "Don't worry about it. You good?"

I gave myself the once over and nodded. "I am." I looked up at him and touched his cheek so that he would look at me. "Raphael, you saved my life, again. I don't know how I will ever repay you for this."

He avoided making eye contact with me and shoved his sai into his belt. "I'm just glad you're okay."

I looked over just in time to see Mikey yanking his nun-chuck out of the stone. It flew backwards and straight into the face of the purple and blue man, who had been sneaking up behind Mikey, and sent the creature down to the ground and unconscious. Mikey looked behind him shocked as everyone turned to look at him.

The crowd around us erupted in cheers.

* * *

We stood upon the stone platform with the Daimyo moments later, him standing in front of Mikey with a crown of ivy in his hands. "It is my great pleasure that I dub thee Michelangelo, winner of the Battle Nexus Tournament, due to your victory over Kluh!"

The crowed erupted again as Mikey was handed a large glass trophy that resembled the building of the tiers of battle. He held it in the air and laughed. "Man, I can't believe I actually won!"

Raphael stood slightly behind me, his arms crossed and brooding. "That makes two of us."

I nudged him with a smile. "Come on, Raph, be happy for your brother. I'll buy you pizza when we get home to make you feel better."

He seemed slightly happier by the offer, but it wasn't by much.

I looked over to where Splinter and the Daimyo were conversing. I only caught the last part of their conversation, and it was being spoken by the Daimyo. "Come, I must get you all home."

Leo bowed to Usagi, and I gave him a hug. "It was an honour fighting with you all. I hope our paths cross again soon."

I smiled at the rabbit and Leo said what was on my mind. "As do I. I owe you my life, Usagi."

I nodded to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. "We all do. If you ever need us, we'll most likely be on Earth."

He laughed at that and nodded to me. "It is a very possible thing, Charlotte-san. I appreciate your offer."

We all shared our goodbyes with the rabbit and Traximus, and when we were finished, the six of us gathered around Mikey. The Daimyo held out his war staff, touching it to Mikey's trophy, and it began to glow. "Farewell. And good battle to you all." The glowing light moved to encase us, and as we all said one last goodbye, we were transported back home.

* * *

We opened our eyes in the lair, the familiar bricks surrounding us and the smell of salt water coming from the pool beside us. I sighed in contentment. "Man does it feel good to be back on Earth." I stuck my hands to my hips and looked around us, taking in the place that had become so familiar to me that I could probably navigate it with my eyes closed.

Leo smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder. "More importantly, it feels good to be home."

Donnie shook his head. "You know, it almost feels like it didn't happen."

I laughed and started towards the kitchen for some ice. "Oh it happened alright." I pointed to my arm. "I have the scars to prove it."

Mikey held his trophy up high in the air. "And I have the trophy to prove it!" He held it around in each of their faces. "See this? See what it says? It says Battle Nexus Champion of the Multiverse! Best warrior there is, bros!"

Raphael snarled and went to walk past his brother, shoving him with his shoulder on the way past. "You only won on a technicality, Mikey."

Mikey laughed and poked the taller turtle in the side. "Yeah, but I still kicked your sorry shell." His voice was taunting and he blew the other turtle a raspberry.

"Why you little…!" Raphael lurched forwards, taking Mikey to the ground and the other brothers with them. They all dog piled and wrestled; tugging, kicking and punching at each other.

Master Splinter and I shared a look as I passed. He sighed, but gave me a content smile. "Yes. We are defiantly home."


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Hello my lovelies! I just want to say thank you so much for all the love and support I've been getting! And for all the guests who leave reviews, you're all amazing! I try to respond to as many reviews as I can, but it wont let me respond to yours because the internet can be a silly place. But I read them I promise!_

_PS: Battle Nexus is finished that is true, but i plan on taking this all the way to the tribunal! So stay tuned because this thing's gonna go far mes amis! _

* * *

It was exactly as Splinter had said, and three days had passed. It had been Tuesday night when we had followed Splinter down the rabbit hole and into wonderland, and now it was Friday. Likewise, it had been a whole week since I had first met the turtles, and leaving them to go back home was not exactly something that I wanted to do.

It had been the morning when the Daimyo sent us home, some time around five am, and we had all been exhausted. After the boys had all battled it out, we all went to bed to sleep off the exhaustion and pain from the last few days.

Unfortunately, I was not as lucky as the jack hammer snore machine that was sleeping below me. I found it quite impossible to fall asleep due to the amount of bruising and cuts that I had received, so around noon time I gave up and went to have a shower.

The heat of the water felt amazing, and washing the stink and the blood off of my body felt even better. However, the water stung my wounds like vinegar and it chased me out of the shower within five minutes. I had to pat dry my skin so as not to agitate it all and cause more bleeding. I threw my destroyed shorts and shirt into the garbage bin and grabbed a beautifully clean white cotton t-shirt and a new pair of spandex. I knew that if I wore anything else, my stitches would break open. That was a small little problem I wanted to avoid immensely.

Before I got changed though, I stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom and inspected all my now clean and obvious wounds. The stitches on my arm would leave a nasty, huge scar, and the same could be said about the one on my leg. I had no idea how I was going to explain those to people. Let alone to Gabriel.

Speaking of Gabriel, he hadn't tried to call me once while I was gone, which was really no surprise. He was swamped with university, and had probably thought little of me while he was working. It would be easy to stay another week, which was what was needed by the black and blue paint job that had been done on my skin.

I truly did look like hell. And after being home and out of danger for a full seven hours, I was beginning to feel like it. I sighed and changed stiffly, allowing my hair to fall in wet tendrils around my face. I shuffled out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen, searching for more ice. Once it was collected, I made my way slowly to the couch with many different types of winces, and sunk down on it with a groan of pain.

I sighed and grabbed the roll of fresh gauze I had stanched from Don's work place and started to wrap it around the wound on my thigh. If I was lucky, this one would eventually fade in a few decades to be nothing but a white line. The one on my arm however was deep enough to always be raised. A constant reminder. A battle scar.

Once I was done playing doctor with myself, I flopped face down on the couch, the huge bag of ice sitting on my back. I placed my cheek on a pillow and let my hand fall to the ground, keeping my stitches safe. My eyes began to flutter and I let them close, hoping for some sleep now that some of my pain was being relieved.

My phone went off.

I moaned into the pillow, creating a muffled sound of exasperation. I reached my arm back and pulled the large back of therapeutic ice from my back and let it slide to the floor. I placed my hands beside my shoulders and pushed myself up with a painful shove, lots of wincing and quite a bit of teeth clenching. I pulled myself to my feet and shuffled over towards my discarded red sweater and fished the phone from the depths of its pockets.

I flipped it open and started back towards the couch, my voice tired and strained. "Hello?"

"Hey, Charlie! It's Gabriel. How are things?" Of course. Gabriel. Of all the times he could have called me, he called me the moment I got back from fighting for my life in a tournament against the best warriors in the multiverse. After I was attacked multiple times by assassins. After I had received many unexplainable scars. After I was almost hurled into a portal of death. Yes, the clueless scientist decided to check on his baby sister while she was resting fitfully on a couch, safe in the confinements of New York City.

His timing was absolutely impeccable.

It was nice to be called Charlie again though. No one had called me Charlie since I was very young. It was comforting. Maybe I'd start going by that name again. It would give me some kind of anchor in all the craziness. I smiled in spite of myself. I was not Char anymore. I had changed too much over that week. I needed a new name, and maybe an old one was the best answer.

"Oh, hey Gabe. I'm good. How about you? Start working with that new scientist yet?" I had to take a second and recollect what lie I had told him to keep me from going home.

His voice became excited and I could hear the tell tale rustling of pages shuffling from his line on the phone. "Yes! We started just after you left! He's absolutely amazing, Charlie! You would love him!"

I smiled wider at his excitement. "That's great, Gabe." I caught a glimpse of myself in the television's reflection and was reminded of my present state. I hesitated before speaking, dreading the lies I had to tell. "Listen, I won't be home for another week. April got a hot tip for some really cool artefacts in…uh…" I paused slightly, trying to rack my exhausted brain for a state far enough away to need another week long road trip. "To…Kentucky!" I slapped myself on the forehead with a wince. Kentucky. Right. Brilliant choice, Charlotte. Brilliant lying skills.

Thankfully Gabriel was too preoccupied with his science to notice the slip. "Oh okay. Just keep up with your school work."

"Sure thing Gabe. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Love you, Charlie."

"Love you too, Gabe" I snapped the phone shut and moaned, placing the closed phone on the arm of the couch. I painfully crawled myself back down and sprawled myself back out, face down, and pulled the ice pack back onto my burning back. My eyes were heavy with lead and I fell asleep before my hand hit the ground beside the couch.

* * *

I slept for hours. God knows I needed it. Though the Nexus had seemed to take only a few hours, in my own time I had been awake for three full days while we were away. I woke up at one point though, due to the talking going on around me. Pulling myself out of hibernation was like trying to crawl myself up a hill of ice, and it seemed as though I only made it half there. My conscious brain listened to the words around me, but my body remained slack and unresponsive.

"You have to admit, she's pretty incredible." I was almost certain the voice speaking belonged to Leonardo, but in my cloudy state, for all I knew he could have been the tooth fairy.

"I still can't believe she made it so far in the competition. Both physically and mentally." That voice defiantly belonged to Donnie. Maybe.

"She just never gives up, no matter what she's up against." I knew for sure that one was Raphael's. I would recognize his voice anywhere.

"Man, it's so hard to believe we only met her a week ago. Feels like she's been around forever."

"That is because, my sons, she was raised with the same principals I raised you with. Her memories of her father, though faint and limited, are compact with lessons she has taught herself never to forget. They have shaped and moulded her to be a warrior at heart that her father would be proud of. It is our duty as part of his lineage to finish what he started."

"Yeah, you better watch your back, Mikey. Next Battle Nexus she might kick all our shells and walk right on into the Pavilion of Champions past."

I smiled faintly at Raph's final words and fell back into my dark world of unconsciousness.

* * *

I woke up for the second time to the sound of metal against metal and the loud, ear piercing sounds of crashes and booms. I shot to my feet, delirious with images of the Battle Nexus in my head. I was certain I had fallen unconscious and that the battles still raged around me. I had to get up to defend myself!

But of course, that wasn't the case, and as I shot to my feet, the bag on my back that was now filled with icy cold water instead of solid ice, busted on the ground sending the frosty liquid splashing up my legs. I shrieked and jumped backwards, falling on my ass quite painfully.

Laughter erupted around me.

I whipped my head around to see that it had been Leonardo and Raphael who had been causing the sound of metal on metal with their training, and that Donnie and Mikey had caused the sounds of the crashing and booming by the playing of their video games. I groaned and flopped backwards onto my back, curling myself to the side in a ball. "I hate my life."

I pulled my dried, frizzy hair over my face and head as they laughter continued. I was still tired, but I felt much more rested. The aches from the wounds were dulled a little from sleep, but they still stung from the air. My cheeks burned, but that was from embarrassment. "Spare me the humiliation. I was dreaming we were back in the Battle Nexus!"

Donnie and Mikey fell down from their place hanging upside down on the pipes over where I had been sleeping on the couch, claiming it as theirs. "I'm sure our noise didn't help. We've actually been up and around for hours. You were out like a log." Donnie laughed and gave Mikey a shove to mess him up in his game.  
"Hey! Don! No fair!"

I laughed at that and rolled onto my back, turning my head to the side to take in the goings on's around me. "What time is it anyways?"

Raph gave me a smirk from where he was practicing with his brother. "It's Monday night, sunshine. You've been out for about 30 hours."

I shot up to sitting my hand hitting my forehead. "Seriously?!"

Mikey nodded but kept his eyes on his game. "That's an affirmative, Captain."

"Jesus." I tucked my feet under me and stood with, thankfully, little difficulty. I stretched my arms out above my head and one leg out behind me, stretching out my muscles. I relaxed and pulled my shirt down back over my stomach just as Raphael got thrown to the side.

"Come on, Raph! Pay attention to your fight!"

Raph growled at his brother and pounced back at him with both weapons held high. I raised an eyebrow and headed to the kitchen, my bare feet slapping against the cold stone floor. I tied my hair up into a pony tail as I opened the fridge door with my foot, looking inside for food.

Inside I found a box of cheese pizza, Hawaiian pizza, a works pizza and a sardine pizza with only a few slices left in the nearly empty box. I twisted up my face and closed the door. Pizza was great and all, but after fighting in a multiverse martial arts tournament, and then almost being sucked to my death, I was kind of interested in something a little more sustainable.

I ran upstairs and changed into a pair of yoga pants – trying to shove my scared legs into jeans was like rolling around in hot glass – and grabbed my messenger bag. I threw my wallet inside and made my way back downstairs. I zipped on my red sweater, since my black one was out of commission and had been retired to the garbage bin in the Nexus. I slipped my phone into my pocket and headed towards the door. "I'm heading out to get some food. I'll be back later." I slipped on my green sneakers as I left.

Mikey looked up after an exclamation on his winnings against Donnie. "What do you mean, Char? There's tons of pizza in the fridge, dude."

I laughed and headed out the door. "Real food, Mikey. Real food." I turned around for a second, a coy smile on my lips. "Also, call me Charlie. I'm not Char anymore." I got a few strange looks, but turned my back on them as I turned back towards my destination.

Mikey floundered around behind me as the door shut. "What does she mean? Pizza IS real food! It's the best kind of food! I should know, I AM the greatest warrior in all the multiver – OW! Raph!"

I shook my head and plugged in my ear buds to my new phone, grabbing one of Mikey's old skateboards as I left through the door. Don had transferred all my music over before we left for the Tournament, and I was quite thankful that he did. I let the sounds of humming house engulf my ears as I made my way up to the surface, allowing it to relax my mind and take it away from the battle wounds that my clothing hid.

The number on my phone said 7:13pm, and as I hit the bustling New York City streets, I believed it. I let the board fall to the ground and jumped on it, easing myself out of the alley way and quickly becoming absorbed by the wave of people traveling the streets. It was colder then usual though, telling me that winter was coming soon.

A small smile touched my lips, content to be back to something that seemed normal. The turtles were great and I was slowly learning to love them as something like brothers more so then friends. But there was still something comforting about normality. A girl needs normality every once in a while, and the New York City streets gave me that. I had to admit though, we had been through so much together in just one week; I had to wonder what would come in the future.

Though of course, eventually I'd have to go back to school. And in order to survive school I couldn't necessarily go out Roof Running every night. Not to mention that I couldn't exactly go to school with black eyes once a week; child services would be knocking on my brother's door and shipping me off to Brooklyn faster then you could say "Where did that come from?"

Getting homework help would be a good reason to go see Donnie though, and I'd have to keep up with my ninja training. Leo would kill me if I didn't. It's what my father would have wanted. And I couldn't just forget about boarding with Mikey. Or sitting around playing video games with Raphael. It would be tough, but I'd find a way to keep them in my life. Besides, it's not like one could just walk out of a life of magic and mutants. It wasn't exactly possible.

I turned the next street corner and jumped off the board, kicking it up into my hands and walking into my favourite smoothie joint. It was a really old place that served all natural concoctions. It was pretty pricy, but it was worth it every once in a while. I figured that I deserved something to celebrate the fact that I was still alive. Few people do that anymore. Just take a day and celebrate the fact that they can still take another breath. After my week, I felt like I would find life slightly more precious the longer I was able to survive.

Thankfully, I had just missed the dinner crowd, and I walked straight up to the cash and ordered my favourite Mixed Berries smoothie. I paid, took the huge, Styrofoam cup in my hands and waked out the door, allowing the beautiful, cool taste to trickle down my throat.

I didn't go back to the lair right away. I didn't feel like going back. I just wanted to coast along the streets of the city, my skateboard moving me along effortlessly, sending wind through my hair and enjoy my smoothie in solitude. Just to be alone, to lick my wounds and try to de-stress. I was just placing my headphones back in my ears when I heard a voice that made my heart stop.

"Charlotte?"


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Hmmm seems like Charlotte has a bit of her past creeping up on her! I hope you're all enjoying it! I love to hear everyone's feed back! _

* * *

My eyes widened, but I didn't stop moving. If I stopped walking then he would know for sure that it was me. I heard running from behind me and I slipped in front of a man in a business suit, hoping to get out of his line of sight. I wove in and out of people, trying to be discrete as possible. However as soon as the running got fierce and I could hear the sounds of people being pushed out of the way behind me, I booked.

I ran in and out of people, trying my best to stay out of his way. I heard him murmuring to his friends about where I had gone as the pushing sounds continued on behind me. I looked up at one point to see that two more were coming at me from ahead. I ran into an alley and hoped for the best.

I looked around frivolously for a fire escape to get onto the roof, but I was shit out of luck. They were both too high for me to jump onto. I ran to the sewer manhole, but was incapable of lifting the 300 pound slab of metal. I heard their sneakers slapping against the pavement and dived behind the garbage can.

"Where did she go?"

"Are you sure it was her?"

"Dude, what have you been smoking?"

"I haven't smoked nothin' tonight! Just drank." Laughter erupted and I hid my head into my hands. No, I couldn't handle this. Not tonight. I had to find a way out of this mess.

I shoved my ear buds in my ears and stood with the unplugged phone in my hands, as if I had just found it. "There it is." My voice was loud enough for them to hear, and as I plugged the cord into it socket, I started forwards, inspecting my phone as if I didn't notice them at all. Maybe if my hood was high enough they wouldn't realize it was me.

Dylan grabbed my arm and threw my hood back. "I knew it was you!"

I feigned surprise, but forcefully ripped my arm out of his hand. "Dylan? What are you doing in the City?" I knew exactly what he was doing in the city.

"What do you think, baby doll? I'm selling. You buying?" He smirked and pushed me back into the wall. His breath smelled heavily of alcohol and his clothes like pot. My lip curled involuntarily.

I shoved him away and walked past him and his three blubbering idiots of companions. "No thanks. I've got places to go, and people to see."

I didn't get two feet before he grabbed me and pulled me back. "Aw, come on baby! You ain't still upset about two years ago, are you?"

I rolled my eyes. "As if I'd waste precious time thinking about scum like you, Dylan." My voice was sweet as sugar, but my eyes flashed with fire.

His friends laughed, but their laughter was cut short by the glare of the 19 year old punk. He turned back to me with just as sickly of a smile. "Aw, baby, don't do that."

Dylan Mason was one of the few parts of my past I was thoroughly ashamed about. He was Hunter Mason – or better known as the Hun's – son, and he was just as much of a raging brute that his father was. He and his father shared the same long, blond hair, but due to his mother's genes, Dylan's had much more of a curl to it. He wore it back in a pony tail that showed his piercing blue eyes, and his multitude of face and ear piercings, perfectly. How I used to get lost in those eyes, back when he seemed perfect and safe and loving.

Of course his washboard abs and bulging, tattooed muscles did nothing to hide the fact that he cheated on me multiple times, and tried to get me drunk and high regularly so I would agree to have sex with him. He was truly an asshole and the snaking purple dragon that crawled up his arm was well disserved.

He used to be my prince charming, but now, he merely disgusted me. He made me want to vomit. I wanted to punch him in the face and drive my katana through his heart at the same time. But since I could do neither of those things, I took the lid off my smoothie, dumped it on his head and turned on my heel.

"Don't be flattered, Dylan. You're not worth the 7.50$ I paid for that drink. Stay the fuck out of my life."

I was half way out the alley as Dylan let out an indignant screech that was not very becoming of him and snapped his fingers. "You ain't going nowhere until we talk."

I turned around and glared at the three goons that were coming towards me. "Don't even think about it, Char." Hearing my old nick name on his lips made me cringe. He made me hate that name more then anything.

They all shard a glance and then continued forwards with a laugh. I grabbed the closest one and socked him in the face before pushing him back with a foot to the chest. He fell back on his ass with a shocked look on his face and I held up my fists for the others.

They ran at me and I kicked one in the head before winding up the skateboard that was tucked under my arm and smashing it into the face of the third, receiving a satisfying crack of a nose. They fell backwards too, but after one last shared look they all stood together, simultaneously. I had only managed to piss them off.

I tried not to think about how much my body hurt from only doing those four movements. My stitches felt like they had been ripped and I could feel something bleeding on my leg. I was still exhausted from the tournament, and though I could win against masters in other universes, I didn't know how well I could handle myself, exhausted, from four douche bags in an alley way.

I was back to where I was one week prior and I had to swallow my fear. I set my feet and held back my skateboard at the ready.

"You shoulda' listened to her, punks." A strong, heavy hand landed on my shoulder and someone towered above me from behind, accompanying the gruff growl that was filling the air. I looked up with a sigh of relief.

Raphael.

He was dressed in baggy clothing with a red doo rag that covered his face. His black beanie hat came down just above his eyes, allowing everyone to see the ruthlessness that hid inside of their depths. He took a step in front of me and pulled me behind him. He cracked both sets of knuckles and spread his hands out. "Now listen. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

Dylan and his goons gave each other looks.

"The easy way is that you run along and leave _Charlie_ alone." My mouth twitched into a smile at the easy way my nick name flowed off of his lips. It was obvious he had heard my old nick name being used by Dylan, and he didn't like that at all. "The hard way…" Raphael pulled from his pockets one of his sai and threw it up in the air, catching it on the tip of the hilt and balancing it on his finger. "Well, let's just say you don't want to find out."

The three goons backed off instantly, but Dylan stood stupidly in front of Raph, still dripping smoothie onto the pavement with an indignant look on his face. He looked at me from where I stood with narrowed eyes. "Who is this, babe?"

I growled and stepped out towards him, giving him a shove backwards. "None of your fucking business, Dylan. And don't call me babe. Now get the fuck out, because I won't stop him if he hurts you."

Dylan shook his head and stood his ground. "Bullshit. You're still in love with me. Everyone knows it."

I laughed at that, a sadistic, sarcastic sound. "I wouldn't date you if you were the last _thing _on earth, Dylan." I stood right in front of him, having to look up at his 5'11 height, but feeling no where's near inferior to him.

He smiled back and grabbed me by my waist, pulling me up flush against him, causing my skateboard to clamour to the ground. "You said differently two years ago, Char."

I didn't get a chance to blink before Raphael had Dylan in a choke hold, lifting him high off the ground. The doo rag hid his face, but I could tell by the angry vibrations in his body that he was snarling behind it. "I'm giving you one last chance, bozo. Get the fuck out of here before I kick your ugly ass." He had a very difficult time keeping his voice steady.

Dylan pulled at Raphael's tight grip, gasping. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" He tried to sound intimidating, but his words came out broken, accompanied by the obvious fear in his eyes.

I grabbed Raphael's free hand in a spout of instinct. "He's my…boyfriend!" Dylan's eyes went wide and he stopped struggling at my blurted words. "Yeah, that's right. My boyfriend. So get out of my life, and stay out. Neither of us appreciates you kicking around."

Raphael dropped him and the snake fell to his feet. Dylan tried to compose himself as much as he could, but between Raphael shaking the smoothie off of his hand and him still being covered in it, the best he and his goons could do was run.

Just before he left the alley way, he turned back to look at me, a determined look on his face. "I'll get you back. Boyfriend freak or not." I had to slap both of my hands to Raphael's chest to stop him from lunging for Dylan's neck as he turned and fled after his friends.

Once they were out of the alley, I let all of the air escape from my lungs, sinking against the wall as I let the still vibrating turtle go. "Jesus, he's such a dick. Thanks for saving my ass. I was way too exhausted to deal with their bullshit."

Raphael whirled on me, his doo rag falling allowing me to see just how angry he actually was. It was quite shocking. "Who the shell is that guy!?"

I raised my hands, taken aback and, honestly, slightly scared. "Dude, chill out. He's my ex boyfriend. His name is Dylan Mason."

Raph threw out his hands. "As in Hunter Mason? As in the fucking Hun? You DATED that piece of shit?!" He pointed towards where Dylan had made his escape.

I stepped forwards and put my hands on my hips, my eyes narrowing. "Watch it, Raphael. You're stepping into dangerous territory."

Raphael took a step backwards and threw his hands up, his voice raising. "Oh, so now you're defending the guy who just tried to gang rape you?" He moved forwards and leaned down so his face was mere inches from mine. "His father is a murderer and a cheat. And he's obviously no better."

I didn't flinch, sending my rebuttal back with just as much vigor. "We dated two years ago! And he wasn't always so bad. He got into some bad shit and I left him. We haven't seen each other in months. He doesn't even go to my school." I shoved Raphael back. "So quit yelling at me, hot-head!"

Raphael barely moved with my shove. "If the Hun finds out you're with us, he'll capture you the first chance he gets! He wants us dead more than even the Shredder did." He jabbed a finger into my chest. "He'll use you like bait and let little Dickwad have his way with you afterwards."

I gave an indignant screech and turned on my heel. "You're so…vexatious!" I didn't make it five steps before I whirled back on him. "Why did you come here anyways? I could have taken care of myself! I'm not some prissy little princess who needs a knight in shinning armour every time things get hard! I made it to the same level of the Tournament as you did, if you'd care to remember!"

Raphael glared back at me with just as much venom in his eyes. "Yeah, but I don't look like I went for a swim through nails and broken glass!"

I picked up the skateboard from beside my feet and hurled it at his head. "ASSHOLE!"

He caught it in midair and threw it down to the side. "Fine, have it your way. You don't want my help? Consider it done. You're on your own, Charlotte." He spit my name out and turned on his heel, jumping up to the fire escape and off into the shadows.

"GOOD! UGH!" My shouts were engulfed by the shadows. I threw my hands up and turned on my heel, kicking up the skateboard so I could climb onto it. I wanted my smoothie. And neither Dylan nor Raphael would keep me from that.

Fuck boys.

* * *

By the time I got back home, it was midnight. I had taken a walk around Central Park to blow off some steam and to calm myself down before having to go home and deal with Raphael. I was also kind of hoping that going home late would mean that he would be out with Casey.

I was not so lucky.

I was swirling around the last little bit of my smoothie as I walked in, therefore my eyes were not up as I ran straight into something hard and unforgiving. I fell backwards on my ass, hard, as no hands reached out to break my fall. The skateboard under my arm went flying off to the side, hitting the ground with a loud clamour. I moaned and looked up, my eyes instantly narrowing as I saw that it was Raphael that I had ran into. "You're an ass."

He just kept on walking towards the still open door without looking down at me. "Whatever, _toots._"

I stuck out my foot just as he past me, causing him to stumble. "Call me toots one more time, Raphael."

Raph whirled on me, an animalistic snarl on his face. "_Toots_."

I jumped to my feet, lunging towards him and pushing him backwards. "What the hell is your problem, hot head?"

He shoved his pointer finger into my chest. "You're my problem, _babe_." He shoved me back slightly with the weight of his finger. "Why don't you go swing your toothpick arms towards the punching bag?"

"It'd be better company then you." I swatted his hand away with a sneer.

He shot me a humourless smirk. "That is, if you can even hit the thing." He laughed and stood tall.

I gave him another sharp shove, but was unable to push him backwards. "Get out of my face, dick."

"Gladly." He turned on his heel and walked out the door.

I held up both of my middle fingers to his back before turning on my own heel and heading towards my bedroom.

I burst into the room and threw my bag down onto the floor. I marched over to my bed, grabbed my computer sat down and threw up the lid.

I shoved my headphones into my ears and blasted the most offensive music I could find as loud as it would go. I sat back against the wall, crossed my arms, and gritted my teeth. I glared at the door as if willing the pompous shrew to walk in and insult me one more time so I could kick his ass.

My will power was not strong enough though, because I eventually fell asleep, and no one entered my bedroom.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: I wont be uploading much this week, though I will for sure have the next chapter up by this weekend. School just gets in the way of everything! But I hope you like this chapter! Please continue to let me know what you think, every review I gets makes me so happy and just continues to inspire me to continue to write this! I've developed quite an attachment to this creation, and so long as there are readers to read it, there will be chapters to read! So keep letting me know how you like it! I love you all! :) _

* * *

I had fallen asleep so early in the night that I woke up at ten am, rearing to go. Of course, ten am was mere hours after the rest of the turtles had gone to bed, leaving me completely on my own. However, there was no way I was sleeping anymore, so I got up and went about my business. My wounds had healed a little more, giving me slightly more mobility then the previous day, and the edges of the bruises were starting to turn yellow. Some of the smaller ones were actually already yellow, which was a plus. It made showering quite a bit easier, though I was still far from inclined to stay under the wash of water for very long.

I combed back my soaking hair and French braided it to get it out of my face as I headed back to my bedroom. I spent a good two hours catching up on my school work, but eventually became bored with the content. All of my classes were quite light that week, and Donnie had helped me with most of my catching up the week before, as well as setting me ahead. Therefore there didn't really seem much point in reviewing things that I already knew.

I threw my textbook down on the bed before changing into a pair of ripped jeans, an old, fitted grey t-shirt, and zipping my red (and now only) sweater up half way. Maybe taking a walk would clear my mind.

I left a note on Donnie's desk before I left.

_No need to send the swat team out. Woke up early, going for a walk. Should be back before you guys get up. I'll bring back pizza. _

_Love, Charlie_

I shoved my thin wallet into my back pocket and decided to leave the skateboard and my messenger bag at home. I plugged in my earphones and scrolled through my library of music as I walked out the doors and towards civilization. The metal door slammed behind me, but the turtles snoring didn't flatter.

As I walked outside, I realized how close to winter we really were. My sweater was thin and fitted, giving me little to no protection against the biting wind that seemed to have come out of no where. I opened my wallet and checked my latest bank receipt, smiling at the fact that I had quite a bit still saved up. I could do with a good jacket. Besides, maybe shopping would help me blow off some steam towards Raphael and Dylan.

I stepped out of the alley way as I finally picked a song and blasted it, looking down one street and then the other before deciding to head down to Time Square. A smile touched my lips and I let a bounce hit my steps. I bobbed my head to the tunes coming from my phone as I made my way towards the bright, bustling centerpiece of the city. Happiness was a choice, and in that moment I decided to be happy.

* * *

I walked into the first store I saw, though more so to get out of the biting cold of the nearly wintering wind as apposed to whatever the hell the store actually was. I was never too fussy on clothing; for me they just needed to be practical. It's why I had so much money saved up. I was fiscal instead of fashionable, and I was perfectly fine with that. That probably came from the years I lived in poverty in that dreaded house in Brooklyn. When I had money, I wanted to keep it. I only spent it on things I needed. Plain and simple.

However, when I walked to the jacket section and saw the most beautiful black leather jacket, my fiscal charade fell and the girl who was hidden deep beneath all of my ripped jeans and dingy sneakers squealed a little bit.

I nearly fainted when I saw that it was on sale.

I slipped into the soft, black leather sleeves and looked at myself in the store mirror. It fit me perfectly. It clung to my body and gave me a badass look that I thoroughly enjoyed. It was a kind of faded black leather that looked like it had already been through hell, which means I wouldn't have to worry about destroying it. It had a thick, heavy duty copper zipper that went down the front, with matching buckles coming across the neck line. There were pockets on both sides as well as one deep one inside that I could hide a few throwing stars in without anyone on the outside being the wiser of it. I inspected the silky liner and thought about all the ways I could sew holsters for my favorite, thin little death stars.

But the best part about it? It didn't even make a sound as I moved. Not one little whisper. I was walking out the door with it on before realizing I had paid 150 bucks for it.

All of my fiscal worries were washed out once more, however, as a cold wind hit me, cooling only my nose and keeping the rest of me untouched because of my new purchase. I shoved my hands into my pockets with a proud, little smile on my face. I felt invincible in that little black jacket. As if I could take on the world without any help.

That, of course, only made me think of Raphael, which brought a bit of a grimace to my face. I shook my head, a few flyways from my braid coming loose. Who needed the old brute anyways? What had he ever done for me? Risked my life, called me names, abused me, followed me and made fun of me. Who needed that kind of negativity in their life? My brooding thoughts about the tall, dark and mysterious turtle consumed me as I my feet took a route of their own, and I surprised myself when I realized I was headed towards Central Park.

I kicked a rock on the pavement as I walked down the tree lined street. The russet colors of fall surrounded me every where I looked, giving my eyes and lungs a rest from the constant grey jungle that was New York City. It was nearly the end of fall, and only half of the leaves still sat upon the dying trees. The rest scattered the ground in a quilt of russet. Fall had always been my favorite season. The colors and the feel. It was homey and beautiful.

I sighed and plopped myself down on a bench partway through the park, pulling my earphones from my ears. The closer to the middle you got, the less busy it was at that particular time of the year, and at this point there was nothing and nobody around me but whirling air. It was a perfect place to think in solitude.

I put my head in my hands and groaned, ashamed at my previous and mostly untrue thoughts about the red clad turtle. Raphael could be annoying, but he had saved my life multiple times. He had been nothing but protective. His behavior against Dylan was outrageous, but not uncalled for. And if he hadn't followed me, who knows how my encounter with drunk Dylan would have gone down. Sure, by pure dumb luck I had managed to survive the tournament, but I was hopeless without a weapon.

I had been a downright bitch. And ungrateful as hell. He had been an asshole and a pompous dick, but in his own way it was just Raphael looking out for me. I decided then that I would apologize for what I had said. Then maybe we would be even.

I pulled my head from my hands as I pulled my phone from my pocket. I'd call him. That way I wouldn't have to look him in the face when I apologized. That would just be embarrassing and awkward.

"Put the phone down."

I screeched and jumped to the side, whirling around to look at the source of the ominous voice. My lip automatically curled and I hurled a handful of leaves at the boy in an attempt to physically portray my annoyance with him without actually causing a fight. "Dylan! What the fuck do you think you're doing, scaring me shitless like that?!"

Dylan sat next to me, dressed all in black. He didn't look at me, and his posture was defeated and slouched. He had both of his hands in his pockets. His head hung forwards, his hair hanging loose around his face. I thought I noticed deep black circles under his eyes, but I didn't care enough about the swine to double check to see if I was correct. "Charlotte, please. Put the phone down."

I rolled my eyes and stood. "Fuck you, Dylan. I don't know what you've been smoking, but you don't get to say jack shit to me. Go dick around with some other chick." I turned on my heel and walked back in the direction I had come from, trying to recall which number Raphael's speed dial was.

A distinct clicking sound sounded from behind me and I froze, my blood turning to ice. "How could you hang around with that…thing? It's not human. It's a monster."

I turned around slowly, but only half way so that my phone was covered behind my leg and away from his sight. He was looking at me now, his eyes wild and searching, but the heavy black gun in his hands as steady as can be. I swallowed as sweat started to accumulate on my forehead. "I don't know what you're talking about, Dylan." I tried and failed to keep my voice as steady as I could. He wouldn't shoot me. He was still in love with me. Right?

Dylan shot to his feet, standing tall and strong in front of me, waving around the gun like it was a lollipop. "You know EXACTLY what I mean! That FREAK IS NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND. IT IS A MONSTER!"

I stumbled backwards, trying desperately to move out of the way of the flailing gun. I was wrong. I was so very wrong. He was desperate. He was so desperate. He would shoot me. He would do anything. "P-Please, Dylan. Put the gun down." I fumbled on my phone behind my back, clicking a random button and clicking talk.

Unfortunately he noticed and grabbed my wrist in a tight grip with his free hand instantly. It sent the phone plummeting to the ground. "You work with them. Those _things_. My father has told me all about those disgusting turtles." He looked into my eyes with twisted thoughts on his brain. "You'll pay for that." He aimed the gun down towards the ground and shot a bullet dead center through the screen.

I screamed and tried to rip myself away from his grip. "DYLAN! LET ME GO!"

He yanked me back so I was flush against him. He placed the smoking barrel against my temple and I stilled instantly. I looked up at him with poorly hid terror in my eyes. "You're coming with me. And if you say a word about the gun, I'll shoot you dead before you can blink." Dylan whirled me around, placed the gun in his pocket, but kept the barrel trained on me through the black fabric. He put one hand around my shoulder and pulled me close. The other hand held the gun facing towards my waist. To anyone but us we would have just looked like a couple out on a walk. The thought disgusted me. "Now walk."

I tried to focus on putting one foot in front of the other instead of the fact that Dylan that would kill me in less then a second if I made the wrong move. There was no way I could fight him, he was too concentrated on what I was doing and where I was going. And if I dared to try, I'd be pooling out blood on the grass before I could realize what had happened.

I was alone. And nothing I could do would get me out of this situation safely. All I could do was pray to god that the call went through.

I didn't say a word while we walked back. I didn't look at anyone. I had my hands shoved into my pockets, curled into fists that were driving my nails into my skin. I was blinking quickly, determined not to cry. I would not allow Dylan to see me that way.

When we made it to the street, there was a slick, black limo waiting for us. Dylan wrapped his hand around my stitched arm so tightly it was nearly impossible not to cry out. I whimpered as tears came to my eyes. He threw open the door and pushed me in. He closed the door behind himself as I sat up in the seat, looking around myself in the cab.

My eyes focused onto the huge, hulking figure that was Hunter Mason. He took up the full seat across from us, and his muscles bulged bigger then the Rock's. Veins popped out from around his dragon and Foot tattoo. His eyes held murder within their depths, and his huge structure was enough to make me cower backwards. "You made a mistake, Charlotte. But you can fix it by helping us." He had a sick, twisted smile on his face. He and his son were one in the same.

I didn't get a chance to answer before a white cloth was held forcefully to my mouth and the edges of my vision went blurry. I tried to scream, but the sound never made it into the atmosphere. My head hit the back of the seat, and the last thing I saw was the grey of the car ceiling above me.

* * *

I felt the ropes around my arms and legs, and the metal chair beneath me before I came back into full consciousness. My shoulders were pulled back in an awkward position, and the rope on my arm was tight enough to cause painful rope burn. My ankles were also tied tightly, but my pants and shoes protected the skin underneath. I had no idea where my sweater and jacket were, but it was honestly the last thing on my mind. The metal underneath my ass and on my back was freezing, and it helped me crawl myself back into the real world.

The first thing I could think of when I opened my eyes was how often I managed to find myself in such life threatening situations. I was much safer locked up in my bedroom all day. When I got home, that's what I would do. No questions asked.

The second thing I thought of was to wonder where the fuck I was.

My head was slumped forwards, my weight leaning towards where gravity was taking me. My hair was messed up and frizzing its way out of the braid, creating a nice little veil around my head to shield me from the place around me. The further I clawed my way into the awake world, the more noise I heard.

"She is waking up, Master." Hun's voice was distinct and brash.

"Good. Once she helps us solve this little problem, we can continue on with our plans." I did not recognize that voice. It was deep and almost hallow sounding, as if it came from within a metal container or from somewhere in a huge hallway. "Stockman, induce her consciousness."

A zap of electricity was pumped into my body and I screamed, my head throwing backwards and my hands clenching. I snapped my teeth together as the electricity vibrated through my body. It stopped as soon as it started, and left me painting and shaking.

"Look up, Charlotte."

I looked up. I froze. I lunged. "YOU! YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!"

Another shock of electricity was pumped into my veins. "I did." The Shredder stood in front of me, dressed head to toe in armor that looked razor sharp. His eyes glowed a bright red and he looked down on me like the king would look down on a cockroach. His passé, matter of fact tone only added fire to my blood.

I struggled and pulled at my ropes, trying to get at him. To strangle him, to hurt him, to avenge my parents in some way. However the ropes were too tight and my head was too foggy to do anything about it. I tried to take deep breathes to calm myself down, to think, but the sight of him made me crazy.

"You have quite a bit of fire in you, child. You would be an asset to my army." He lifted his armored hand to my face, using the two blades on his hand to push my face to the side.

I glared him straight in the eyes and spoke through gritted teeth. "I would rather die."

He shoved my face backwards, his voice cold, composed and factual. "That is also a possibility." He turned and walked away from me. "But we need you first."

I spit towards his feet. "I'm not helping you with jack shit."

Another wave of electricity traveled through my body. "You'll do what you're told. Karai." The Shredder turned as the young woman walked out from the shadows. She looked, without her father's mask on, to be very close to my age. We could have gone to school together. We could have been friends.

Instead I hated her. She had lied to my family. To my friends and my protectors. She had put them in danger and she was just as bad as her father. "You." My voice was a husky growl, searing with anger but crippled with pain.

"You had a father. Would you betray your father for mere creatures?" Her voice was just as cold as her fathers, but her eyes would not meet mine.

"My father wasn't a MURDERER!" My hair snapped around my head as I pulled at my bindings and tried to reach her. If I ever got my hands on her, I'd make her pay.

Karai didn't answer and turned to her father. "Master, how is this girl going to help you bring in the turtles?"

The Shredder gave me a once over, that I replied with a growl and another frivolous lunge. "She will be bait." I froze. "The turtles care about her, correct?"

"Yes, father, they do."

"Then they will come running for her instantly. Once we dispose of them, there will be little else in our way." The Shredder clasped his hands behind his back and walked towards a window that I could not see out of. "Those mutants have been a thorn in my side for much too long. It is time for them to be removed. Permanently."

I gritted my teeth and clenched my hands and squeezed my eyes shut. He was going to kill them. They were going to die because of me. And there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"I trust you can handle this endeavor, Karai." The girl nodded and turned on her heel, walking out of the door. "Post guards outside of the door. The rest of you leave. The solitude will do her sharp tongue some good."

I didn't open my eyes until everyone was out of the room. The first thing I did was try to knock over my chair. It was bolted into the floor. The second thing was to escape my binds…but of course they were tied too tightly. The third was to wriggle around screaming and pulling at my binds in a blind rage. Of course that didn't work. Eventually I gave up and just sat there, my head hanging and my body limp.

I was really hungry.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: I'm personally not completely pleased with how this chapter turned out, but it has some vital information in it. I hope you like it anyways! I'll have the next one up pronto to make up for this boring plot driving one ;) I love you darlings! _

* * *

I don't know how long I sat there, but it didn't feel like long before four Purple Dragons walked in with Karai. The back stabbing bitch held a video camera in her hands, which she set up in front of me. All of the Dragons had either masks or doo rags covering their faces, making it impossible to tell who they were. They all moved to stand behind me. I started laughing.

Karai's eyes narrowed. "What is so funny?"

I couldn't stop laughing. It was all so absurd. "In the past two weeks my whole world has changed. This is nothing. Barely like stubbing my toe on the chesterfield." I wound up and spat towards her shoes. "And you're nothing but the dust balls that lie underneath it." I let my head fall forwards with laughter. A little tiny place in my head seemed to be screaming 'Charlie, you're fucking insane!' But I paid it no heed.

Karai curled her lip at me and spoke to the Dragons. "Proceed."

The largest of the four dragons smashed his hands down on my shoulders, causing me to hiss with discomfort. His voice sounded robotic when it came through, as if he was talking through a voice alternator. "You got 24 hours, freaks." He moved one of his hands to my hair and ripped it backwards, causing my face to snap up towards the lens.

I snarled and looked straight into the camera. "Don't –" Before I could finish my sentence, one of the stockier ones wound up and socked me in the stomach, sending the wind straight out of me. I sputtered and tears came to my eyes as another wound up and slapped me hard across the face. Yet another found my stitched arm and dug his finger into my skin, causing a scream to burst out from between my unrelenting teeth. I was trying so hard to be strong, but I was already so beat up as it was. My laughter was completely gone.

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to endure the pain for as long as possible. Finally, with one last punch to the gut, I hunched over, defeated and exhausted. My head hung loose and tears streamed from my eyes, dampening my pants. My breath hitched every once in a while, much to my dismay. The robotic voice spoke once more. "She gets it every hour, so I'd hurry."

I shook my head and waited as they all left slowly and silently. Once I was alone again, I allowed myself to sob.

At least I had been given a way to tell time.

* * *

The Dragons came back twice more, each time with new thugs. After the third time, I stopped trying to count the seconds, and just allowed the beatings to get worse and worse. My face was relatively untouched, and they mostly used my old bruises to inflict pain by finding the painful spots and pressing on them to darken them. They ripped open the stitching on my arm, causing the wound to start to bleed again. It was on the fourth visit that one thug punched me hard enough to open a wound on my temple. I could feel the blood trickle down even before another thug spoke.

"Watch it, dumbass. We're supposed to hurt her, not kill her."

"You want to go, Dylan?"

"Fucking fight me, Terence!" The other two thugs had to pull the quarrelling pair apart and they all left after that, shoving and punching each other out the door. Dylan may have hated me, but at least he was smart enough to listen to the rules.

By that time, I was done. I was so used to the pain that it barely registered. I was numb and limp. My hair was falling out, my wrists were bleeding, and the scent of my own blood hit my nose like metal. At that point, all I wanted was darkness. I didn't want to die, but I didn't want to be awake, either.

I started to hum to myself, an old song that I couldn't place. It was out of tune and my voice sounded deranged, but it helped to calm my heartbeat. Focusing on the song took my mind off of the situation, and that allowed me to fall into the darkness I wanted so badly.

* * *

I stopped keeping track of the visits. I was tired, in a hell of a lot of pain, and barely lucid. Everything seemed like a dream, and the only parts that were real was my pain. I was swimming around the edges of my consciousness, going in and out and in and out. My biggest curiosity at that point was how the hell I was still alive. It couldn't be possible to be in that much pain and still be breathing. The Nexus seemed like nothing anymore. Maybe if I just stopped breathing it would make everything better…

I shook my head and blinked my eyes. No. I would not die. Not at the hands of the Shredder. I would not give him the satisfaction of killing me as well as my parents. I would not leave Gabriel alone.

Gabriel. He was my fucking light in heaven above. I couldn't leave him. I was all he had. It would destroy him. I would not die. I could not.

I screwed my eyes shut. But how would I survive? The turtles couldn't come for me; they would surely be murdered. The Shredder would never let me go, and my bindings were tied too tightly to escape from. Even if I could escape, who says that I could even manage to walk?

I pushed myself back so I was leaning against the chair, my head releasing upward, giving me a clear shot of the high ceilings above me. The tears started to come again. I didn't want to die…but I was going to.

* * *

"Now, you've been working under me for only a little while son, but you have proved to be a fantastic apprentice. Not as good as me, but you are quite good." I couldn't quite place the voice, but it sounded familiar.

"Thank you very much, Mr Stockman!" My eyes snapped open.

"But I do have to test your loyalty to us. Your career means everything to you, correct?"

The voices were getting closer and tears started falling from my eyes. "Of course sir! I would do anything to work with you."

The voices stopped right outside of my door and I swallowed. "Remember those monsters I told you about? The evil, malicious creatures that put me in such a state?"

"Yes sir, the rabid, terrapin mutants."

"Well, I am about to introduce you to their counterpart. I expect you to treat her as such."

The doors open.

Foot steps drew nearer.

Gabriel sucked in his breath.

"This young girl has been living with the mutants for a while now, or so we believe. She is quite a mess, don't you agree? A ruffian just like them."

Gabriel took a few more steps forward, as if unable to believe what sat in front of him. "W…what?" My sweet brother. He was tall and well put together. We had the same brown hair, and he allowed his to be long and hang down to his shoulders. At that moment, it was tied up into a pony tail, as if he had been working. He wore a set of thin framed glasses over his steel-blue eyes and as always, his shoulders slummed forwards slightly as if shyness had caused him to grow that way. He looked to me what Donatello would look like if he were human. They were very similar people, though Gabriel was much more soft spoken and quiet compared to Donnie's warrior's heart.

But at that moment, Gabriel never looked so small. His eyes were glistening and his face was pale as snow, as if he had been tortured and not I. He looked like he had just seen a ghost; though I am sure that that was not a far cry from what my appearance was at the time. Gabriel had never imagined seeing his little sister in such a light. Just as I thought I would never see him in black slacks and a pressed, white lab coat, walking into my torture chamber.

"Ignorant little wench too. Won't tell us anything. Just watch." The floating canister holding nothing but a brain and an eyeball turned to me. It was grotesque. "Where do the turtles live?"

Tears streamed from my face and I turned my focus from my brother to the canister of floating mush. "Go fuck yourself." My words were unsteady and cracked. Another electrocution coursed through my veins and I cried out in pain.

"NO!" Gabriel took a step forwards as if to help me, but the shock stopped as quickly as it started. He ran to me and lifted my head.

The canister turned towards him, the sound of his voice becoming angered. "Do you know this little brat? Are you in cahoots with them as well?! Speak, boy!"

Gabriel looked into my eyes and I looked into his. He seemed like a mess of emotion. I could see the questions of my presence in his eyes. The accusation, the hurt, the betrayal. We looked at each other, my eyes pleading for help, his trying to decide what to do. The silence stretched on and on, and I was about to try to explain myself when he spoke.

"No, Mr. Stockman. I don't know her." He dropped his hands from my face and a shadow passed over his features. "She looked like my sister for a moment, but I was mistaken. My sister is in Kentucky." The last word was like a dagger to my heart. He spoke with such certainty, as if he was sure that I was not his sister. But I knew he knew me. I had seen it in his eyes.

I followed him with mine as he stood calmly and turned.

Stockman shocked me once more before turning after my brother. At my scream I saw Gabriel stiffen and pause in his stride, his hands tightening into shaky fists. But he did not stop walking. I dissolved into defeated sobs as the door closed behind them.

I had been disowned. Gabriel obviously wanted nothing to do with me anymore. He had become so consumed with the scientific world that it seemed that he had forgotten about his own biological ties to me. I no longer had any family left.

I was alone.

I was in pain.

I _wanted _to die.

I screwed my eyes shut and whispered into the nothingness around me. "I surrender."

* * *

I sat alone and defeated in my chair for the rest of the night. The beatings didn't matter. My life didn't matter. Gabriel would not come to save me. The turtles would not come to save me, if they had brains. I had come to terms with the fact that I would die. I was actually quite okay with it. In a way, I wished it to happen.

I had just finished what felt like my one hundredth beating when something that sounded like nails on a chalkboard came from somewhere to my left. I was too exhausted to lift my head, and so I just stayed there, slumped over with nothing holding me up but my own awkwardly tied back hands. Something hit the floor that sounded light, and then four more things hit the ground after that.

"Holy shit."

"Get her untied!"

"Charlie? Can you hear me?!"

Hands were all over me, checking my wounds, my pulse, and my reflexes. I moaned when someone's hand grazed across my still bleeding arm wound, and there was a collective sigh of relief. "She's alive."

"It's a trap." My voice was scratchy and dead from screaming, as well as monotone from defeat. I didn't sound like myself. I sounded like someone who had been brought back from the dead. My words were barely coherent.

Someone cut my ropes on my legs while another cut the ones around my wrists. Unable to hold myself up, I slumped to the side and into someone's arms. "Leave…Shredder…Karai…" Each word got quieter and quieter, harder and harder to push through my destroyed vocal chords. But they needed to leave. I would die and that was fine, but I would not be the cause of four other people's murders. "Go!"

My attempts to get them to leave were futile. I didn't even know if my words were coming through as words. I was so exhausted, in so much pain and so far gone to even speak fluent English. I forced my eyes open and looked up into the red masked face of Raphael. "Leave. Me. Here."

I forced the words to have coherency and he looked down at me as they all stood and headed back towards the window at a run. He held me tightly against his chest, his eyes swimming with emotions and his body vibrating with anger. "Never in a million years, sunshine." His voice was thick and angry.

I felt like crying. I didn't want him to still be angry at me. Why did they come here? They were going to die and it was going to be all my fault. I felt like a toddler being denied her dolly.

"Your honour will be your downfall, turtles."

I forced my eyes open as all four turtles froze. Raphael started to shake more violently, and his grip became so tight on me it was hard not to let out a cry of pain. "You." Raph's voice was guttural and animalistic. "You did this. I'll kill you. I swear to fucking god, you hunk of scrap metal! I will rip you apart piece by piece with my bare hands. Then you'll be dead for sure."

Leo put a hand on Raphael's shoulder to calm him down, but it was obvious all of the brothers were shaking in anger, shock and maybe just a little bit of fear. "How, Shredder? How are you here? And what is the point of this?" He motioned down at me. "Are you so dishonourable that you have to take your failures at killing us out on an innocent civilian?"

The Shredder laughed, a deep, metallic, mocking sound. "You measly creatures can not harm me. You should know better by now." He stood in the door way, his hands on his hips, his armour creaking underneath him. "As for the girl, no child of Yoshi could ever be considered innocent. She deserves death just as her father received it." A sob caught in my throat.

Raphael pulled me tighter into his chest as he shrugged off Leo's hand. "Someone take her from me so I can kill this son of a bitch."

Before any exchange of my burden could happen, the Shredder hit a button on the wall beside him and the large silver walls fell down into the floor, revealing a legion of Foot ninja and an army of Purple Dragons. Amongst them I could see Dylan's turned down face and the Hun's murderous glare. Gabriel was no wheres in sight and I sunk back into Raphael's chest with a whimper.

"Well, shell." Mikey's voice held a clear note of fear.

Donnie swallowed. "Any ideas, Leo?"

We started to back up. We were stopped when our backs reached a corner, too far away from the broken window to make a quick escape. "I wouldn't attempt it, turtles. You are sure as dead." He turned to the side, looking back. "Karai!"

The little lying bitch stepped forwards from behind a line of Foot ninja. "Yes, Master?"

He pulled her forwards. "You made the treaty, Karai. You are the one who must break it, not I."

Karai would not look at the turtles, and stared instead just above their heads. "The treaty previously decided is broken. The turtles and the Foot are enemies once more."

Leo took a step forwards, a look of agony on his face. "Karai, please! You know this is wrong!"

The young Japanese girl's eyes snapped towards Leo's. "I know where my loyalties lay, Leonardo. You have picked your side and I have picked mine. Fate has made us enemies and therefore we shall act as such."

Leo shook his head, his eyes narrowing. "No, Karai. You have made us enemies. Not fate."

The Shredder gave a sigh of exasperation. "I grow weary of your existence. I would stay to take part in your death, but I have much better things to take care of." He turned on his heel and walked out, Karai and Hun following closely behind.

The turtles pulled out their weapons, save for Raphael who was still holding me in his arms. "What do we do now?" Don's voice was thick with apprehension.

Leo set his face into a mask of determination. "We fight. We fight and we pray." The three burst forth to begin the defence against the onslaught. They were obviously more skilled then any of the warriors in the room, but they were impossibly out numbered.

Raphael set me down in the corner and pushed my hair back from my face. He looked over at his shoulder before looking back at me, and for the first time in the time I had known him, something that was almost fear flickered across his face. "I don't know if we're going to make it out of here kid, but I want you to know that I'm sorry for what I said." He placed his hand gently on my neck, even though his body sizzled with energy. "I'd fight through the deepest parts of hell to keep you safe. We all would. You're part of our family now." He placed one of his sai in my hands and wrapped my fingers around it as his face steeled back into his tough guy mask. "You kill any mother fucker who comes within three feet of you, got it?"

I nodded, pulling the sai into my chest and swallowing. I had no energy to defend myself, but I would die if I didn't.

Raphael turned and rushed into the slew of attackers. I witnessed him throwing a Foot ninja into the chest of a Purple Dragon before he disappeared into the mosh pit of death and out of my sight.

I held the sai in my hands as tightly as I could, my eyes narrowing. I had family. These glorious bastards _were _my family. And I'd be damned if I would let them die for me.


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: This chapter was so much fun to write. Making up for last chapter ;) I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think! _

* * *

It was difficult to breathe. I had made it to the point where I was so exhausted, so physically and emotionally spent, that it was barely possible to function. I had to fight off blacking out as I sat paralyzed in the corner, waiting for the blow that would kill me.

In the past few hours I had learned three things.

One, Gabriel didn't love me nearly as much as I loved him, and I couldn't count on him to save me.

Two, four mutant turtles were willing to risk their lives for me, no matter what I had said or done to any of them.

Three, I had a breaking point, and I had finally found out where it was.

As I looked around myself I knew there was no way we would be escaping from this. Maybe if I was not a casualty, we could get out alive. But since the turtles refused to leave me, we were like sitting ducks, waiting for hunting season to begin.

I could not fight, I could not stand, I could barely move. The weight of the metal weapon in my hands seemed equivalent to three tons, and it weighed down on my lungs, making me wheezy. My brain was turning, making my pounding headache worse and worse. I could not fight but maybe, just maybe I could think. I looked around me, trying to figure out some kind of escape. Make some kind of plan.

My head kept swimming and my eyes were dancing. I lifted a hand and pushed it into my temple, hoping for some reprieve so I could think straight. This was my mess. My fault. My problem. I would not let the only people I had left in the world die because of me. _Think, Charlotte! Think!_

I opened my eyes and scanned the room. There were walls and windows everywhere, though the windows seemed to be covered with bars in most places, making it impossible to just jump through. Not to mention the instant death of falling hundreds of feet into the asphalt of the New York City streets. I looked above my head for some sort of ventilator system, but the ceiling was too high to attempt anything. There was no door except for the one protected by the Foot, and no overriding computer systems in sight. I looked back at the windows. They were our only shot.

I looked around for the window that the turtles had come through, but it was on the other side of the room, and Purple Dragons were already guarding it from our escape. I was shocked out of my thoughts as a Dragon was thrown against the wall beside me, sinking down into the ground. I looked over at her and realized, as she forced herself to her feet, that she was wearing MY leather jacket.

Well, if there was ever a stupid thing to get an adrenaline rush from, that was it.

I sprung to my feet as she came at me. "You BITCH! You're wearing my jacket!" I had to lean against the wall to keep standing, but my outburst made the Dragon stop and look down at herself.

I lurched forwards and drove my fist into her face, sending her tumbling to the ground unconscious. I leaned against the wall to catch my scattered breath before ripping the gorgeous leather jacket from her and placing it back onto my arms. "Serves you right, you fucking thief." The heat of the jacket helped my painful muscles a bit, and the adrenaline still pulsed through my veins, making it easier to think.

I coughed – trying to ignore the metallic taste of blood coming from my mouth – and held my side as I used the wall to move myself towards the windows closest to me. The hordes of ninja's were too busy trying to deal with the turtles that no one took a glance at me. I was human and therefore most of them assumed me to be a dragon.

I fell down at the window sill and placed my hands against the freezing glass. The glass was barred off in a grid, leaving glass squares of a little more then one and a half by one and a half feet in size. I might be able to fit through them, but there was no way the turtles would.

However, if I could get through and make my way over to the other, turtle size opening and knock out the guards, they might be able to escape.

Of course, this sounded all well and good in theory, but with fifty some odd people fighting it out in the middle of a huge room, breaking a window, crawling around a building and knocking out four guards would not be easy. That and I would somehow have to explain my plain to the turtles.

Then of course I had to take into account the fact that I was _barely conscious_.

I looked around frantically for the closest turtle. I saw Leo and called out his name. He looked at me with alarm and forced his opponent to the ground, running over to grab me. "Charlie! What's wrong? What happened?!"

I painted a mask of pain on my face, which wasn't too difficult considering the circumstances, but spoke strongly with my raspy voice. "I'm going to try to get to the other side of the window where you all came in. I can fit through these ones and walk around the side. Prepare to run once the guards are unconscious."

Leo froze, his breath seeming to stop and his hands clamping painfully on my shoulders. "You'll die. There's no way you can climb around; we're 60 stories above ground."

I looked up at him, weary determination in my eyes. "We'll all die if I don't."

A thousand emotions played across his face. But he knew just as well as I did that my hypotheses, as scatter brained as I was, was our only option. He hesitated no more then half a second before responding. "Don't get yourself killed. Raphael would – well, Raphael and the others would kill me."

I nodded to him. "Keep the Dragon's occupied and spread the word." I wrapped the edge of my coat around the blunt of Raphael's sai as Leo nodded back and ran off. I used it to bang at the glass to cause spider web cracks. I waited half a second for a scream of pain before punching the glass out and down into the night sky. I turned around, tucked the sai into the back of my pants, and shimmied myself through the bars.

It was fucking freezing.

If I hadn't been awake before, I was like an owl then. The icy wind hit me like knives and the rain beat down against my face, causing tears to prick at my eyes. The storm whipped around me with a strength that threatened to throw me off the ledge. I held on tightly to the bar beside the glass that I had just broken.

I stood on an edge that rimmed the story of the building we were on. At the edges on each corner it branched off into something that looked kind of like a large gargoyle. The ledge was only a half a foot across in diameter, and there was nothing but walls and windows to hold onto. The rain covered everything, soaking me instantly to the bone and making the wall wet and slippery. I swallowed and tried not to look down.

My legs were shaky and I plastered my hands to the slick wall on either side of me, shuffling myself sideways and around the building. The balls of my feet hung off over the edge and I was doing everything I could to meld my back into the wall. If I fell, no one would catch me, and I would surely die. I tried to keep my breathing even, but I was too terrified to do so. The only thing that kept me shuffling along was the prospect that I owed it to the turtles to save their lives as they had saved mine.

Just as I was making my way past another window, an object flew into bars, cracking the glass and sending me flying forwards. I screamed like a banshee and reached up, grabbing onto the small ledge, my body slamming into the unrelenting brick under it. I looked up to see that it had been one of the turtles who had been thrown into the bars by a Foot Ninja. If the heavy metal had not been there to stop him from crashing all the way through, he would have been joining me in pancake-vile.

I swallowed and looked down. I immediately regretted it as I was hit by a tsunami of vertigo. I screwed my eyes shut and tried to imagine hanging from a tree branch instead of a ledge hundreds of feet off of the ground. I started to move my hands side to side, moving me inch by inch towards the windows.

I kept my eyes closed until I reached the gargoyle. Once my hands had run out of ledge to grab, I looked up to see the hole in the unbarred window. If I could get up there and knock out the guards, we would be home free. I just had to get up there.

I tried to haul myself upwards, but my arms were not strong enough. I tried to swing side to side to propel myself up, but I chickened out and had to stop. I felt like crying, screaming and hitting something. I was stuck.

I looked to my left and noticed a rope. Following it with my eyes I realized that it was a rope that was hooked around the head of the gargoyle and went all the way to the building across from Saki's skyscraper. That's how the turtles had gotten up so high. I allowed myself a small smile and reached for it, wrapping one hand and then the other around the thick, rough rope. It was soaked with precipitation and nearly slipped out of my hands as I tried to pull myself up. I took a deep breath and swung my feet until my ankles were wrapped around it as well. I shimmied my way up until I was close enough to grab the head of the gargoyle. I used him to lift myself up and onto the ledge again, holding on for dear life.

The wind was picking up and the rain was getting heavier and heavier. I could barely see due to the water that was falling in front of my face, plastering my hair in a thick veil around my vision. I allowed myself one, terrified scream before pulling myself up all the way. I lunged for the broken window and grabbed the sill, a sob ripping from my chest. I rested my forehead against the wall for a moment, collecting what little bravery I had left.

_Be brave, Charlotte Yoshi. Be. Fucking. Brave! _

I opened my eyes and forced determination onto my face. I shuffled to the side until I could grab the broken circle that had been made when the turtles had entered. In front of me stood two Dragons and two Foot ninjas, guarding the one and only exit. They were not expecting someone to come in from behind them, so I had an advantage. I curled up my lip, pulled the sai from my pants and held it with the hilt facing down. I took the heavy, metal handle and banged the blunt edge down hard onto the ninja's head that stood in front of me. He fell instantly to the ground.

Before the others could react, I had both a Dragon and the other ninja down on the ground beside the first victim of Raphael's weapon. The fourth guard turned around in shock and I placed the tip of the sai to his neck.

I must have been a terrifying sight; slicked by rain with blood falling freely from the deep opening on my temple. My clothing was twisted and rumpled, weighting downwards with the rain that was still attacking me from behind. I still believe to this day that it was the sound of my voice; the thick, raspy, murderous voice that really did him in. That, and the insane twinkle in my eyes. "Don't even think about it."

I wound up and knocked him out as well. I snapped my head upwards and called out. "RUN!"

All four turtles turned to look at me, each exhausted and full of wounds and bruises. They took the opportunity gladly and sprang for the window. I moved out of the way as they came shooting out one at a time, diving for the rope and running down across it like freaky tight rope walkers.

Raphael was the last one to come out, hesitating at the prospect of running away from a fight. "I will jump off this fucking building if you don't get your green ass out here now!"

He didn't look back as he shoved one more Dragon to the side and ran forwards, flying through the exit hole, grabbing me around the waist and leaping for the rope. He grabbed it with one hand, shouted a warning to his brothers as he reached up to cut the rope.

We all fell forwards.

Lightning light up the sky.

Thunder clapped.

I looked down.

My hands went slack on Raphael's waist.

"Charlie?!"

My head rolled backwards as everything started to dim.

"Charlotte!"

Everything went black and I fell.

"CHAAAARLOTEEEE!"


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW. I'M THE WORST PERSON EVER. I FEEL TERRIBLE, ITS BEEN SO LONG. I promise I have good reasons! School's been crazy, absolutely nutzo! And with dance and school and work...man oh man there's a lot to handle! Exams are in two weeks, but after that I will be back to my usual update schedule! For those of you who are still hanging in there, I appreciate it so much! I hope you like this chapter! I know its not crazy exciting, but its got some good juicy facts in it! I love you all! (so many exclamation points...) _

* * *

It was dark when I swam back into consciousness. I was surrounded by softness and warmth. I wearily felt around myself until I found my head. I pressed down on my temples and rubbed my eyes, trying to make sense of where I was. Who I was. What was going on.

"Charlotte? Charlie can ya hear me?" I recognized the voice, but it sounded different in my memory. It had the same tones to it, but in the past I knew it as angry and sarcastic. Deep and husky. It was still husky, but it was soft and filled with…emotion?

As I pulled myself further and further into awake-land, I started to remember things. I was…Charlotte. Charlotte Yoshi. I was seventeen years old and I lived alone with my brother Gabriel…in New York City. No, that wasn't right. I lived with someone else. I pushed my hands harder against my head, struggling with the recovery of my own memories.

I forced my eyes open, trying to adjust to the dark. A tall figure sat on the bed beside me. His hand came hesitantly to my face before pushing my hair back gently. He only had three fingers.

I blinked, trying to focus on the person's face. Raphael. Raph. That was his name. He was a turtle. A mutant turtle. And he had three brothers and a rat for a father. Master Splinter. My father's old rat.

Little things came back to me piece by piece, and I waited until I remembered everything before I spoke. "What…what happened?"

Raphael snapped his hand back, his voice losing the soft tone. "After the fight?"

I nodded and tried to push myself up, but his gentleness returned as he nudged me back down. "Yeah."

Raphael left the bed and sank down into a chair beside me. I couldn't make out much of his face due to the lighting, but I knew he wasn't looking at me. "After I cut the rope, you went unconscious and fell outta my grip. I dro…well I caught you. You've been out ever since though."

I shook my head, slowly pushing myself up onto my elbow, trying without much success to ignore the vertigo that had my head spinning like a carnival ride. I looked at an electronic clock that sat beside my bed. It pronounced its time in harsh, glowing red numbers; 12:34 pm. "How long have I been out for?"

"A week and a half."

My head snapped up, though I instantly regretted the move due to the dizziness it left me with. "You're fucking with me."

The dark figure shook his head, stiffening a poorly hidden yawn. I looked back at the time, remembering vaguely that my midday was his midnight. "No. Don said that your body was so over tired and so beaten up from the past two weeks that it shut down to heal itself. You came in and out a few times for food and water, but you were never fully conscious about it." His shoulders lifted in a casual shrug.

I sat all the way up, the covers falling from around me. My hair fell down around my face and I was dressed in a simple cotton t-shirt and pyjama pants. I looked closely to see that most of my bruises had disappeared, or were mere yellow spots on my skin. I felt rested, though exhausted from sleeping for so long.

I looked up at Raphael and hesitated before I asked the one question on my mind. "Did…did my brother call?" My hands twisted around one another, anxious about his response.

Raphael shook his head and I sighed, my head hanging down and my hands going limp. Defeated. "No. Why?"

I ran a hand through my hair and pushed myself over, motioning him to join me on the bed. "You don't want to know."

He hesitated before moving from his seat to lie down beside me. He placed his hands behind his head before turning his face towards mine. At that close of proximity, I could see him better. Bags were carved deep under his eyes and his face seemed old and tired. His body was completely relaxed, something that I had never seen before from him. It looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks. "Try me, sunshine."

I took a breath to calm myself and turned my gaze towards the shadowed ceiling. "While I was held up in that room, that creepy brain guy came in. I forget his name."

Disgust was clear in Raphael's voice. "Baxter Stockman."

I nodded. "Yeah, him. Apparently my brother has been working under him for the past couple of weeks. He brought Gabriel in with him and…" I stopped, needing to take another shaky breath before I continued. I couldn't keep the sadness out of my tone. "He pretended not to know me. Stockman had told him you were monsters and what a lying little bitch I was."

I closed my eyes as Raphael sighed. "That ain't right."

I swiped the palm of my hand across both of my eyes, wiping away the tears that were accumulating. "No. No its not." I didn't tell Raph about how Gabriel had stood by as I was tortured. He would have had an aneurysm Maybe in a few years, if we were all still alive, I could share what had actually happened to me in that room. Until then, all I wanted to do was forget about it.

We sat in silence for a while, just staring at the ceiling, being comfortable in one another's company. It seemed like hours before he spoke again. "You scared the shit out of me, sunshine. Out of all of us."

I turned my head to the side to look at his profile. "If it makes you feel any better, I was scared shitless too."

He didn't share my smile, and as he turned to look at me, the look in his eyes caused my grin to evaporate. "I'm serious, Charlie. We thought you were gone for good. When we got that video…" His voice deepened at the end of the sentence, the muscles in his arms tensing. He let his sentence drop and shook his head. "Whateva. Just don't get your ass captured again, deal?"

I let out a small, though shaky, laugh. "I'll do my best."

We fell back into silence and I wound my hands under my head to match his position. Without realizing it, and without knowing exactly when, I dozed off.

* * *

When I woke, Raphael's arm was around me and my head was tucked into his chest. I thought of springing away, of pushing him off me and making a joke about it. But as I lay there, I realized how comfortable it was. How nice it felt to lie down with someone who accepted who I was and wouldn't abandon me or hurt me like every other person in my life had during the past few weeks. I allowed myself to smile and I snuggled in closer to the heat of his body. I didn't even think to realize that Raphael wasn't snoring as I dozed back off.

* * *

When I woke again, Raphael was no longer by my side. The lair was bustling with activity and light came in through my open door. I could hear the sound of laughter and training. I smiled to myself. It wouldn't be too bad to have this place as home. I had no where's else to go. If they would allow me to stay, I wouldn't need to go back home, except maybe to grab my stuff. Gabriel would no longer have to deal with me.

The reality of the situation hit me then that Gabriel was no longer part of my life. By walking out of that door and not even stopping to see if I was truly okay, he had walked away from anything we had ever had. Tears filled my eyes. How could he do that? 17 years together and a brain in a jar convinced him to walk away. A fucking brain! In a goddamn jar! How was that even possible?

I shook my head and pushed myself up so I was sitting on the edge of the bed. I looked around until I could find some real clothing. I threw on a clean t-shirt and jeans, finally able to bring the coarse material up over my healed legs. I didn't bother with socks and stretched as my toes curled under due to the chilling temperature of the stone floor. I headed downstairs towards the hustle and bustle of the turtle's nightly world.

I yawned and tied back my hair. I would have to have a shower ASAP…I felt like I hadn't in forever. Which, in all honesty, wasn't too far from the truth. At least back in a bun you couldn't tell how disgustingly greasy my long, brown locks were. I walked down the back set of stairs and took a glance at the clock. 3:04 am. It was still only Wednesday night (technically Thursday morning), which was good. I don't think I could stand missing another week and a half of my life.

"Hey guys."

All four turtles and Master Splinter turned to look at me, beaming smiles on their faces. The three turtles who had not yet seen me awake crowed around me with hugs.

"She's alive!"

"You're awake!"

"Finally!"

I laughed as well and gave Mikey a push. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Get outta here."

Splinter walked up to me and nodded his head. "It is wonderful to see you up and around, Miss. Yoshi. I trust you are feeling better?"

I smiled at him and nodded. "Much better, thank you. My bruises are almost all gone as well. I think I'm finally on the mend, for good this time."

Raphael walked over and handed me a plate of pizza. "Thank god. You snore like a jack hammer." He gave me a smirk.

My mouth dropped open and I gave him a playful shove. "Look who's talking, bud!"

Mikey laughed. "Yeah bro, you're worse then an earthquake!" Raphael gave him a hard punch on the arm. "OW-A!"

I shook my head and took a bite of my pizza. I swallowed and grimaced. I put the plate down on the table beside me and looked at Master Splinter as the turtles ran off, fighting in a frenzy. "Master Splinter, I have a problem."

The old rat took a seat in one of the chairs, motioning me to do the same. "I will hopefully have a solution."

I sat down, noticing my movements were much more fluid due to the healing process I had gone through while resting. I scratched the back of my head and folded my legs under myself. "Well, the problem is that Gabriel isn't really my brother anymore…" I let my hands drop and sighed. Splinter only cocked his head to the side, awaiting my explanation. I looked into my hands and tried to keep my voice steady. "He's working with Dr. Stockman, who turned my brother against me. Gabriel now wants nothing to do with me…leaving me without a home to return to."

I looked up at him, pleading with my eyes. "I know I said that I would only be here for two weeks, but I have no where's else to go! Could I please stay just a little while longer? Just until I figure something out?"

Splinter laughed softly, shaking his head. He reached forwards and placed a hand on my knee. "My child, you are part of our family. You always have been, even when we did not know that one another was still alive. If you wished to live here for the rest of your days, not one of us would find a complaint." He brought his hand back and stood. "Your brother is foolish and single minded. But make no mistake, he is still your brother. Someday he will realize that family will always come first. When that day comes, you must be there to meet him. You are all you both have left, and that is a very important thing."

I nodded, feeling relived by his allowance on my stay, but dreading the horrible, truthful fact that Gabriel might never come back to me. "I sure hope it does, Master Splinter. I really do."

* * *

After everyone went to bed that morning, I found it difficult to fall asleep with them. I had been unconscious for so long that sleeping any more didn't seem possible. After rolling around futilely in bed for a few hours, I got up, showered, and plopped myself down on the couch in front of the mass of televisions. I didn't turn on the TV, but instead, I lay on the couch, staring up aimlessly at the high, bricked ceiling.

It struck me how different my life had become. I had lost a brother, and yet I had gained four. I had learned about who my father was and had met face to face with his murderer. I had battled and nearly died multiple times, receiving hundreds of blows and cuts and wounds. I had been to a different world, witnessed a black hole opening up in front of my eyes, and climbed around the edge of a skyscraper.

And I was still alive.

I was either very lucky, or very stupid. It was most probable that I was a healthy mix of both. I rolled onto my side and looked at my hazy reflection in one of the TV screens. I smiled in spite of myself. My father would be proud of me.

Seeing my reflection caused me to look down at my shirt. When I had packed to stay with the turtles, I had only packed for one week. I was running low on changes of clothes. I would have to sneak back into my old apartment while Gabriel was out.

Thinking of the apartment, I looked at the door longingly. I wanted nothing more than to go home and be surrounded by the comfort of my own bed and my own walls. But going home was not an option. Even to go to retrieve my things. Braving the city streets alone was no something I felt up to. It felt like tempting fate for my final demise. I would wait until I could get the boys to accompany me.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?"

I sat up and smiled. "With that jack hammer pounding away in the room next door to mine? Nah." Leo was leaning against one of the tall brick pillars, his face shadowed by the darkness around us. At face value, he and Raphael were nothing alike. He was ice while his brother was fire. Leo kept a collected mind and Raphael's was like a freight train, driving along just looking for things to smash. Leo was softer and Raph was edgy. Raph beat his brother in height and muscle mass, but Leo beat him in agility. And yet they were the same person. They held that same amount of pride on their shoulders. The same amount of responsibility. They were both stubborn and single minded. Things only went one way, and that was their way. Their fighting started to make more sense to me.

Leonardo returned my smile and sat down beside me. We leaned our backs against opposite arm chairs to face one another. "Would you believe me if I told you that you'll eventually get used to it?" He placed his katana sheaths down on the ground beside us. His weapons were always on him. Even in the middle of his night.

I raised an eyebrow. "No." We looked up at one of Raphael's stuttering snores and laughed.

We fell into silence as Leo crossed his legs. He cocked his head to the side and looked me over, curiously. "You know, Charlotte, I can't get a read on you. Every time I think I have you figured out, you'll do something that will change my whole view of you."

I laughed at that. I picked up the remote off of the floor, throwing it up and down a couple times, catching it in my hand at a spin. "I promise I'm not that complicated. I'm pretty much an open book." I threw the remote to him. "You can ask me anything, if it makes you feel better, and I'll do my best to answer."

Leo caught the remote and flipped it once in his hand before tossing it back. "20 questions, huh?"

I grinned and caught the remote over my head. "Hey, I never back down to a challenge." We started a game of catch as we thought of questions to ask one another. "I'll start." I twirled the remote in my hands for a moment, looking him over. I tossed it as I asked. "What's up with the coloured bands?"

Leo caught the remote and laughed. "Seriously? Out of all the things to ask?"

I smiled too and nodded. "Well yeah! I mean come on, most ninjas wear black. You and your brothers wear rainbow colors." I traced the shape of a rainbow with my fingers and gave him a playful nudge with my foot.

Leo shook his head and rolled his eyes at me. "They were a gift when we were children. I suppose at a younger age the colors were more acceptable. They just stuck and we never changed them. I think they fit us pretty well."

I nodded, chuckling. "I can't argue that." I caught the remote as he threw it back. "Alright, your turn."

Leo narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, rubbing his chin a little while I played with the remote. "How do you keep yourself together? What keeps you going?"

My eyebrows furrowed together and I tossed the remote back. "What do you mean?"

"After all you've gone through, meeting us, going to the tournament, getting captured…how do you keep it all straight in your head?"

He flipped the remote in his hands, balancing it on one finger as I laced my fingers behind my head, leaning backwards over the arm rest. I was rewarded with a loud crack. I recovered my sitting position before speaking, trying to formulate my answer in my head. "I don't know. I guess I just try not to think about it. Eventually, if I don't try to make sense of it, it becomes normal." I looked at him then. "I think I've just gotten to the point where nothing can surprise me anymore."

He nodded. "That's a good way to deal with it." He crossed his arms and nodded at me, calculating. "You've got a really good head on your shoulders, Charlotte."

I gave him a half smile. "I have to, to put up with all of you."

He laughed and threw the remote back. "I can't disagree. Your turn."

I caught it and tossed it back, already knowing what I was going to ask. "What are you most afraid of?"

Leo rose both of his eyebrows – or the ridges where his eyebrows would be if he were human – and caught the remote in his hands. "That's heavy." He expelled the air in his lungs through his mouth, causing his cheeks to puff. He gave the remote a flip before flinging it back.

"Failure." He nodded, as if realizing the truth of his answer.

I placed the remote to the side, interested. I let one leg fall down off of the side of the couch and adjusted my cotton t-shirt. "Really? Not death or destruction or even the Shredder?"

Leo nodded, folding his arms across his chest. "Well, that all ties in with it, you know?" He scratched his head. "I'm the leader. It's my job to keep everyone safe. If anything goes wrong, that's my fault. _I _failed." For that split second, he was vulnerable. His shoulders were hunched and his gaze was downcast. Failing to him was what death was to the rest of us, because in his eyes they were one in the same. Everything that happened, to him or anyone else, could have been stopped by him.

I shook my head, my voice softening. "Leo, that's not how it works, kiddo."

Before he could reply, the two lamps on either side of the couch flickered and went out, leaving us in complete darkness. "What the…?"

I reached into my pocket for the new phone Donnie had given me and clicked it on, giving us a little bit of light. I looked over to see that both lamps were still plugged in, and by clicking them on and off a few times, I realized the power must have gone out. "Must be a black out."

Leo grabbed and fiddled with the remote, but to no avail. "Huh. We haven't had one of those forever. I wonder what happened?"

I shrugged as our eyes took some time to adjust to the lighting. "Beats me. Probably a software bug or someone ran into a power line or something." I looked down and checked my phone to see that it was only 10:38am. We both still had some time to spare for sleep. "Or maybe its just fate telling us to get some sleep."

Leo laughed and stood. "We both need it. Give Raphael a shove to shut him up. It won't last, but it'll give you a few minutes to fall asleep."

I smiled and turned to head up towards my own room, but I was stopped when he coughed. "Listen, Charlie…I don't know what Raph told you about that night with the Shredder but…" His words faded out, as if deciding against telling me what he felt he needed to.

I placed my hand against the wall and cocked my head towards him, my brow furrowing. "What is it Leo? Spit it out."

The blue clad turtle didn't move as his eyes settled in the direction of his brother's snoring. "When Karai sent us the video…I've seen him angry before, but never like that. It was like watching an animal go rabid. And when you fell on the roof?" He turned his head back towards me, his eyes dark and stormy. "He was the one that saved your life, Charlotte. When you fell he let go and fell right after you. It was horrifying to watch. He dove towards you and grabbed you around the chest, and the two of you fell until he could grab onto a street lamp. He dislocated his shoulder and it only fully healed a few days ago."

My hand shot to my mouth and my breath caught in my throat. Leo merely dropped his gaze from mine and rubbed the back of his neck. "To understand what goes on in Raphael's head is pretty much impossible. I've known him all of my life and I still find it difficult. And I don't know what happened between you two before you got captured, but all I'm trying to say is that half of the things he says when he gets riled up…well he just doesn't mean it. I'm sure you know as well as I do that most of his insults derive from truth, and that's the part about fighting with him that sucks the most. But with him, sometimes it's the things we need to hear. Not becoming angry with him seems impossible, believe me, I get it. But Raphael shows us who we really are, even if he doesn't realize that that's what he's doing."

I shook my head and turned my gaze to the wall, my eyes becoming heavy with tears. "I said such horrible things to him. And to think he still risked his life for me after that."

Leo sighed and I heard him turn on his heel. "We all say horrible things to Raphael. It's hard not to when he acts the way he does. But I truly believe that Raphael has more love in his heart then all of us put together. He just doesn't know how to handle that kind of emotion."

I looked up towards the sound of the snoring turtle as Leo walked away. In that moment, I had never felt both so important and yet so small all at once. There was nothing I could do to make it up to him. Nothing I could say to make it better. But maybe, just maybe, someday Raphael would forgive me. I knew then that that was my goal; to prove to him that I was worth the emotions he tried to keep locked inside of his heart. That I was worth what he had done for me. Maybe I wasn't worth all that...no, I definitely wasn't worth all of that. However I would try to be. For him.


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Is it...? Could it be...? SHE'S ALIVEEEEEEE! Yes I know, I've been terribly bad! However, I just finished the last of my horrible, nasty, long, consuming exams and I am on summer vacation and a goal to provide lots of TMNT fun! Also, as a disclaimer I found I've become a wee bit rusty over my break in writing, so try not to mind this chapter's writing style too much. I get better again with time, promise! I hope you enjoy it! _

* * *

I woke up even earlier that evening, around 1:00, when everyone was still fast asleep. Usually the turtles woke up around 4:00, so I had a little while yet to go. Sighing, I took my shower. I did all the things I promised myself I would do, like washing my hair, shaving and washing all of the icky, nasty dirt and sweat off of my paling skin. Shaving hurt like a bitch, but thankfully didn't open up any cuts, and washing my hair only made me realize that I really needed a hair cut. Too many split ends.

I blamed it all on stress.

Feeling adventurous, and wanting something to do with myself, I dressed myself in a tight black t-shirt and tight black leggings and decided to do a little training.

My flexibility had always been great. I was never a dancer, though the prospect of dancing had always intrigued me. However since I couldn't afford such luxuries I mostly just pleased myself with the fact I could do the splits and bend my back unnaturally far. At least it wasn't all for naught, for I was technically using it for a more deadly type of dance; ninjitsu.

Before I started to even attempt to work out the kinks in my muscles, I tried to turn on the coffee machine to wake myself up a little more. Much to my dismay, it seemed that we had received yet another black out. I cursed and reached over to flick the light switch a few times until eventually the lights came back on again.

The power went on and off another six or seven times before the turtles woke up. I had gotten to the point where I had learned to ignore it and just to continue training without the need of lights. I barely noticed it as I pounded away on the punching bag to the beat of my music.

There was something wonderful about being alone. Something about moving around in the dust filled air and allowing your movements to slice through the sparkling haze as if moving through molasses. The sounds of my punches were silent to me against the blaring music in my ears and the bob of my messy bun bounced on top of my head as if in slow motion. It was me and the punching bag, and it was beautiful to have that convoluted silence.

I won't say that I didn't move my hips along to the beat of the heavy beating dubstep in my ears and I won't say that I didn't take small, periodic dance breaks. A smile spread across my face as I felt totally relaxed and yet as alert as can be.

I obviously wasn't alert enough to notice the figure coming up behind me.

I was in the middle of a punching pattern when someone poked me in the side. Startled, I did the first thing any normal, teenage girl would do.

I turned around with a blind roundhouse and sent the guy flying backwards and hard into the wall.

I ripped out my ear buds and groaned. "Mikey! What the hell man!" Laughter replaced the sound of my music as Mikey rubbed his head. "You scared the shit out of me!"

Mikey stood with a wince. "And you knocked the shell out of me."

Raphael gave me a shove. "Imagine that, Battle Nexus Tournament champion getting beat down by a girl."

I turned to him and gave him a hard shove. "Watch it. If I don't recall, he beat YOU in the championship. What does that make you, huh?"

Don shook his head and laughed. "You asked for that one, Raph."

Raphael just gave me a scowl and walked away.

I put my phone down and earbuds to the side and wiped my forehead, pulling my hair from its bun and letting it fall down crazy around my shoulders. I mocked his face causing the other three boys to stifle laughter. Leo shook his head at me. "I don't know how you do it."

My eyebrows furrowed and I took a drink of my water bottle. "Do what?"

Donny threw an arm across my shoulder, as if sharing a great secret. "Poke the bear."

I laughed. "You mean Raphael?"

Mikey nodded solemnly, a thick Scottish accent touching his words as he traced an ark with his hand in the air. "Aye. The ol' beast o Crankyton. Murders everythin' it sees."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP MIKEY!" A sai came whirling through the air and drove into the brick beside the orange clad turtle.

Mikey didn't even blink. He just jabbed his thumb towards the weapon and shrugged, his voice reverting back to normal. "See what I mean? The only taunts he puts up with is yours."

I shook my head with a smile. "Yeah whatever." I jabbed my hand towards the T.V. "Who's up for trying to beat me at Space Invaders?"

Leo shook his head as me as Mikey and Don booked it for the two controllers. Mikey jumped over my head and grabbed one, hooking his legs on the pipes over the couch. I skidded to the ground and snatched the other one just as Don reached for it. I blew him a raspberry as he slouched down on the couch, defeated.

Sometimes it was hard, after everything that had happened to us, to remember that were still only teenagers.

Winning against the other turtles was never hard, it was always Mikey that proved to be the real challenger. We were pretty matched in skill, and so it was very difficult to get the upper hand. Just as he was about to beat me though, the power shut down with a winding ooph.

Mikey groaned. "What the shell man! I was so close!"

I sighed and threw my controller to the side. "It's just a black out. They've been happening all day."

Leo made his way over towards us from his place down in the training area just as Splinter walked out of his room. "You mean more have happened since the one this morning?"

I nodded, but then remembering it was too dark for them to see me, I voiced my affirmation. "Yeah, it happened about six or seven times while I was training. There must be a bug in the system." Just as I spoke the lights flickered and then came back on. I looked up to see all four turtles and Splinter giving each other bewildered looks. "See? No big deal."

Just as I was about to jump off the couch to go grab some pizza, the multiple TVs rainbow screened and cracked to a news channel. Our heads all shot towards the screens as a brown haired lady began to speak in a very poorly composed tone.

"_Breaking News! Earth no longer has to ask itself the question of if there is life elsewhere in the galaxy! Today that has been answered, as we are in the slew of a full blown invasion!"_

The camera man panned into the sky for us to see hundreds of Triceraton warriors flying past on jet packs and flying ships. My jaw dropped and I leaned forwards. Splinter sat down beside me and I noticed his hands tightening on his staff.

"_The reports are coming in from across the world! This is a full blown invasion by some kind of extra terrestrial force! Stay indoors! I repeat stay indoors!" _

The screen shifted from scene to scene, showing us the state of the other major cities across the world. It was no different, and that was terrifying.

The five of us were running to equip ourselves before Splinter could tell us to follow the reporter's orders and stay safely inside.

I was the last one out, due to the fact that I had to throw on my leather jacket and swing my father's sword across my back. I had sewn pockets on the inside for some throwing knives and stars and made sure they were all there. Confirming of their presence, I zipped up my jacket and tightened the laces on an old pair of warn in black combat boots. April had brought me a few of her things to borrow as I was running quickly out of clothing. She said I could keep the boots, and I couldn't say I was unhappy about that. They were comfy as hell and had a hell of a lot more traction then my old converse.

"My child, you must get them to come back!"

I turned back to Splinters hanging words with a helpless shrug. "We have to do something, Master Splinter. This is our home."

I ran off after the boys and he said nothing more.

* * *

We climbed up to the top of the building and up onto the top of an old water tank. From that view we could see most of the city. The sky was an odd blazing orange due to something messing with the atmosphere, and screams echoed and bounced off the buildings around us. Triceratons blazed past in silver jets, large yellow container ships, jet packs and fast, hover devices that had a flat, rectangular bottom with a controller at the front. Those ones intrigued me the most. They looked like over sized scooters.

Leo's hands clenched and unclenched around the steel rim of the water tank. "Triceratons. I should have known."

Raphael growled and drove his fist into his opposite hand. "These guys really piss me off." He stood to his feet with his fists ready. "We gotta DO somethin'!"

I yanked him back down. "Watch it hotshot, or you'll have one of those lasers carving a nice little whole through your shell."

Don shook his head. "She's right. We're defenseless against an army. What _can _we do against a whole invasion?" He rubbed his hand on his head, defeated. "There are hundreds of thousands of them and five of us.

Mikey nodded solemnly. "It's the end of the world as we know it. And I sure don't feel fine."

Leo shook his head and jumped down onto the roof. "Now's not the time for jokes, Mikey. We have to figure out why they're here and what they want."

He jumped down off the building and into the ally way, stories down. Don and Mikey followed him with ease, but I just looked down apprehensively. Before I could ask Raphael about stairs, he picked me up bridal style and jumped down, pushing off wall to wall to give us a soft landing.

I gave him a half smile when he put me down, which was all I could muster in this situation. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

The five of us gathered around in the shadows, out of sight of the Triceraton's prowl. Donnie was the first to speak, the cranking of his brain obvious on his face. I shoved my hands in my pocket and looked up at the sky, causing the tip of my pony tail to brush across the waist of my jacket. "I don't understand. Why earth? Out of all the places to invade, why here?"

Raphael crossed his arms, a smirk playing at his lips. "I bet that horn head Zanramon is still mad at us for stealing his personal space cruiser." The smile got wider, and more wistful as he chuckled. "It was a pretty sweet ride."

I interjected myself into the conversation before they could continue. "Is this about that time you went into space that you still haven't really told me the whole story about yet?"

Leo nodded. "It's a really long story, but one you should know. I'll try to give you the short version" He crossed his arms and faced me. "A few months ago we found ourselves on the Triceraton home land. They've been in an ongoing war with the Federation for years, a group of humans who are just as bad as the Triceratons."

Mikey nodded and kicked a rock by his food. "Yeah. They're like children at the play ground, fighting over a toy. They just won't give up!"

Leo looked up at the sky and his arms fell. "The problem is that both sides have relentless leaders who are both after the same thing. The Fugitoid."

I shoved my hands deeper into my pockets with a confused look plastered on my face. "The Fugitoid. I've heard of that before, haven't I?"

Donnie nodded. "Yeah. He's also known as Professor Honeycutt. Kind of like our friend Baxter Stockman, he's no longer in his human body. His brain was transferred into the body of a robot he was working on creating. He's a crazy intelligent scientist. Both sides want him because he has the designs of a weapon that could decide the winner of the war."

I nodded with realization. "So he's kind of like an intergalactic Einstein, eh?"

Donnie smiled at me. "Exactly like that."

I looked up "And you rescued the Fugitoid from the Triceratons, didn't you?" They all nodded and I sighed. "Figures."

Leo shook his head, bringing his hand up to his mouth in thought. "But it doesn't make sense. We're not important enough for them to travel halfway across the universe and throw a full scale invasion for."

"Hey, speak for yourselves!" We all looked over to Mikey, and one of my eyebrows rose. "I'm considered quite a bad ombre just about everywhere in the galaxy!" He smirked and seemed to rise two inches off the ground. "I _am_ the Battle Nexus Champion."

I shook my head. "Mikey…"

Raphael wound up and smacked his brother on the back of the head, causing him to stumble forwards. "OW! Will you quit that out?" He rubbed the back of his head and pouted at his taller brother.

No wonder he had barely any brain cells left.

Before anyone else had a chance to speak, a booming voice filled the air outside of our safe, shadowed alleyway. It was gruff and demanding, and shocked us all.

"Team one! Search the northern quadrant. Team two, come with me!"

We all shared panicked glances before diving for the shadows, trying to make ourselves as small as possible. If I had any doubts about the price of my jacket, the fact that the leather was so soft that it was absolutely silent quelled all little voices in my head. I crouched down and pushed myself against the wall, pulling the hood up over my head to cast a shadow across my face.

We could all hear the heavy breathing of a Triceraton stopping in the opening of the alley, and we all held our breath. Just as he took a step forwards, another voice came up beside him. "We just picked up on high levels of trans ionic particles coming from inside that structure. We'll check it out. You keep searching."

A deep, twisted growl came from the creature standing outside of our alley as he moved on. We all breathed a slight sigh of relief and peaked out from behind the garbage can we were hiding behind.

I swallowed. "Well, I guess it was good I had so much sleep, because something tells me we won't be sleeping for a very long while."

The Triceraton blew a hole in the building across from us, causing many horrifying screams. We pulled our weapons as an old lady was pulled from her home and onto the platform of one of the over sized scooters.

The Triceratons were low, low creatures.


	21. Chapter 21

_A/n: Hey there everyone! If you haven't already noticed, I moved my story from the "Comics: TMNT" To the "Cartoons: Ninja Turtles." Since my story was developing much more like the T.V series and moving away from the comic book realm, I thought it was only fair to put it in a more match-matchy place. If anyone has any objections to this, I don't mind moving it back at all! Also, as per usual, I love hearing all of your reviews! They always make my day! Whether you have any comments, advice or critiques, or even just want to say hey, I always love reading them! Thank you so much for your support! Enjoy!_

* * *

Leo seemed to vibrate with anger. "We may not be able to save the world, but we can sure as shell save that old lady!" He turned on his heal, sending gravel up backwards while a snarl spread across his face. "Come on!"

Without hesitation we ran after him. The traction in April's old combat boots were perfect for moving, and I forced myself to remain fearless as we jumped from fire escape to fire escape, making our way as quickly as we could too the top of the buildings. There we split; Don and Leo ran one way while Mikey, Raph and I ran the other. We jumped from building to building, pushing ourselves to match the speed of the scooter upon which the old lady was being taken on.

I witnessed Donnie jumping down off a building and facing off with one of the creatures. I knew it was a distraction instantly by the way Donnie played with him, moving side to side and not striking. Eventually the Triceraton pushed the turtle off the scooter, and Donnie fell towards the asphalt. I didn't have time to feel fear before he grabbed onto a street lamp to cushion his fall to the ground.

This, however, gave Leo the chance to swoop in and pick up the now unconscious old lady, leaping from the scooter and running her to an alley way. As the scooter turned around to chaise them, I knew it was our turn.

Mikey was the first to jump down, knocking off one of the three Triceratons from the platform, without any apparent difficulty. "Take that, horn head!"

Raphael wasn't far behind him, landing with lethal grace in front of the second. He growled, his lips pulling back from his teeth and his sai crossing, causing the air to be filled with a dreaded screech of metal on metal. "It ain't nice to invade Mr. Raphy's neighbourhood." Raphael drove his sai into the barrel of the Triceraton's gun just before the creature could shoot, avoiding a deadly punch just as I landed in a heavy crouch in front of the third.

I pulled my sword and smiled at the creature. "Guns are so cowardly."

The creature roared, a sound muffled by the clear gas mask he was wearing over his face. It was the first time I had had a second to actually take a good look at the Triceratons. They were tall and built in a very humanoid fashion, sporting a thick, spandex looking black and red material uniform with accents of protective silver metal. They only had three fingers like the turtles, but fingers that came to sharp, deadly claws. They were on average seven feet tall with horns that looked sharp enough to skewer metal.

He lunged forwards and I was shaken out of my stupor, catching the blunt of his gun against my sword and slicing right through it. He halted instantly and looked down at his gun in shock, giving me just enough time to roundhouse him and send him flying backwards. I threw my arms out towards him, a triumphant smirk on my face. "That's right, bitch."

Raph threw his back at the same time and the two landed on top of one another, groaning in pain. Raph and I turned to one another and high fived with a laugh.

"Hey Raphy-boy? Kid Wonder? We got some friends over here!"

Raphael and I shot our heads upwards to see another scooter filled with Triceratons coming straight for us. I ran forwards towards the controls and pushed the speed monitor to full blast, surging us forwards.

Raphael shook his head and put a hand on my shoulder. "Chicken with the aliens, eh?"

"Not quite." I motioned them to follow me as I moved to the side of the scooter. "Jump!"

The three of us sprung from the platform, hitting the roof of the nearest building in different levels of surefootedness, just as the two scooters collided with an ear splitting explosion. I rolled out of my fall as Raph landed next to me, throwing his body in front of mine for protection against the flying bits of metal. They bounced off of his shell harmlessly and we stood together, all three of us beaming. Mikey and Raph bumped fists with a laugh.

I mock saluted them with a smile. "Good work, soldiers. Let's go find your brothers."

I followed behind the two as they jumped down from the roof into the alley, giving myself a once over before following them down on the fire escape. Leo and Don sat in front of the old lady, who was passed out against the wall.

She looked to be about sixty or seventy, with a harsh old face and a tight, no nonsense slicked back bun. Her glasses looked like they belonged in the fifties and her clothes were plain as could be. Her eyes fluttered open just as I knelt down beside her. Her eyes focused on me at first and were soft. "Oh hello there dear. I…" She opened her gaze around her and froze at the creatures she saw. Her hands lifted and started to shake and she started screaming irrationally. "OH HELP! HORRIBLE SPACE CREATURES! HELP!"

The turtles all took a surprised step back and I sighed as the old lady passed back out again. "I think what she meant was, thanks for the rescue." Mikey scratched his head, perplexed.

I stood and brushed the dirt off of my leather jacket. "Maybe she just can't appreciate your incredible beauty, Mikey."

Donnie moaned as Mikey grew three inches taller. "Oh god. Don't feed his ego. Not even jokingly!" He noticed something flickering at the top of the alley, where pieces of the scooters had fallen. "Hey, what's that…?"

We watched him go, allowing him a few moments of exploration as we stepped away from the old lady, trying to figure things out. I looked out just in time to see a few more scooters driving past with captured humans kneeling on their decks. I crossed my arms uncomfortably. "This is such a mess. I can't believe this is happening here, of all places."

Leo shook his head, turning to us with frustration. "I just don't get it! Why would the Triceratons be rounding up civilians? It doesn't make sense."

Raphael was down in a crouch inspecting a few other pieces of debris. He snorted at Leo's words and looked up at him. "Don't look at me bro. Ask the freak n'geek over there." He pointed back at Donnie who was playing with some kind of tracking device. It looked like a tiny television with a holder, and it was beeping uncontrollably.

Don tapped the screen and walked over towards us, though his attention was undivided from the unworldly device. "Well, for starters, it seems like the Triceratons are only rounding up _certain_ civilians." Raphael stood and we all turned to face the purple clad ninja, looking over his shoulders for a better view of the screen. He fiddled with it for a few seconds before it seemed to activate with a rather large bing, surprising all of us enough to take a step back. "Woah!"

The screen was a simple grid pattern with a flashing dot in the middle, looking kind of like a compass for whatever it was being drawn towards. Donnie looked up at us with worry painted on his face. "I don't know what it is they're looking for, but whatever it is, we're full of it."

Raphael chuckled and threw a thumb back at Mikey. "No big news there. Mikey's always been full of it."

Leonardo rolled his eyes and Mikey pouted, but before either of them could say anything Donnie turned the tracker to me, the worry on his face becoming even more pronounced. "And you're off the chart, Charlotte." As he brought the device closer to me, it went haywire, beeping and screaming and jumping around in Dons hands. He had to shut it off to make it stop.

I rubbed my hands across my face, the tone in my voice dropping a few degrees into sarcasm. "Fantastic."

Raphael, still the tallest of his brothers, seemed to grow a few inches taller, as if trying to make himself more menacing. There was no denying it worked, nor that the tone of his voice didn't help immensely. "We gotta figure out what's going on."

Leonardo scanned the area outside of the alley way before leading us out and across the street towards some still intact apartment buildings. "Agreed. Let's find somewhere where we can watch the news."

* * *

It took us quite a few tries, but eventually we found an apartment window that had a television facing the outside world. We all crouched outside on the fire escape and listened through the cracked window to the news report coming in.

I shook my head as it continued to pan from scene to scene of the state of the world. "I honestly can't believe this is happening. Nexus battles I can deal with. Fighting against small armies and mentally deranged Ninjas? Sure thing." I pushed my hair out of my face as I fixed my pony tail. "But alien invasions? I'm pretty sure this is all a dream and I'm going to wake up soon in a padded cell."

Mikey tilted his head towards me, leaning it on my shoulder with a goofy smile. "At least your delusions are cute. Or, at least one of them is."

I had to laugh as I shoved him off. My retaliation was cut however, by the television crackling and then changing scenes completely to a redish-orangish Triceraton who looked much more decorated then any I had ever seen.

Raphael growled. "Zanramon"

"_Inhabitants of this planet! You are now under my control and my command. I am Zanramon, Prime Leader of the great and glorious Triceraton republic!" _

He sure looked it as well. He wore extravagant robes of white, brown and gold, and a type of golden grown sat upon his head between his two horns. He looked cocky and proud, though with a surly and unlikeable grimace painted across his features. I didn't like him at all.

"_Hear our demands. You will immediately surrender to us Professor Honeycutt, a fugitoid, or face annihilation." _The screen image shifted from the Prime Leaders face to a picture of a skinny, simple looking robot with spindly arms and a large, oval shaped head. The picture moved from the full screen up into the corner as the Prime Leaders face came back into view. _"If you give us the fugitoid, we may spare your pathetic lives. Deny us, and you will be destroyed! You have ten trigons to reply."_

"Yeah, whatever the fuck trigons are." My mumble was lost in sound of Leonardo's commanding voice.

"What a surprise, they're looking for the fugitoid."

I leaned back against the stairs of the fire escape, leaning my elbows against the steps and crossing my ankles. "Well, where is the fugitoid?"

Raphael shook his head. "Not on Earth. Remember that explosion that went down with the Shredder that left us all with the unfortunate false hope that he was dead?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that was all over the news."

"Professor Egg-Head was staying with the Utroms at the time. He teleported out o' there with 'em. He ain't on earth no more."

Mikey shook his head. "Yeah. The term 'oops, wrong planet' comes to mind."

Raphael offered me his back as the boys all left the window, climbing up towards the roof where we would be better out of sight. We ducked down under the lip of the roof as a brigade of airships flew in the hundreds above our heads. Donnie pulled out the tracking device he had found and started playing with it again. "It all makes sense now. This is tracking the trans ionic residue that comes from the transmat beam to trace Professor Honeycutt, since it was his invention."

I held up my hand like a student in school. "So this transmat beam thing, what does it do exactly?"

Leonardo shrugged. "It's just basically a teleportation device. It's the invention that the Triceratons and the Federation are after. It's the thing that could, apparently, win the war. That's why they need the Professor so badly."

Mikey nodded and threw out his hands. "Yeah, but there's a problem you're all seeming to forget. Remember when he was here? We built his transmat for him and it didn't even work! He escaped with the _Utroms_! His invention was a total dud!"

The last of the ships past and we stood, the wind whipping at my hair and at the tails of the boys masks, sending them all fluttering to the side. We looked out across the decaying city; smoke was rising from different buildings, fires raged, screams still sounded off in the distance and there was broken glass everywhere. It looked post apocalyptic, and it was completely and utterly jarring.

Raphael crossed his arms and took a step forwards, his body turned slightly to the side and a scowl apparent on his face. He looked down at our broken city in frustration. "So let me get this straight. The Tricera-creeps are after someone who ain't even here, because they want an invention that don't even work?!" His hands came up to his head, trying to comprehend the stupidity of the situation.

Leo placed his hands on the edge of the roof and looked out over New York, his shoulders hunching and his eyes narrowing. "That about sums it up." A ringing sound came from his cell and he flicked it open, putting the phone on speaker for us all to hear. "Hello?"

"_Leo! It's April. Casey and I are in kind of a tough spot…" _April's voice was an urgent whisper, and we all exchanged worried looks. Her voice was going in and out of range as she tried to explain what was going on.

I took a step forwards and spoke into the phone. "Hey, Miss. O'Neil? Can you speak a little louder? We can't hear you."

"_Uh…not exactly. We're being held by aliens! They're big and ugly and they stink! They've got a bunch of us here in Central Park and –" _Whatever she was about to say got cut off in an abrupt crackling noise and then a dead line.

Leo snapped the phone shut, the anger in him growing at a fastened pace. If he didn't calm down soon, we'd have two Raphael's on our hands. "We have to go save them!"

Raphael pulled his sai, his snarl becoming larger by the second. "No shit, Sherlock! Quit sittin' around, twiddling your shells and lets go!"

They all ran off before I could inquire anything about a plan, and I was just forced to run after the lot of them, hoping Leo had one tucked up his sleeve.

Or I guess his shell.


End file.
